Tomorrow: Marissonshipping (One-Shot Collection)
by 11JJ11
Summary: A collection of slice of life one-shots about Alain and Mairin's dating and married years, alongside a few fics about their children; Faith, Varya, and Eli. [Marissonshipping. Formly known as "Marisson Family".]
1. The Photo

**The Photo**

"Daddy, you gotta sit up!"

"Hmm...?" Alain's eyes flickered up and he found himself looking into the gazes of two girls, narrowed amber and green eyes watching him. The older of the girls, who was no more than seven, had her hands on her hips.

"It's proper for princesses to sit up, Dad!" Faith said sternly. "You gotta sit up!"

Alain let out a sigh, but straightened his back. "Can't I be the king or something?"

Faith rolled her eyes, looking towards her younger sister with a look that said 'Can you believe him?'

"We're playing _princess_ tea party, Daddy!" Faith said, giggling slightly. "You can't be a king at a princess tea party! Besides, even if you were a king you'd have to sit up too, it's only proper," Faith tapped her toy fairy wand against the small play table, right next to where her Fennekin doll was placed. "Now pass the sugar, Princess Daddy!"

Alain reluctantly reached for the small pink, plastic dish in front of him, picking up the plastic spoon resting there. He looked towards his youngest daughter, his voice monotone. "One scoop or two?"

Varya's eyes were glued to her father's mouth as he spoke, and it was only after he finished the question that she raised her gaze to his eyes. Alain watched as she raised her hands, making several swift gestures.

' _Two please.'_

Alain gave a small smile, and pretended to place two scoops of sugar into her small cup. The four year old happily picked up the small toy cup, stirring the imaginary drink around. He then placed two more scoops into Faith's cup, who started stirring the fake tea in a vigorous manner. A real smile spread across Alain's face, though it faded slightly as he was reminded by his daughter that he had to place sugar into his tea as well.

He sighed, but humored his two daughters, then raised his little pink cup up for a 'cheers' with them. Varya mouthed the word, though only a small hum came from her. Alain's back slowly started to slouch again as the tea party continued– sitting cross-legged on the ground did not encourage good posture.

But it was the only way he could be at the play table with his daughters– who had decided that they were not going to play tea party without their father. Alain remembered the look of desperation he had thrown at Mairin as his two daughters had began to drag him towards the playroom upstairs. Mairin had betrayed him, merely laughing as he was lead away to his doom, with her just reminding the girls that they had until dinner to play with their daddy. And so with no hope left in sight Alain had found himself brought to the dress-up box, were the girls had wasted no time getting the newest 'princess' ready for their tea party.

He was slightly insulted that they had deemed his scarf princess-y enough for the tea party.

Of course it wasn't the same scarf from his original journey– that old one had lost its fluffiness years ago– but Alain had never failed to get himself another one. His current scarf was a darker blue, and was wrapped snugly around his neck– the only accessory he felt he needed. But today he had many more.

A plastic silver tiara had been placed in his hair, and the glares from his daughters everytime he even lifted his hand to touch it was enough to leave it in place. A sparkly pink cape had been draped over his shoulders, and they had tied at least a dozen ribbons around his dark hair. If that wasn't bad enough, they had also dragged out their makeup kit.

Alain wasn't too knowledgeable about makeup, but he was quite sure that lipstick wasn't supposed to go on his cheeks and forehead.

A flash of movement caught his attention, and Alain's gaze shifted to Varya. His redheaded daughter was signing to him, and his eyes quickly focused on her moving hands. It was a simple gesture– she was hungry. Alain gave her a smile smile, and signed back that they would be having dinner soon.

Varya considered this, nodded, and took a sip of the imaginary tea from her cup.

Faith was currently making an announcement that the fairy princesses were going to visit and grant them each a wish. She was twirling one strand of her black hair with her toy wand as she spoke, pausing to consider what they should do next. Her amber eyes lit up, and she quickly signed a few gestures to Varya. Both girls then grinned ear from ear, and Alain wished he had been paying attention to what they had just said.

"Come on Daddy!" Faith chirped excitedly, leaping up from her chair and grabbing his arm.

Alain visibly paled as Varya ran to his other side, her hands wrapping around his as they urged him to his feet. Alain nervously stood, he loved his daughters, but that didn't mean that their games didn't set him on edge. And even though Mairin had left him to this fate, it was her voice that became his saving grace.

"Girls!" Mairin called up the stairs. "Time to come help with dinner!"

Faith paused, and Alain found himself relaxing in relief. Varya glanced between her father and sister in confusion, until Faith signed what Mairin had said. Varya's face fell, clearly still wanting to play, and she looked up at Alain, placing her hand on her chest. She moved it in a circular motion a few times, eyes wide and begging.

' _Please?'_

Alain sighed, holding his hand up, his thumb and first two fingers open. He pressed them together, shaking his head. ' _No.'_

Varya crossed her arms, pouting. She turned away from Alain a dramatic fashion, huffing as she went after her sister, who was putting her dress-ups away. Varya followed her sister's example, still looking less than pleased at the fact that play time was now over. Alain smiled weakly, and reached up to take the tiara off of his head. Relieved to be free of the princess crown, he took off the sparkly cape that had been placed on his shoulders, dropping his 'Princess Daddy' outfit into the dress-up bin.

The girls had bolted down the stairs in moments, but Alain took his time as he trailed after them. His fingers were combing through his hair, snagging any ribbon that had been placed there and pulling them out. He just hoped that the makeup would come off easily, but given the fact that most girls owned "makeup remover" he realized that it might not be the case.

* * *

Mairin smiled as she watched her two daughters race down the stairs, Faith already chittering away at the wonderful game they had just been playing. Mairin caught word of how the fairy princesses were going to come right before she had called them down, and how Faith had been planning on revealing the fact that she was actually the queen of the fairy princesses. Mairin gave Faith a small nod, before shifting her gaze to Varya, who had her lower lip stuck out unhappily.

"But then I realized that if I was the queen of the fairy princesses then I shouldn't be at the princess tea party," Faith said with a long sigh. She held up her Fennekin doll. "So instead I decided that it's going to be Kindle that's the queen, and I'll be the princess-princess of the fairy princesses!"

"It sounds like your game was a lot of fun," Mairin said, but then she turned to Varya, kneeling down so she was on the same level as the four year old. ' _Is everything alright?'_

Varya watched her mother's signs, before replying. ' _I want to play.'_

' _After dinner,'_ Mairin signed back, and Varya turned away unhappily. Mairin simply smiled at this, before pushing herself to her feet. She grabbed a large plastic bowl from off of the table, and tapped Varya's shoulder so she'd turn to face her. "Girls, I want you to go out into the garden and pick some Oran berries for dinner, okay? Bébé is already out there, and she can help you."

Varya was watching her mother's mouth intently, while Faith leaned forward and plucked the bowl from Mairin's hand.

"Okey-dokey, Mom!" Faith chirped, and then with Kindle tucked under one arm she grabbed Varya's wrist. "Come on, Varya! Whoever picks the most berries first wins!"

And with that the two girls ran out the sliding back doors, where a yellow-flowered Florges was waiting in the garden. Mairin leaned up against the sink, peering out the window as she watched them head for the Oran bushes. Bébé drifted behind the girls with a watchful eye as they began to pluck the berries, and occasionally a berry was slipped away into their mouths instead of a bowl.

Varya stood up on her tippy toes as she tried to reach a berry that was out of reach. Her fingers brushed the bottom of the blue berry, but she couldn't get a grasp on it. She paused, eyes narrowed in frustration. Bébé hurried forward to help her, but Varya wasn't waiting for help. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding up one hand. Mairin watched with distant eyes as a green glow surrounded her daughter's hand, and then the same glow then surrounded the berry. Varya yanked her hand down, and berry was suddenly jerked off of the bush.

The glow faded, and Varya opened her bright green eyes just as the berry came flying down. She held out her hands, catching it, before skipping over to Faith and placing it into the bowl.

"She's getting better," A voice commented from behind her, and Mairin jumped in surprise. She spun around, and found herself face to face with Alain's shirt– she hadn't even realized that he was standing right next to her. He gave a small chuckle. "You okay?"

Mairin turned back to the window. "Besides the fact that you nearly gave me a heart attack? Then yes, I'm just fine."

Alain chuckled again. "You need to pay more attention to your surroundings then, if you can't even notice a handsome man right behind you."

She playfully elbowed him, before reaching for a pot she had set next to the sink. She turned on the water, starting to fill it up. "'Handsome' man? More like 'tall man'," He snorted and she grinned. "Now tall man, go use your height and get me the bowtie noodles at the top of the pantry."

And with that she turned off the water, carrying the pot over to the stove. There had once been a time where Alain hadn't even let her into the kitchen, but over time dinner had slowly evolved into a family effort. She could hear Alain rummaging around the pantry, and she smiled to herself. She wasn't too bad of a cook now days– and not counting the peanut butter sandwiches she had managed to burn a few weeks ago, the fire alarm hadn't gone off in nearly a month.

"Here you go," Alain said, making her stiffen as she realized that he was right behind her once more– and again he hadn't made a sound until he had spoken. She turned around to take the noodles, only to then realize that his hand was being held above his head, meaning her pasta was out of her reach. She scowled, holding out her hand out impatiently, and she glared up at him.

And then she burst out laughing.

"Oh my Arceus!" Mairin laughed. "Looks like someone got a makeover!"

Alain's eyes narrowed, and his arm come down as he scowled. However this only made his expression look even funnier– since it was hard to look intimidating with pink lipstick all over one's face. Not only had the girls messily managed to cover his lips and surrounding skin with the hot pink lipstick– then had also gone all over his face. A shape that resembled a heart had been scrawled onto one cheek, and a messy circle of the pinkness on the other. What was truly the best feature though was his forehead, where two lines had been drawn above his eyes, making look like he had thick pink eyebrows.

"It's not funny..." Alain muttered, burying his head into a hand in what clearly was embarrassment. Mairin simply laughed again, using the moment to snatch the box of bowtie noodles before he could hold them out of reach again. She grin as she noticed several ribbons were tied into his hair, and she swiftly turned away as she opened the noodles.

"Sorry Alain," Mairin chuckled, pouring the pasta into the pot. "It's hilarious."

She could imagine him scowling at her words, and with the image of his lipstick-covered face she found herself snickering again. Alain let out a sound that resembled a growl, snatching the empty box she handed to him over her shoulder.

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, 'Princess Daddy' never happened, okay?" Alain said, his tone slightly irritated.

"Oh lighten up, Alain," She said, smiling at him. "It's cute that you played with the girls– it shows just how good of a father you are."

"Once Eli wakes up from his nap I dibs on being with him," Alain declared.

A grin appeared over Mairin's face. "A two year old, very manly."

He rolled his eyes, muttering how at least Eli didn't make fun of him. Alain then headed over to the fridge, and Mairin grinned, knowing that this was too good of a moment to just let fade away. Her hand slipped into her pocket, pulling her phone out. She tapped on the touch screen a few times, then looked in Alain's direction, biting back a laugh.

"Alain, do I have enough water for the pasta?" Mairin asked in a tone that was just a little too innocent, but Alain raised his head. She struggled against a grin as he came over to look at the pot of water, and when he was a few steps away she swiftly raised the phone.

 _Click!_

She had the flash on, so as the sound of a picture being taken played a bright flare of light temporarily blinded Alain as she snapped a photo of his makeup-covered face. He blinked several times as he tried to process what had just happened, and Mairin laughed as she looked down at her new favorite photo.

Alain's face shifted from stunned to irritated. "Mairin..." He said in a low voice. "Delete that right now."

Mairin flashed him a grin. "Never."

Alain took a step towards her. "Mairin, give me the phone or delete it yourself– you are not keeping that!"

"Oh yes I am!" Mairin chortled, and he took another step towards her.

Knowing that the photo was now on the line she let out a small yelp, darting around the island of the kitchen– bolting for the stairs. She could hear Alain running after her, and another laugh bubbled up from her throat as her feet flew up the stairs. She knew that she couldn't outrun him– so her only hope was to stay ahead of him long enough to lock him out before he reached her.

She crested the top of the stairs and made a Beedrill-line for the master bedroom. She could hear Alain right on her tail as she scurried around the corner of the hall, hand reached out for the door. It was then, of course, that her feet decided to entangle one another. Another yelp flew from her mouth, and the floor rushed up to meet her.

Perhaps it was a good thing that he was right behind her, because Alain's strong arms reached out and wrapped around her, pulling her up from the fall. She was swiftly pressed against his chest, both of their hearts racing. Several giggles came from Mairin between her panting, and Alain shifted his grip slightly so he could hold out one hand.

"The phone, if you will," He said in a calm voice.

"Never!" Mairin tittered, her face flushed red from her sudden run.

"Oh, do you still think this is funny?" Alain asked, though by his tone it was clear he was just as humored from the short chase. "Did you really think you could outrun me?"

"No," Mairin replied honestly, still keeping a firm grip on her phone. She pressed her head against him, looking up into his gleaming blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow, either waiting for the phone or an explanation. "I was going to lock myself in our room and post it."

His head leaned in close to hers, and her smile widened as she stared up at his makeup-covered face.

"Post it, huh? Well, it's a good thing I caught up to you," She felt his arm tighten around her, and his other hand brushed hers, wrapping around the top of the phone. Mairin immediately clamped down with all her might on the phone as he gave a short tug. She gave him an evil grin, refusing to loosen her grasp as he tried to tug the phone out of her hands. "Come on Mairin, game's up, give me the phone."

"I'm not giving in that easily," Mairin said, pulling the phone away from him and clutching it to her chest. Alain's eyes narrowed for a moment, before a gleam entered his eyes that put her slightly on edge.

Before she could even question him she was being scooped up in his arms, and carried into their room with ease. She fumed slightly at the fact that Alain still far taller than her in their adult years, and could pick her up with no trouble. She was deposited on the bed, Alain's arm still locked tightly around her waist as he laid down with her. Her heart pounded uncertainly, and once more his free hand was by the phone.

"Sure you don't want to give it to me?" He asked, his voice a whisper in her ear. She vigorously shook her head, and she felt his hand travel down towards her waist. "Okay then, you leave he no choice..."

His fingers brushed against her side, and she stiffened up in realization.

But it was too late, his fingers were already swiftly tickling her. A squeal escaped her, and she immediately began to struggle against him, but Alain was much stronger than her. His arm kept her pressed snugly up against him, the fingers of that arm tickling one side while his free arm moved about her stomach, laughs pouring from her.

"A-a-a-alain!" She cried, giggles bubbling up from her throat as she attempted to speak.

"Yes?" He asked, and she knew by his tone that he was grinning. She twisted in an attempt to escape him, but his slender fingers knew her weakest points. Both she and Alain were ticklish, but every time a tickle fight started Alain was always the one to come out on top.

She couldn't risk loosening her grip on her phone, knowing that was his intention, and so her hands remained around the device, unable to help her escape from her husband or to attempt to retaliate. Her giggles echoed through the room, occasionally a laugh or two from Alain joining in with her. Her efforts to escape were fruitless, despite her constant twisting.

At last his fingers slowly came to a stop, and she went still in his arms, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Her face hurt from smiling, lips still pulled part way up in a grin.

"Ready to give me the phone now?" Alain asked, and she once more shook her head.

"N-never..." She said breathlessly, giggling slightly.

He rolled over so he was above her, and a fresh burst of laughter escaped her as she once more saw his glorious lipstick-covered face. Pinned below him, Alain gave her a craggy grin, his fingers once more returning to her sides. She closed her eyes, bracing herself, already laughing even though he hadn't even begun tickling her once more.

It was almost startling how playful, yet merciless Alain could be at the same time. He was fully aware that she didn't dare move her hands from their protective grip from the phone, and took full advantage that she couldn't retaliate in anyway. His fingers raced up her side and to her much more ticklish underarms. Her loudest laughs yet filled the room, sides aching as the tickling continued.

"F-fine!" She cried, giggling. "You can have it, you c-can have it! Ah-hahaha!"

The laughing continued, even as he came to a stop once more. He laid down next to her, pulling her into a hug as they both laid on the bed to catch their breath. She still held the phone close to her, and she felt Alain place his chin on top of her head. Once more she felt an arm slid around her waist, though this time he made no effort to continue the tickling.

"Can I have it now?" Alain asked, and she pressed against him contently. She at last let the phone drop to the bed. His hand grabbed the device, holding it at an angle so they could both see. She watched as he unlocked her phone, quickly pulling up her photos. Every now and then a giggle would escape from her lips, a energetic bliss surrounding her.

Her precious photo of Alain wearing makeup was pulled up, and then deleted with a few taps later.

"Aww..." Mairin whimpered softly, and Alain kissed the top of her head.

"That was more effort than needed," He whispered, though his tone made it quite clear that he was smiling, perhaps still whisked away on the same laughter high Mairin was engulfed in.

"Nah," She muttered, snuggling against him. "You're just merciless."

"Merciless, eh?" Alain asked in a playful voice, and she stiffened as she felt his fingers pressing against his side. "You know what'd be merciless? Tickling you some more even when I don't have a reason to..."

"No!" She squealed, twisted about, and he laughed, his fingers pulling away.

Then they simply laid there together, enjoying the moment, Mairin's phone laying forgotten next to them. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she rested closer to her husband. She knew that Faith and Varya should be back inside by now, but she was sure that they had taken to the swingset outside since their parents had made no effort to call them in.

Mairin was fine with that, dinner could wait a bit longer.

But just as she was getting fully settled into Alain's arms a new sound filled the house– the loud cries of a waking baby. Mairin's eyes flickered open, and she could feel Alain sitting up behind her. She smiled weakly, of course Eli would decide that the time to wake up from his nap would be when she wanted to take one herself.

"I'll get him," Mairin said, grabbing her phone and rolling out of bed. "It'd probably be better if you were to go check on the noodles– I'm pretty sure that I forgot to turn on the heat."

Alain stretched slightly. "I'll do that after I wash this off," He pointed towards his face as he rose to his feet. "We don't want anymore photo incidents."

"Oh, so this is an incident now, is it?" Mairin asked, smirking as Alain headed towards the bathroom. He merely rolled his eyes as he shut the door, leaving Mairin alone in their bedroom. She headed towards the hall as she slipped her phone into her pocket, straightening her shirt as she made her way to the nursery.

Eli's cries got louder as she opened the door. She peered into the room, looking towards the crib, where a small shape could be seen sitting up. Mairin let out a small coo, and the whimperings of her son went quiet as he heard his mother.

"Hey there, Eli, honey," Mairin said softly, holding out her hands to the young toddler. He held out his hands in return towards his mom, as she scooped him up. She placed Eli on her hip, and he leaned against her as she held him close, not making more than a few whimpering sounds. "Did you get a good nap?"

He let out a garbled noise as he pressed closer to her, and she wiped away his lingering tears. She looked over her only son, a smile on her face– he was a spitting image of his father. He had bright blue eyes that took in everything around him, and midnight black hair. Small fingers dug into her shirt, and Mairin gave him a small tap on the nose.

She hummed a small song as she waited for Eli to wake up some more, knowing how grumpy he could be if she just went straight downstairs. Her thoughts shifted about, her mind thinking over the events that just took place– and suddenly she paused. A sly smile slid onto her face, and she glanced at son.

"You know, Eli," Mairin said softly, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Your father is a smart man, but I think he maybe have overlooked something a bit important..."

She unlocked her phone, and swiftly made her way to the deleted folder of her pictures. Eli stared up at her, unaware of what his mother was doing as a cruel grin spread over her face. She pulled up a certain photo happily, restoring it back to her phone with a single tap.

"Yep, it seems your daddy forgot to clear out the deleted folder," She said with a smirk. "That means I have my picture back, and I know just what I'm going to do with it."

Her fingers flew across the screen, and a minute later the photo had been uploaded with the caption of 'Princess Daddy'. She knew that Alain rarely even looked at any of his social media accounts, so she should have a good while until her treachery would be discovered. She had a wicked grin on her face as she slipped her phone away, her deed now done. She turned her full attention to her son, planting a small kiss on his forehead as she headed out of the nursery.

* * *

Even if he was a just few minutes late for work, Alain always seemed to miss out on _something_ if he walked into the lab late.

He sighed as he heard a few snickers as he entered, not even bothering to ask what had taken place. Things were funny in the moment, and it would simply be a waste of time to ask if Cosette had cracked a joke, or if Professor Sycamore had managed to spill his coffee all over Sophie. Instead he just hung up his black leather jacket, grabbing his lab coat on the wall as he made his way through Sycamore's lab.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" Alain called out, joining them in the greenhouse of the lab. Professor Sycamore, Max, and Garchomp all looked up as he entered– and Max snickered. "Faith forget her backpack when I was taking her to school so I had to go back to get it for her."

"It's fine," Professor Sycamore said with a wave of his hand, a smile on his face. "Family always comes first."

Alain didn't need to ask what they were doing– the Dedenne, Pikachu, Minun, Emolga, and Togedemaru in front of him was more than enough. They were continuing their research from last week on electric rodents, and why so many rodent-based Pokemon had taken to the electric typing worldwide. Alain adjusted his lab coat, and joined his fellow scientists.

However, he couldn't help but notice that Sophie and Cosette were grinning ear to ear whenever they came in to report to the professor, their eyes flickering towards him. He did his best to ignore this, unhooking a multimeter from the Dedenne after he wrote down its electric reading. The Pokemon twitch its whiskers, before racing off to play with the other Pokemon. Alain sighed as he saw the Emolga giving him a sharp look– not about to come willingly.

"Garchomp, grab that Emolga, will you?" Alain asked, not about to chase around a Pokemon that could fly. The little Pokemon's eyes widened– before gliding off into the air. Garchomp stomped off after it, knowing that Emolga couldn't stay airborne forever.

"You have to bring your girls by the lab sometime," Sophie called to Alain. "It's been too long since we've seen them."

Alain didn't turn around, knowing that they should be focusing on their work and not small talk. Garchomp had managed to snag the Emolga with her two claws, and was bringing the Pokemon back towards Alain.

"Just mention the Fennekins here at the lab– then Faith will be begging to come," Alain replied, knowing that Sophie spoke to Mairin and the kids often over video phone. "Good job Garchomp, hold him still while I get his reading."

"Ee-mol!" The Emolga said with a dramatic huff, crossing his arms as Alain hooked him to the multimeter.

"I'll tell both of them that they're always welcome here for a tea party here," Sophie said, and Alain couldn't help but tense up slightly. He swiftly shook his head– he did not need to overreact at the words 'tea party'.

"I'm sure they'd love that," Alain muttered, his trauma from yesterday still fresh in his mind. "Now, am I going to do all of the work in this lab so you guys can chat, or are you guys going to help me?"

"Oh lighten up, Alain," Max said with a smile. "We don't have any major projects at the moment, we can afford a few minutes to chat."

Alain simply sighed, unhooking the Emolga from the multimeter, and writing down its electric reading. He had no problem with spending quality time with those that mattered– but when it was time to work, it was time to work. If they treated everything lightly nothing would ever get done, meaning that even the less serious projects would pile up, which in turn would mean they wouldn't have time to relax at all.

"Or maybe we can get the work done that we're being paid to do, and chat later," Alain replied, signaling Garchomp to go catch the Pikachu.

Alain could hear the smirk in Cosette's voice as she spoke. "You'd think that 'Princess Daddy' wouldn't such be a stick in a mud."

Alain froze.

Several chuckles echoed in the greenhouse at this reaction, and at last Alain knew what everyone had been laughing about. He quickly stood up, turning to face his friends and colleagues, icy blues eying them suspiciously.

"Mairin told you, didn't she?" Alain asked in a low voice. Of course Mairin couldn't leave yesterday in the past, and now the whole lab knew about his forced invitation to the tea party. He could feel his masculinity melting away as they all laughed again. It wasn't the worst thing on earth for them knowing that he had been dressed up by his daughters... but it also wasn't something he wanted out there for everything to talk about!

"Told us?" Sophie asked. "She kind of posted a picture, Alain."

Alain's eyes widened, his hands swiftly pulling his phone out of his pocket. There was no way she would have been able to post it, he had deleted the photo before she'd gotten the chance... He unlocked his phone, searching for the apps Mairin had forced him to download and get an account for– claiming that it would be good for him to be on social media. He kept the apps muted so he wouldn't be spammed with notifications (the app currently showed he had nearly a hundred as he opened it), and so he could see that he failed to receive a notification of Mairin's most recent post.

One of a certain photo he knew he had deleted.

He quickly looked away from the image of him wearing makeup, his face starting to turn red as he realized that those here didn't just know about this– but everybody could now see the horrid picture.

"I- I deleted that!" Alain cried, looking up from his phone. "I deleted that photo myself! There was no chance for her to post it!"

Professor Sycamore tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Alain, my boy, did you happen to clear out the deleted folder after deleting said photo."

Alain managed to pale, but yet go redder at the same time as this realization hit him. Of course he had forgotten– and Mairin had gotten her hands on the photo. He stuffed his phone into his pocket, his other hand covering his face. It wasn't just those in the lab that had seen it– everyone that Mairin was friends with had as well. The image was now out there for the world to see, and he knew that his makeup-covered face was something that wasn't about to be forgotten.

"When I get home..." Alain growled in a low tone– but everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Lighten up Alain," Sophie said with a small smile. "It's adorable how you played with your daughters– Mairin's just showing off what a wonderful husband she has."

Alain didn't reply, simply turning back to his work. The others laughed at this, but a glare from Alain made it quite clear that they shouldn't press the topic. It was surprising how quickly they returned to their work, because everyone at the lab knew that they shouldn't cross Alain when he was fuming.

* * *

Mairin was quite proud of herself.

She looked over the dinner she was preparing– by herself no less– and smiled. It was no five star meal by any means, but it wasn't bad at all. She beamed as she tossed the salad, very happy for once that nothing had gone wrong with the meal. No containers of flour falling onto the floor, no dishes breaking, no knives nearly cutting her instead of the food– and most importantly– nothing had burned.

Her smile only grew as she heard the garage door opening, and she waltzed out of the kitchen and into the dining room in time to see Alain entering the house. He glanced in her direction, then proceeded to take off his leather jacket and hang it on one of the hooks near the door.

"Hello Alain!" Mairin said happily. "How was work today? Things went pretty well here– the girls are off playing with the neighbor kids, and Eli is taking a nap," She sat up a bit. "And I have dinner almost ready– and it went smoothly if I do say so myself."

She smirked at Alain, waiting for him to either congratulate her or ask her why she had taken the risk of burning their house down, but Alain didn't say a word. He simply took off his shoes and walked right passed her. Mairin stared at her husband, he may have not been a chatty person, but he wasn't one to just ignore her.

"Alain?" She asked uncertainly, following him into the family room. Once more he didn't say a word to her, simply sitting down in an armchair. She hurried to his side. "Alain, is everything okay? Did something happen at work?"

He at last looked at her– giving her a pointed glare. Not an angry one, but a glare that showed that she should know what was going on, and that he wasn't happy about it. A moment of silence passed, and then Mairin's mouth opened to an 'o' shape.

She smirked. "Heh, I knew it wouldn't be too long until you saw it," She leaned over the armchair. "Someone forget to clear out my deleted folder."

But still, Alain didn't say anything to her. He simply reached for the newspaper on the lamp table, one that was a few days old, and began to 'read' it. Mairin scowled at this action– because he wasn't even reading anything at all, the page he was looking at was just a bunch of ads. She reach forward to pull the newspaper out of his hands, but his arm shot up and his fingers wrapped around her wrist, holding her outstretched hand at bay.

She yanked her hand out of his grasp. "Oh, grow up Alain, it was just a picture!"

Silence.

Mairin leaned against the back of the chair, waiting for him to say something. However Alain simply turned a page of the newspaper– which was still just more ads. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was waiting for her to break. She wouldn't give him that pleasure though, and she crossed her arms.

"Fine, be that way," Mairin said with a dramatic huff. "I'm going to go check on dinner, and you can sit in here acting like a toddler!"

He turned another page.

"Really?" She called as she headed back towards the kitchen. "I know you aren't reading a word on the page!"

He turned yet another page.

She returned to the kitchen, vigorously tossing the salad that didn't even need to be tossed at this point. However she kept at it, knowing that Alain couldn't keep up the silent treatment forever. So what if she posted the photo? It was just of him being a good father! That didn't give him a right to act like he was two and ignore her. He couldn't keep quiet forever.

However, Alain was the more patient one of the two of them.

Several minutes of silence passed, and Mairin couldn't help but look up from their dinner, glancing towards the entrance of the kitchen. Still no sound of any sort from Alain, and she forced herself to focus on making the dinner. She hadn't done anything wrong, and she wasn't going to concern herself over his bruised pride!

However it was only a few more minutes before Mairin couldn't take the silence anymore, and she hesitantly called out to him. "Alain?"

No reply.

She shifted, setting down a bowl and shuffling out into the dining room in search of her husband. It only took a swift glance into the family room for her to discover that he hadn't moved from his chair. However the newspaper had been set aside, and a book was now in his hands– and a pair of reading glasses slipped over his eyes proved that this time he was truly reading. She marched into the room, coming around to stand in front of the chair, arms crossed.

"Honestly Alain, I have three kids and not four! Act your age!" She demanded.

His eyes simply skimmed the page, not even looking up at her. He laid his head against a propped up arm, his book being held in his other hand. He flipped the page with his fingers, and if Mairin wasn't annoyed at him she'd be impressed that he had done that with only one hand. She glowered at him, waiting for him to look at her.

Apparently his book was a good one.

Her shoulders sagged. "...Look, if it really bothers you that much I can delete the post."

His finger twitched.

She sighed. "And the photo– even from the deleted folder."

Alain still didn't say a single word to her, simply continuing on in his book. Mairin just watched him, waiting for some sign of acknowledgement from him. Yet her husband continued acting as if she weren't there, and her gaze hardened. She turned her nose up, heading out of the room once more, making sure to add a slight stomp to her walk. However she paused before she exited, glancing at the back of the armchair.

"...Okay, maybe I shouldn't have posted it," Mairin said slowly, realizing just how unhappy this was making him. "You didn't want me to, but yet I still did... I was just teasing Alain, and I didn't mean to upset you."

His head shifted ever so slightly, but still no words. Mairin looked down at her feet, but headed back towards the chair so she was standing next to it. She stared down at her husband, who still wasn't making eye contact, but the lowered book showed that he was listening. Her hands twisted together, and she shifted.

"I won't do it again, I promise," Mairin said.

A few moments of silence passed, and Alain raised the book up again, and Mairin sighed.

"...I'm sorry, Alain," She softly said at last.

He snapped the book shut as the words escaped her, setting it on the lamp table. She turned her head away, like all humans not proud that she had admitted that she had been the one in the wrong. Alain set his glasses on top of the book, but still he didn't say a word to her. Mairin blinked, but turned to leave– for sure thinking that his attitude wasn't going to change.

A hand grabbed her wrist as she took a step, dragging her back to the armchair. Alain lifted his gaze as she looked down at him, blue eyes gleaming as they made eye contact. His lips parted to open, his voice just above a whisper.

"You're lucky I love you too much," He said softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Mairin blinked, before a small smirk danced at the corners of her mouth. "Lucky? I'm pretty sure you're the lucky one, mister. Though I must say it took much more than luck to win you over."

He tugged down on her arm, forcing Mairin down onto his level. His other hand cupped her chin, pulling her into a kiss. Mairin happily obliged, their lips pressing together for a brief moment. Her smirk widened, and she pulled back, happy for once that she was the one looking down at him.

"Do you think that I'm just going to forgive you for your little stunt?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't like being ignored."

Alain pressed his lips together, and he let go of her arm. His hands went to her waist, sweeping her off of her feet and into his lap. Alain swiftly resumed his usual role of being the taller one, looking down at her with a smile that never failed to make her heart skip a beat. He brushed back a strand of red hair, peering into her amber eyes.

"Well," Alain said softly. "I don't think I'm ignoring you right now."

Her playful defiance crumbled, and Alain leaned down towards her. One hand was buried into her hair, pulling her in close as she leaned forward for another kiss. His other hand pressed against her back, his warm embrace surrounding her as her hands wrapped around his neck. Both of their eyes were pressed shut, his soft lips against hers in the blissful silence.

Mairin's heart thumped in her chest, emotions rising. It had been so long since a peace like this had been in their house, and Mairin didn't want the moment to end. She pressed herself up against Alain's chest, lips locked together–

" _Eeww!"_ A voice cried from the doorway of the family room. "Mom and Dad are kissing!"

It seemed that the girls were now home.

Alain and Mairin swiftly pulled apart, raising their gazes towards where their two daughters were standing. Faith had her Fennekin doll tucked under one arm, and had turned her away from her kissing parents. She then turned to her sister, signing the words she had just spoken. Little Varya stared at her parents uncertainly, use to seeing their kisses as a simple peck, like before Alain left for work. Varya glanced at her sister, and then followed her lead by swiftly signing the word 'gross'.

"Alright girls!" Mairin said, slightly flushed as she pushed herself to her feet. "Go get cleaned up for dinner, you've been playing outside all afternoon."

Mairin shooed the girls out of the room, Faith's giggles echoing through the hall as she bolted up the stairs. Varya lingered near her mother for a moment longer, arms held up as she demanded to be held. Mairin almost gave in to those adorable green eyes, but she shook her head and signed for her to go wash up. Varya flashed an angry look at her mother– literally, her eyes briefly glowing with a green light– before heading upstairs after her sister.

Mairin glanced back at Alain, smiling uncertainly.

He stood up, wrapping his arms around her, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. He quietly muttered in her ear: "We'll continue this tonight."

Mairin smiled, leaning up against her husband. The quiet bliss from before was gone, the sound of the girls running about upstairs now echoing through the house, and of course it wouldn't be long until Eli woke up from his nap– but a sense of homeliness had taken place of that bliss. Surrounded by her family, her children giggling and Alain holding her close, those were the things that truly brought her joy.

"I love you," Mairin said with a smile.

"Well, I have good news," Alain replied with a slight smirk. "I love you too."

Upstairs Faith began singing a song about Fennekins to the tune of _Row, Row, Row Your Boat;_ her wavering voice echoing through the house as she did so. Mairin stiffened a laugh while Alain chuckled as their child's voice grew louder as she headed down the stairs, an occasional pause in her song as she thought up some more lyrics.

Alain's arms unwrapped from around her, a slight frown on his face as he sniffed the air. "...Is something burning?"

Mairin's eyes widened. "No! My salad!"

She bolted out of the family room, racing towards the kitchen in desperation, while Alain stared after her as she ran out of the room.

"How on earth did you managed to burn a salad?!"

Mairin didn't answer, too desperate to save the dinner she had worked so hard on.


	2. Like Father, Like Son

**Hello everyone! Originally this story was the one-shot known as** _The Photo_ **, but I decided that instead I'm going to put all of my stories that are about Alain and Mairin's married life or their kids here! Each chapter will be its own one-shot, and updates shall be random.**

* * *

 **Like Father, Like Son**

"You just can't walk out of school!" Alain cried in frustration, teeth gritting together as he tried to keep his anger at bay. He paced the front of his office, at a lost of what he should do– because this wasn't the first time this had happened. Alain paused as he reached the wall, closing his eyes for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder.

A pair of sharp blue eyes glared back at him, his fourteen year old son crossing his arms. Eli didn't even have a look of regret in his eyes, just coolly glaring at his father, clearly waiting for this conversation to be over. Another rush of frustration ran through Alain, but he kept it back with a deep breath. Once he was sure he had control over his emotions he turned to face Eli, voice much calmer than before.

"Skipping class is one thing– that you've done several times now," Alain said slowly. "But literally just walking out on your teacher? Not even to mention the things you said to her!"

"She got in my way," Eli snapped. "She had no right to stop me!"

"And you had no right to walk out of class," Alain said, tone becoming slightly strained. What else was he supposed to say? Eli was fourteen– he understood that education was important. He understood that he could and would get detentions and suspensions for his actions– but he simply didn't care.

Even the consequences at home from Mairin and himself didn't seem to faze him. Take away his electronics, ground him from friends, forbid him from training his Pokemon– he took it all without a blink of an eye. Alain took in another strained breath, studying his youngest child as he gave him a defiant sneer.

"Are we done here?" Eli snapped, and Alain felt his anger rising again.

"We will be done when I am done talking," Alain growled.

Eli's eyes slipped towards the door, then back towards Alain. Then with a shrug showing that he could care less he plucked a hairband from his wrist, pulling his long dark hair back as he slid the band into place. Alain pressed his lips together, but said nothing. It was no secret that he wasn't fond of Eli's long hair, but then again it was probably his distaste for the style that was encouraging Eli to keep it long.

"Why bother?" Eli asked. "I already know what you're going to say– the same thing you do every time."

His son's insolence towards him was nothing new either, but still a pang of frustration ran through Alain as it always did with such things, it took everything he had not to snap something back at him. Alain once again turned away, trying to calm himself. Why couldn't Eli understand what he was doing to himself? Throwing away his education, hurting his future– and of course worrying Mairin to no end.

"Eli, this can't keep going on," Alain said. "This is the seventh time this school year alone that you've skipped a class– and you're not even through your second quarter!"

Silence fell across them, Eli not replying as Alain waited for a response. There was a twitch in his fingers, and Alain smothered the desire to start pacing again. Patience was one thing he needed to maintain around Eli– even if it did tend to vanish in the presence of his son.

"There are things more important than school," Eli hissed at last, glancing away.

"And just what, exactly, is more important?" Alain crossed his arms, his back still turned.

"...You wouldn't understand," He growled.

"I would if you'd tell me!" Alain cried. "Because an explanation of your behavior for once would be very nice!"

"This is my life– not yours! Stop acting like you'd even care!" Eli snapped. "Just _shut up!"_

Alain froze at these words, a moment of silence passing between them. Then Alain suddenly whipped around, eyes flashing. His voice was a snarl, tone dangerously low. " _Don't_ take that tone with me!"

Eli flinched, startled at the sudden movement, before his eyes hardened. He glared up at Alain, hands curling into fists, lips pulling back into a sneer. Alain, on the other hand, had gone still. He stared at his son for a moment, the image of the flinch playing in his mind.

"Why shouldn't I?" Eli challenged, taking a step forward. "You take it with me all the time!"

However the anger in Alain's gaze was gone, and he merely blinked. He swiftly turned away again, offering no response to Eli's words as he braced himself against the wall. His heart thumped in his chest for a moment, mind reeling in the silence. After a moment a frown crossed Eli's face, swiftly recognizing that this was not a normal response from his father.

It had been such a brief moment, Eli recoiling as he had suddenly whipped around. There hadn't even been a look of nervousness in Eli's eyes at all from the action, simply surprise, but Alain was remembering a very similar young face– the reflection of his own when he was a child. Except for his eyes had always been filled with fear, face lined with yellowing bruises.

And flinching had been something he had often done.

"...Dad?" Eli asked uncertainly after a moment, defiance momentarily gone

Alain clenched his fists as he noticed his hands were starting to tremble, and he attempted to form some response. His mouth was dry however, and no words passed from his lips. He swallowed hard, trying to gain some sense of control in his racing thoughts. However nothing came– and his eyes pressed shut. Without another word he hurried towards the door, a slight stumble in his step as he rushed out of the office. He left Eli standing there, staring as his father swiftly made his way down the hall.

Alain already knew that Mairin would be at the end of the hall– as she always was after he and Eli had one of their fights. Her amber eyes were lit with surprise as she found Alain hurrying down the hallway, as it usually was Eli storming out of the office. She had always been the one to stop Eli, sending him back to give an apology, though both of them were guilty for starting the shouting matches.

"Alain?" Mairin asked in a concerned tone. "What happened this time?"

This time. Because this fighting and screaming was normal for them– common in their household. Alain's stomach turned, just trying to think of a recent time a conversation between him and Eli that hadn't turned into an argument, for anything that had been remotely pleasant.

The image of Eli flinching filled his mind, and Alain turned away.

"Eli Augustine!" Mairin's voice was sharp, but in no way cold like his often was. "You promised you'd be civil with your father today!"

Alain grabbed her arm before she could continue speaking, shaking his head slightly. "He didn't do anything," Alain muttered. "Just... just the same attitude as usual..."

Before she could offer a reply Alain continued down the hallway, heart thumping. The living room was quiet as he made his way through it, no movement save for his sixteen-year old daughter raising her head to watch him. Varya's green eyes shown with concern as she sat up on the couch– a Flareon fast asleep on her lap. Her gaze shifted towards the hallway, and Alain knew that she was looking for Eli.

He then entered the dining room, snatching the car keys from the table. He could hear Eli's and Mairin's muffled voices, no doubt her giving the same conversation as usual, her much gentler opinions on why he should take school more seriously and put in more effort– and of course Mairin always had plenty to say on how they treated each other. But Alain knew that Eli wouldn't listen, hence why it always fell on him to discuss with Eli his behavior.

Alain was in the garage before he knew what he was doing– backing up the car and pulling out onto the street. There was a hum in his mind as he drove away, the logical side of him telling him that he should at least let someone know where he was going. But he didn't care, the same image of Eli repeating in his mind over and over.

He had made his child flinch.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, and he found the speedometer on the dashboard begin to creep above the speed limit. Alain didn't even blinked at this, barely even aware of where he was going as he began to drive down a familiar route.

After several minutes the phone in his pocket began vibrating, no doubt Mairin calling to find out where he had suddenly vanished to. He made no effort to answer it, eyes fixated on the road ahead. Several minutes after it died down it started to vibrate once more as another call came in, but still Alain drove on, a hum in his mind.

It wasn't until he found himself turning down a familiar road in Lumiose City that he realized where he was taking himself, and he sat up slightly. He could see Sycamore's lab up ahead, and he pulled into the driveway of the place that had once been his home. His phone started ringing for a third time as he stumbled out of the car, heading towards the front doors of the lab.

"Hello?" A voice called as he entered, and he could hear footsteps coming to greet him. He looked up at Professor Sycamore as he came into the room, and a smile broke over the man's face. "Alain, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Professor," Alain muttered, barely even aware that he was talking. Sycamore's expression softened as he saw the distress on his former assistant's face.

"Come on in, my boy," Professor Sycamore said gently. "I have some coffee brewing in the kitchen, and there we can talk."

Alain nodded, following the professor through the lab and towards the kitchen. The smell of coffee filled the room, but not even the scent of his favorite beverage could calm the sickening feeling that had taken root in his stomach. Professor Sycamore didn't bother with the small talk that always set Alain on edge, simply pouring both of them a mug of coffee, before sitting across the table from him.

It was then the sound of a phone ringing filled the room, and the professor pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. He glanced at Alain when he saw the number, before answering it. "Hello, Mairin."

Alain curled his fingers.

"Yes, he's here," Professor Sycamore said after a moment. Alain could hear the sounds of Mairin on the other line, but couldn't make out the words. The professor listened to Mairin a moment longer, before nodding. "I see..."

Alain took a sip of his coffee, beginning to feel slightly guilty for just walking out without saying a word to Mairin. He watched as the professor listened to Mairin, not saying much as she continued on speaking. Alain didn't focus on their words as they talked, his fingers curling around the edges of the mug. At last the professor said his goodbye, before slipping his phone away.

"So you and Eli had another fight," Professor Sycamore said, watching Alain.

"Yes..." Alain muttered, gritting his teeth. "It's school again. This time he didn't just skip class– he just walked right out of it after giving the teacher some... choice words."

Professor Sycamore gave an empty chuckle. "And I don't even need to guess– your little lecture with him didn't go over well either," He took a long sip of coffee. "But still, that doesn't explain why you came over here without even saying a word to your wife. As unfortunate as it is, this isn't surprising behavior from Eli."

Alain gritted his teeth as the image of Eli flinching filled his mind.

"That's not why I came out here," Alain muttered, voice slightly raspy. "It's about what I did, not Eli."

The professor glanced at him. "Did something else happen?"

"No... yes..." Alain buried his head into his hands. "I... I just don't know!"

"What happened?"

Alain looked up at the professor, eyes distant. "When... when Mairin was pregnant with Faith," He whispered. "I promised myself that I would never be like my father. And today... today I feel like I broke that promise."

A serious look grew over Professor Sycamore's face. "Alain, did something happen?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing happened... I just yelled at him again..." His eyes squeezed shut. "But when I did, he flinched. I... I know that isn't much but... b-but..."

His voice cracked slightly, and Alain's head returned to his hands.

"...But that was hard for you to see," Sycamore finished softly.

"I don't want to be like my dad," Alain whispered. "I don't want them to be scared of me."

Professor Sycamore's hand reached out, grabbing Alain's. "Your children are anything but scared of you, Alain, I can promise you that. Please don't compare yourself with that man– you are nothing like him– you are a marvelous father."

Alain snorted. "I can't even hold a conversation with Eli without it turning into a fight. What kind of father am I?" He turned away. "I... I know he was just startled, nothing more... but seeing my own child recoil like that– from _me_..."

"No relationship is perfect," Professor Sycamore said. "But even then there's a difference between a broken one and a bent one. I can promise you that yours and Eli's isn't beyond repair– and I can promise you that you are not becoming your father," He gave a soft smile. "Look at yourself Alain, you've worked so hard to make sure your children have food on the table and a bed to sleep in. You've gone your whole life without drinking just to make sure you never slipped into an addiction like your father."

Alain flinched as buried memories surfaced.

"I've known you since you were ten," Professor Sycamore continued. "And every moment I've seen was you making sure you and those around you were working towards a better life– and that has continued on into your family. You want them to be happy, and I know that you would do anything to make sure that will happen. You are a good person, Alain."

"Then why does my son hate me?" Alain whispered.

"He doesn't hate you. Everyone has a rebellious phase," The professor took a sip of his coffee, eyes gleaming. "I once had an assistant– my favorite, I must say– and once he cut off all contact with me for basically an entire year! Can you believe him?"

Alain snorted. "I thought I was doing what was best."

"Exactly," Sycamore said. "You believed at the time that it was for the best. I also believe that you were about Eli's same age then. You are the adult now, Alain, you've seen the world and understand it– but he hasn't. All Eli knows is the safe world you've work so hard to give him. Sometimes children need the chance to step out on their own, and it's only then they realize just how much you have done for them."

"Let him skip school?" Alain growled. "I can't let him do that– and why on earth would he think that's the right choice?"

"Have you asked him why?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Yes," Alain's growl deepened. "And all he says is that I wouldn't understand!"

The professor leaned back, thinking. He closed his eyes in thought, before focusing on Alain once more. "...When was the last time you gave him understanding, Alain?"

"...What?"

"Understanding isn't always words," Professor Sycamore said simply. "And why would you trust information with someone that has never shown that they're willing to listen and understand? Think back to when you were his age– what were the moments you felt that someone proved that they understood you?"

Alain frowned, but listened to the professor. It wasn't hard to think of the time that had stood out the most to him– and it involved Professor Sycamore himself. It was the first New Year's at the lab, back when he was still the new and quiet assistant– the boy who had yet to smile. He stared at Sycamore's kind eyes, remembering how the professor had found him shivering up in his room while the rest of the lab was drinking and enjoying the celebrations for the upcoming New Year.

Alain had never said a word that night– and it wasn't until years later he had gained the courage to explain to the professor just what drove his fear that night– but still Sycamore had given him the precious gift of understanding. It hadn't been through questions or the information others had passed to him. He had simply known that something wasn't right with his distant assistant, and had shown that he cared.

Professor Sycamore had banned all alcoholic drinks in his lab the very next day– a rule that stood to this day. He hadn't put Alain's fear in the spotlight, simply stating that a scientific research lab wasn't the place for people to be drinking, even when they weren't working. No one had questioned it since they were an official lab of the League, and Alain had been able to see the lab as a place of safety. Sycamore hadn't forced him to say anything, but had simply been able to understand that someone drinking put his young assistant in a state of fear.

Many years had passed since that fear had been a struggle, those drinking around him merely a discomfort now. But still, Alain knew that his ten year old self had at last been able to find a place where he could feel safe– where he could sleep soundly– thanks to Professor Sycamore.

"You're saying to show to him that I am willing to understand," Alain said softly. "Not demand things of him."

"Trust is earned, not forced," Sycamore agreed. "If the words that pass between you are nothing but quarrels, then at least let your actions be the opposite."

Alain carefully considered the words, hands wrapping around his mug. He took a long sip of coffee, slowly starting to feel more alert. Alain still didn't know what he was going to do, or what the future held for him and Eli, but things didn't seem quite as intimidating. Professor Sycamore was right, things weren't unsalvageable, and he could put things right.

"Thank you, Professor," Alain said. "You always know what to say... I don't know where I'd be without you."

Professor Sycamore smiled. "You give me too much credit. Though, going off of your words, perhaps I could have been a decent father."

"...You were," Alain muttered quietly.

"Hmm?" Sycamore asked, taking another drink of his coffee.

Alain hesitated for a moment. "You _were_ a great father," Alain said. "A wonderful one– and the only person in my life that deserves that title."

His stomach twisted, saying the words he had been wanting to say to the professor since he was a boy. For a frightened moment he was afraid that the professor would just toss the words aside as if they weren't of any true meaning.

A smile spread over Professor Sycamore's face, eyes gleaming. "...Thank you, Alain– you don't know how much that means to me."

Alain blinked several times, eyes feeling a bit moist, and he found himself nodding. Both men took another drink of coffee, neither wanting to dispel the moment nor the feeling in their hearts. The silence was fine, both of them quite content with what had taken place as they finished their drinks. Mugs clanged as they were set onto the table, and Alain rose to his feet. Professor Sycamore was quick to follow, blue eyes still gleaming.

"Thank you, Professor," Alain whispered. "For everything. But I should be getting home."

"Of course," He smiled. "I know that Mairin's missing you."

Alain smiled as well, stepping forward and embracing the professor. The hug was brief, but meaningful. With that Alain escorted himself from the lab, a cool breeze rushing by as he stepped outside. He looked around the front of the lab, smiling to himself as he headed to his car. He opened the door when he approached, settling into the driver's seat.

He then pulled out his phone, unsuprised to see he had three voicemails to go along with his three missed calls. A few taps later his phone was playing all three, Mairin's worried voice filling the car as he drove out into Lumiose City. He felt his guilt stirring once more as he listened to her asking where he had gone. The first message ended, going into the second one, this time Mairin begging for him to call her back.

He reached for the phone to do just that, eyes still on the road as he did so. However the third voicemail started playing– and this time it wasn't Mairin's voice.

" _...Dad..."_ There was a slight crackle as Eli's voice played from the recording. Alain's hand pulled back from the phone, listening as several moments of silence played on the recording. " _I..."_ Eli's voice trailed off once more, clearly having no idea of what to say. " _...I'm sorry."_

His words came out rushed, and Alain could hear him swiftly hanging up as the message came to an end. A robotic voice played over the speakers, informing him that was the end of his voicemails. Alain didn't listen however, Eli's voice still echoing in his mind.

He knew it wasn't an apology for skipping school, for his attitude, or for his shouting, Eli cared little for each and wouldn't apologize unless Mairin forced him to. It wasn't hard to piece together what Eli was apologizing for– he clearly believed that Alain's sudden exit had been because of him.

Alain chewed on his lip for a moment, carefully shifting Eli's words and the professor's advice through his mind.

* * *

"Alain!"

Alain gave a small grunt as Mairin slammed into him– his wife practically tackling him the moment he walked through the garage door. He smiled, even as he stumbled back to maintain his balance. He returned the embrace as he struggled to find his breath in her crushing grip.

"Hello Mairin," He breathed out as she finally released him, pulling back to glare up at him.

"You just can't vanish like that!" Mairin cried. "You have no idea how worried I was!"

Alain rubbed his neck. "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I... I just needed to sort things out," Alain hesitated for a moment. "...Where's Eli?"

"Varya's room," Mairin replied, which didn't surprise Alain at all, Varya and Eli were inseparable.

"I'm going to talk to him," Alain said, eyes shifting towards the ground. He saw Mairin nodding out of the corner of his eye, and he sighed. Even with his sudden trip to the lab, the situation here remained the same. Eli had still stormed out of class, and Alain was positive that this would happen again in the future.

"Alain," Mairin said as he headed towards the stairs. He paused, glancing back at her. "...Don't press him, please."

He closed his eyes, knowing that Mairin simply didn't want another fight to break out. He never wanted them either, but they always seemed to spark from the simplests of disagreements. Alain gave Mairin a nod, before beginning to climb the stairs.

He didn't have to go far once he crested the top of the stairs, since Varya's room was the first one. Her door was open as Alain stepped in, his eyes sweeping the room for his children. They were sitting on the bed talking to each other, neither having noticed their father in the doorway. Varya's hands were swiftly signing out something, and Alain naturally read the gestures without a second thought.

' _You don't always have to come,'_ She signed to Eli, looking distressed. ' _I can handle it on my own.'_

"You're right," Eli replied, Varya's eyes reading his lips as he spoke. "I don't have to come– and you can handle it on your own– but that doesn't mean you have to!"

Alain cleared his throat, not wanting to stand in on a conversation that clearly wasn't meant for him. Eli stiffened up at the sound, sharp blue eyes darting to the doorway. The concerned look on his face vanished, a familiar scowl taking its place. Varya frowned at Eli's movements, her own gaze shifting towards the door to see what was happening.

Varya quickly looked away as she saw Alain there, the sixteen year old lacing her fingers together.

"How long were you there?" Eli snapped, his body becoming tense.

"I just got here," Alain said in a quiet voice. "I need to speak with you."

Eli was still for a moment, before turning back to Varya. He signed a few words to her, the gestures blocked from Alain's view, though he guessed that he was saying something along the lines of him being back soon. Eli didn't make eye contact as he stood, briskly walking past Alain and into the hall.

Alain shut the door behind him, and his son turned to face him, arms crossed. There was no need for them to go anywhere else– outside of Varya they were the only ones upstairs, and she wouldn't be able to hear a word of their conversation. Alain hesitated for a moment, trying to decide just what to say.

"Your actions today were unacceptable," Alain finally said, voice quiet. "Even if you don't hold your education as important, the way you treated your teacher was inexcusable."

"Mmh," Eli grunted.

"Along with how the school decides to handle this, you will also be grounded from electronics for a week," Alain continued, unsuprised as his son didn't even blink at this. Eli simply leaned against the wall, gaze locked on Alain.

"Fine. Are we done here?" He asked, eyes sliding towards Varya's room.

"...I got your voicemail," Alain said after a moment, and Eli tensed up. "Eli, I want you to understand that I did not walk out because of you– I left because of my own actions," He hesitated for a moment. "I am still very disappointed in what you did today, but that does not excuse me for losing my temper on you. Perhaps this is something I should have done a lot sooner, but I am sorry for how I treated you."

Eli's jaw tightened, clearly not sure of what to make of this apology. His eyes briefly met Alain's, before sliding down to the floor.

"Whatever," He finally muttered, voice rough.

With that Eli pushed past Alain, clearly desperate to return to his sister's side. Alain watched as Eli threw the door open to her room, the door then slamming shut behind him. Alain stared at the white door for a moment, blinking a few times at the sudden exit. He turned away, a sigh escaping his chest as he leaned up against the wall for a moment.

Alain knew from experience that things did not get better over night, but even then the harsh exit still pressed on him.

This would be something to take one step at a time.


	3. Food Feud

**This one-shot is more silly than anything. :) But it will be about newly married Alain and Mairin.**

* * *

 **Food Feud**

Mairin's heart was thumping– and she wasn't sure if it was from horror or anger. Tears blurred her eyes, and she forced herself to turn away from Alain. Her hands curled into fists, trying to understand just what was happening. This was her husband– someone she loved, someone she had trusted! This couldn't be happening... they had only been married for a month...

Her gut twisted, perhaps this had been going on for even longer– all hidden behind her back.

Mairin struggled to find her voice. "H-how long?"

"What?" Alain asked, taking a step towards her.

"H-how long has this been going on for?" Mairin managed to ask, her throat feeling tight.

"Mairin, I don't understand why you're making such a big deal over–" Alain began, and she gritted her teeth.

"Stop acting like this is nothing!" Mairin cried. "I walk into the kitchen to find– to find–" She shot a disgusted glance at that horrible _thing_ just sitting in their kitchen. "To find you putting _that_ into my tea!"

Alain closed his eyes. "It's carrot juice Mairin. Just carrot juice."

" _Just_ carrot juice?!" Mairin asked, whipping around to face him. "You've been sneaking that disgusting food– if you can even call it that– into perfectly good tea! How could you waste the tea like that, Alain? How could you keep this from me?"

Alain sighed. "It's not wasting, you didn't even taste the difference! It was just making a bit healthier, since you add like a cup of sugar to any drink you have. Besides, carrots are naturally sweet so if anything it's just another sweetener–"

"You've been putting _vegetables_ into my _tea,"_ Mairin said with narrowed eyes. "I trusted you, Alain."

Alain let out another sigh. "Mairin, it was a cup of tea."

She crossed her arms. "It was _my_ tea."

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly Mairin, it isn't hurting anybody. Besides, you just can't survive off of sugar!"

"I've been doing just fine my whole life," She said haughtily, grabbing her cup and dumping the contaminated drink down the sink. Her husband simply shook his head as the tea was dumped. " _I'll_ be making my own tea from now on."

"No, you're not," Alain said. "The neighbors keep complaining about our fire alarm going off– I'm doing all the cooking."

Mairin was busy getting out a tea bag– determined to have a drink that wasn't tainted with carrots. "I am perfectly able to make tea."

"The apartment landlord has sent someone over to fix our fire alarm– twice now! They thought something was wrong with it because your cooking sets it off so much!" Alain cried.

"You're complaining about my cooking," Mairin muttered. "But yet you put carrot juice in my tea. Who knows what else you've done with my food."

She was joking– but the silence coming from Alain made her pause.

She turned to face him, eyes narrowing as Alain's gaze darted to the floor. "...Alain... You haven't sneaking anything else in my food... have you?"

He took in a deep breath. "You cannot survive off of sugar, which is what your diet would only consist of if I didn't do anything, so I've been making sure that there's actually something substantiation in the meals I cook," He crossed his arms. "It's called a recipe, Mairin, not 'sneaking'."

Her amber eyes glared at him. "It is sneaking if I didn't know about it," She pulled back slightly. "...You've been going behind my back!"

"I've been cooking food," Alain shook his head. "Are you really going to freak out over this, Mairin? Over carrot juice? Over spinach in a smoothie?"

Mairin's eyes widened– only Alain would be able to ruin a fruit smoothie. "...You said it was green because it had Lum berries in it!"

"It does have Lum berries in it as well," Alain replied. "I don't lie to you, Mairin."

"You just hide things," She snapped, hands curling into fists. "I thought I could trust you!"

His fingers pressed against his forehead. "...We're having a conversation about food, Mairin. Food. It's not like I've been poisoning your meals!"

"You might as well have," Mairin said coolly, and with that she turned away. She left the new tea bag on the counter, heading out of the kitchen. "...We can finish this conversation once we're ready to be honest with each other– but until then you can keep you and your deceptive cooking to yourself. I'll be eating out tonight."

" _Deceptive_ cooking?" Alain asked, staring at his wife as she walked out on him. "Really Mairin, really? And we ate out last night, we don't need to do it again!"

"Apparently I do," Mairin's voice called as she made her way through the apartment. "If I don't even know what I'm eating at home!"

Alain stared at the abandoned tea bag and the bottle of carrot juice. "...She's taking this way too far. It's just food!"

The bottle of carrot juice said nothing.

* * *

"Over four hundred calories in that cheeseburger alone..."

"Are you looking up how many calories are in my dinner?" Mairin snapped, glaring at Alain as he peered over his phone.

"Just thought you should be aware of what you're putting in your stomach," Alain said a bit coolly as he bit into his own food. Mairin shifted her bag of takeout to the side, looking at Alain's plate.

"Well, at least I'm actually eating food meant for humans," Mairin muttered, glowering at the Pokemon food Alain had on his plate. It had been sometime since she had seen him eat this... 'delicacy', and she was sure he had solely put it on his plate just to bother her.

"It's healthy, made of berries– and not pure sugar like you eat," He replied.

"At least I don't drink more coffee than water," Mairin snapped back.

"That is true," Alain remarked, rather calmly, causing Mairin to look up. "You only drink chocolate milk."

"Well... well milk is good for you!" Mairin said, hands wrapping around her glass. She wasn't quite sure how this fight was one to win– but she wasn't about to hand him victory.

"Until you add five cups of chocolate powder to it," Alain finished, taking a sip of his coffee. Mairin felt herself tensing– she _hated_ when Alain got like this; calm, acting as if no other answer but his was right. He leaned back, his long arm reaching the counter and snatching something off of it. "You might as well be eating this."

He tossed one of her chocolate bars that she kept stashed around the house at her, before continuing his meal. Mairin glanced at him, then down at the wrapped chocolate on the table. Then smirking she snatched it up, slowly unwrapping it so Alain would see her every action. Her amber eyes bore into his blue ones, not breaking eye contact as she dunked the chocolate bar into her chocolate milk–- before proceeding to take the largest bite she could. She continued staring at him as she dipped in another piece, just challenging Alain to say something.

"...Don't come whining to me when you get a cavity," Alain said, eating a bite of his salad.

Mairin grinned, taking another bite of her chocolate. "I've never had one in my life."

She enjoyed the way Alain visibly shuddered as she took a bite of her cheeseburger, swiftly followed by several bites of chocolate. He closed his eyes, taking a long sip of coffee, before taking in a deep breath.

"Honestly Mairin, this isn't healthy for you," Alain said, looking across at her. "It isn't about avoiding the stuff you enjoy eating though, it's about making sure your body at least gets the nutrients it needs as well."

She took a long sip of chocolate milk.

"Admit it Mairin," Alain said, crossing his arms. "You're addicted to sugar– you can't go without it."

"Admit it?" Mairin asked. "Don't act like I'm the only one with bad eating habits– what about you and your coffee addiction?"

"Don't bring my coffee into this!" Alain snapped.

Mairin grinned. "How about this? I go without sugar for a week, as long as you go without coffee for a week."

"..."

She laughed. "I thought so. You aren't about to give up your coffee, so you aren't about to change my mind about sugar."

* * *

"Alain– where on earth is the sugar?!"

Mairin fumed as she heard a chuckle coming from the other room, and Mairin leaned out of the kitchen to glare at Alain. He was sitting on the couch, reading a book with a cup of coffee in hand. The morning sun was shining through the windows, but not even its light could hide the gleam in Alain's eyes.

"Alain, I am making tea and I need the sugar!" Mairin gestured to the empty space where the container of sugar usually sat, even though Alain wasn't even looking at her.

"I'm pretty sure you want it, not need it," Alain replied, adjusting his reading glasses after turning a page.

"Where on earth did you put my sugar!"

"Relax Mairin, it's in the kitchen," Alain said. "I just moved it."

It took Mairin several minutes to find out just where he had 'moved' it to– which turned out to be right on top of their cupboards. In other words– out of her reach unless she had a chair. Mairin glowered up at the sugar container, knowing that attempting to reach it would most likely result in her falling. She eyed the tiled floor, wondering if a broken bone would be worth the sugar.

"Alain, you have thirty seconds to get in here and get me my sugar."

"Or what?" He asked, sounding humored.

"Or... or... or else you're sleeping on the couch!"

She could just imagine him smirking. "Sounds good. Maybe then I can finish this book."

She gritted her teeth, stopping herself from letting out a frustrated cry. She instead took in a deep breath, not going to let him have any satisfaction. He thought that she had been making a big deal out of this? This little stunt was doing nothing but showing how childish he was being. He was her husband, not her parent– he did not have the right to monitor her sugar intake!

"Alain..." Mairin growled. "Get in here and get the sugar down."

She could hear him turning a page in his book. "Busy, I'm at a good part."

...So he wasn't going to budge, huh? That was fine, she had plenty of other sources of sugar in the house. She headed out of the kitchen, not even giving Alain a glance as she headed towards their room. She made sure to be deliberately loud as she yanked open a drawer, finding one of her many candy stashes.

She grabbed a handful of the hard candy, slamming the drawer shut before heading back towards the kitchen. She noticed Alain glancing at her out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't acknowledge him. She set the candy onto the counter, before beginning to search the drawers for something heavy. After a minute of searching she found the meat tenderizer in the back of one of the drawers. She and Alain had gotten it as a wedding gift, but they had yet to use it. She glanced over it for a moment, before returning her focus to her candy.

Then she began to smash it.

The loud banging clearly caught Alain's attention, because moments later he was in the doorway of the kitchen. "Mairin?!"

She grinned, before setting down the meat tenderizer, and scooping up the candy that had been reduced to crumbles.

"Just getting some sugar for my tea," She said, dumping the crushed candy into her tea.

Alain closed his eyes. "...How on earth is that even going to taste good?"

She shrugged, not even caring what it would taste like as she stirred the candy into the liquid– the look on Alain's face was more than satisfying. She smirked as she took a sip, and he merely rolled his eyes. She smacked her lips for a moment, the taste of the candy-tea somewhat strange, but not necessarily bad.

"Oh yes," Mairin said after a moment, as if she had just remembered something. "You're going to regret this."

She gave Alain the sweetest smile she could manage, then walked out of the kitchen as she took another sip of the tea.

* * *

Alain simply glared at Mairin.

His Sawsbuck coffee didn't quite have the same taste as the beverage he brewed at home– but with his coffee maker 'mysteriously' gone he had little other choice but to go down the street to get the one thing he needed to get through the day. He hadn't said a word to Mairin, knowing that would only count as a victory for her, but still he glared.

He had simply moved the sugar container to another place in the kitchen! With a little bit of creativity or help of a Pokemon she could have gotten it down with ease! Or she could have just opened up a new bag of sugar from the pantry if she was desperate enough. But had she given him the same liberities with his coffee maker– no. His search of the kitchen earlier this morning had yielded no sign of the machine, and with work he wouldn't have the chance to look elsewhere until this afternoon.

And Mairin was continuing to refuse to eat any of his food– a takeout breakfast in front of her as he sipped his coffee.

"How is it?" Mairin asked with a smile.

"...Decent," He concluded after a small sip. "But they put in too much cream. I should have just ordered it black."

She shuddered, perhaps a bit over dramatically.

Despite the seemingly casual conversation, there was still a tension in the air, both of their minds focused on the war that had unfolded in these last few days. Alain had already decided that Mairin had crossed a line when it came to messing with his coffee– but fortunately he already had his retaliation planned.

But that, of course, would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

There was no denying that Alain's smirk could be terrifying.

He had taken the missing coffee machine better than she had expected him to– if you didn't count his francitic half-asleep search through the kitchen yesterday. But he had simply taken to buying his coffee instead, and perhaps her plan would have gone better if there wasn't a Sawsbuck Coffee just around the corner from their apartment. But between her takeout and his coffee their eating-out budget was going fast.

But it was still that smirk that was concerning her the most. When she had first seen it she had wondered if he had managed to find his coffee maker, but the Sawsbuck cup in his hand said otherwise. He hadn't said anything to her besides a good morning, simply looking over several papers as he leaned against the counter.

She eyed each piece of food she handled for some sign that Alain had messed with it, carefully slipping the bread into the toaster (it was far too cold for her to want to go buy breakfast today). Alain leaned over, causing her to pull back, but he simply turned the timer down on the toaster– which for some reason had been set to the longest time. She pressed her lips together, wondering if she should thank him for saving her toast from becoming burnt– but he still had that grin on his face.

The sugar container was still on the top shelf where he had left it. The new bag she had opened last night was in its same spot on the counter. She opened the fridge, pulling out her jar of Pecha berry jam, which she opened to find untouched as well. She uncertainly glanced at Alain, just wondering what he had done.

He looked up, frowning. "...Did you put the toaster timer back on the longest?" He asked uncertainly after a moment, his grin faded. "Really, Mairin?"

She glanced at the toaster, eyes widening as she realized that it was back on the longest setting. "Wh-what? I didn't touch it!"

He sighed, setting his papers down and peered into the toaster. "...Seriously, the fire alarm has gone off enough this month," He pushed the 'cancel' button, and perfectly toasted toast popped up. "Just leave it at three minutes– it does it perfectly."

She stared at the toaster– she hadn't touched it! She reached out, grabbing the toast and setting in on her plate, opening the jar of jam. She risked another glance at Alain, who once again had that small smirk. She shivered, and sniffed the jam– just good old surgery Pecha berry jam.

"Okay– what did you do?" Mairin asked, spinning to face him.

His smirk widened. "You'll see."

Her hands went to her hips. "And just what does that mean? My food is untouched so far, and there's nothing you can do to my lunch since you'll be at work, and I'll just be eating out for dinner," She eyed him. "...Maybe you didn't do anything, and just acting like you did so I'll panic."

Alain paused. "...You know, that's actually a good idea. Too bad I didn't think of it," He grinned. "Let's just say, Mairin, that until my coffee maker is back on the counter that you'll find that there's a lack of candy in this apartment."

Mairin stiffened up. "...You touched my candy stashes?"

He shrugged as her eyes widened. "You touched my coffee. Desperate times call for desperate measures, Mairin dear. Return my coffee, and you may have all of your candy back," He picked his papers back up, looking over them. "I must admit though, you did have some good hiding places for them though."

Mairin's heart was thumping– had he really found all of her stashes?! She took a step towards the pantry, and his grin widened.

"The chocolate at the bottom of the almond container won't be there," Alain said without looking up.

She gritted her teeth– she had thought that was the one he didn't know about, since he always refilled the almonds before they ran out.

"...So you really found all of them," She asked, voice tense.

"Yep. All three," Alain said– and Mairin found herself relaxing as he said this. The panic in her gaze slipped away, her own smirk spreading across her face.

"All three, you say?" She asked, grinning, and Alain paused.

"...Yes..." He said after a moment, an uncertain tone entering into his voice.

She approached him, smirking. Alain's confidence from before had seemed to vanished, and she pushed his arms out of the way, leaning up against his chest. His coffee and papers were held off to the side, blue eyes staring down into gleaming amber eyes.

"Well, Alain dear," She said in the same tone he had used with her just minutes ago. "I have something I need to tell you," She pushed herself up onto her tippy toes, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She smirked, their faces inches apart. "I don't have of three stashes of candy– I have seven."

Then with a chuckle she walked away.

* * *

Alain sighed, glancing at his watch as he sat in the kitchen.

It had been a day since his attempt to steal Mairin's candy stashes had failed– and four days since this feud had begun. Mairin hadn't done a thing since she had stolen his coffee maker (which he still hadn't found), and it seemed that she wasn't planning on relenting with her insistence to eat fast food for dinner. With both of them as stubborn as a Mudsdale, he was quite sure this would go on without end if something wasn't done.

After several minutes his watch started beeping. He sat up, reaching for the oven mitts he had on the counter, slipping them on as he opened the oven. A warm scent washed over him as he pulled the pan out of the oven, setting it on the counter to cool. He turned off the timer on his watch after he set the mitts to the side, then set off to work on cleaning the dishes he had used.

Usually for a task like this Mairin would have music playing, but Alain was quite happy with the silence. He let his thoughts wander as he straightened the kitchen, putting things away as he went. To him the quiet itself was like music, embracing and calming.

"Alain?"

He was pulled from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Mairin entering their apartment, groceries in her arms. She looked very surprised to see him there, his wife blinking as she stared at him.

"Hello," Alain said warmly, putting a bowl up into the cupboard.

"...Shouldn't you be at work right now?" She asked, frowning as she set the grocery bags onto the counter.

"Max is covering for me," Alain explained, and he noticed the way her eyes lit up as the scent in the kitchen washed over her. "I wanted to talk," He hesitated. "I think this whole... thing has been going on for long enough."

He gestured around the kitchen, not quite sure of what to call their food feud.

"Is that...?" Mairin asked, eyes landing on the pan on the stove.

"Brownies," Alain confirmed, and a smile spread over her face. "I made them for you, as a truce. I... I shouldn't try to control your diet. You're an adult after all– even if you don't always act like it."

"Hey!" She snapped, hand reaching for the brownies.

He swiftly snatched up the pan. "This is only for if you agree to the truce!"

She smirked slightly. "In other words, you want your coffee machine-thing back."

"Yes," He said, still holding the pan out of reach.

Mairin laughed. "You do realize it was basically in front of you the whole time, right?" She said, holding out her hand. "And yes, I do accept your truce– hand over the brownies," He hesitantly lowered the pan, and she took them out of his hand. "I hide your coffee maker on the bottom shelf of your half the closet," She flashed him a grin. "Didn't think I'd hide it with your things, did you?"

He stared at her– realizing that he had looked through her half of the closet, but never his half in his grand search of the house for his coffee maker.

She slid open the drawer, finding a knife to cut into the brownies. There was a huge smile on her face, not even bothering to use a fork or a plate as she placed the slice into her hand– taking a huge bite. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of the freshly baked brownies.

"Mmm!" She said happily.

"Tastes good?" Alain asked, and she gave him a happy nod, amber eyes shining. His own eyes gleamed, a slight smirk on his face. "Glad you like it."

She noticed the glint in his eyes, pausing mid bite. She swallowed what was in her mouth, staring at Alain.

"...What did you do to these brownies..." She asked slowly, and Alain chuckled. "Alain!"

He flashed her a smirk over his shoulder as he went to go retrieve his coffee maker. "Don't worry Mairin, a little zucchini never hurt anyone."


	4. A Little Faith

**It'll probably be some time until I upload another chapter to this fic, since I have another Marissonshipping story I've been working on that I hope to be able to upload here soon. I also have my other fics to work on as well.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a really fun to write. :)**

* * *

 **A Little Faith**

Alain made sure that the door was shut quietly behind him as he entered the house, glancing around the darkened dining room for a sign that anyone else was up. His home was dim, the sky outside dark and flecked with stars. The clock on the wall read 9:00– not too late, but much later than Alain normally came home. He hung a jacket up on a coat rack near the door, before frowning as he noticed Mairin's green sweater draped over a chair.

He picked up the sweater, glancing over it has he hung it up. Had Mairin gone out today? He had only been at work for a few hours, and if she needed something he wasn't that long of a drive away. His worry silently gnawed at him as he made his way through the house– just a small little place they had been renting out for nearly a year now. He didn't turn on any lights as he headed towards his bedroom, quietly opening the door and peering inside.

Mairin was curled up on the bed, still in her day clothes, not even under the covers. Soft breaths came from her, long red hair falling across the pillow. Alain smiled softly, entering the room and sitting down next her to. He pressed his hand to her forehead, but like earlier she didn't have a fever of any kind. But that didn't excuse the fact that she had thrown up several times in the last few days.

He hadn't wanted to go to work, but Mairin had insisted that she would be okay, and so he had taken a shorter and later shift today. While he wished he could have at least said goodnight, he was glad to see that she was resting, and he hoped that whatever bug she managed to catch would pass soon. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her head, before pushing himself to his feet.

A small hand grabbed his wrist, and he turned to see Mairin's eyes sliding open. "Where are you going?" She asked in a sleepy voice, her grasp loosening, and he slid his fingers between hers. "Isn't it late?"

He ran his thumb across the back of her hand. "I'm sorry I woke you up," He said, a flicker of guilt running through him. "Just go back to sleep, I'm just going to go get me something to eat, I had a small dinner," He laid her hand on the bed. "I'll be up soon."

Mairin let out a yawn, slowly stretching. "I'll come you," She slowly sat up, smacking her lips. "I haven't eaten much either..."

Alain opened his mouth, torn between telling her that she should just rest and the fact that she should be eating. He relaxed after a moment, since she hadn't had much of an appetite lately he decided that this was a good thing. He smiled, offering his hand and pulling her to her feet. She leaned against him for a moment, another yawn coming to her as she fumbled towards the door.

"What do you want to eat?" Alain asked, knowing that this was a better question to ask than naming off foods. She pressed her lips together for a moment, amber eyes lost in thought, and finally she shrugged.

"I dunno," She shifted. "Maybe some fruit or something...?"

It wasn't much, but Alain accepted the answer with a smile. They were soon back in the dining room, and Alain flipped on a light. Mairin stumbled towards the table, sinking down in a chair and laying her head on her arms. She had a distant look in her eyes, and Alain figured that she was more tired than she was letting on.

No words passed between them as he made dinner, Alain quite comfortable in the silence, and he didn't want to push Mairin into conversation. He didn't make anything extravagant, not wanting to test Mairin's stomach with his own meal. His eyes slipped to his wife as he began cutting up some berries, who had sat up. She was staring down at her hands, fiddling with a silver ring on her finger.

"Here you go," Alain said, setting a small bowl of diced fruit and berries in front of her. He sat on the other side of their table, a simple salad on his plate. Mairin gave him a grateful smile, spearing a slice of Pinap berry with a fork and sliding it into her mouth. He watched her for a moment, before taking a bite as well. "Did you go somewhere today?"

"Huh?" Mairin asked, looking up.

"Your sweater was out," Alain said, pointing towards the coat rack with his fork. "Just curious if you went somewhere."

"Oh," Mairin stared at it for a moment. "...No, I didn't. I was wanting some fresh air, so Bébé took me out in the garden," She stared down at her bowl. "I was only out for a few minutes though."

Alain pressed his lips together. "Hmm, maybe we should take you to a doctor. It doesn't seem serious, but this isn't just a cold."

Mairin shifted, poking at her food with a fork. "Y-yeah."

Sharp blue eyes scanned Mairin, Alain recognizing that her uneasiness was from more than just her being sick. He took another bite, thinking as he chewed. Mairin raised her head, watching him as well, a slight look of worry in her gaze. He could see the hesitation, and he silently waited for her to say something.

But she didn't speak, just lowered her gaze back to the table, fingers twitching.

Knowing that waiting would probably take all night, Alain spoke up. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah!" Mairin said, jumping slightly. "I mean– well... y-yeah, everything is okay, I think..."

He frowned. "You think?"

She cringed slightly, and she shoved a fork-full of berries into her mouth. She took her time chewing, eyes darting around the room as she did so, and Alain patiently waited. After a minute she swallowed the food, setting the fork down onto the table. He took another bite of his salad, not wanting her to feel like he was pressuring her to answer. He met her gaze when she looked at him, but remained silent.

Finally Mairin took in a deep breath, and sat up. "A-alain?"

"Yes?" He replied, looking up at her.

"I... I wanted to ask you something," She said, shifting. He watched her expectantly, his wife twisting a few strands of her long hair for a moment. She then forced herself to sit up a little straighter, looking into his eyes. "I was wondering... what do you think about kids?"

Alain blinked. "...Kids?"

She gulped, before nodding. "Yeah. Kids. Like... like what do you think about the idea of having kids? ...L-like our own kids?"

He blinked again. "...Like a baby?"

Another nod. "Y-yeah."

He stared at Mairin for a moment, blinking, the question honestly being one of the last things he had been expecting her to ask. It did explain her slight hesitancy, the question not a casual one, but why would she be thinking about kids now of all times? She was watching him, a nervous edge to her gaze, so he pushed his salad to the side so she knew he was giving her his full attention.

His eyes darted around the room, and he focused them on his fork as he set it down. "I... I honestly never really thought about it before..."

"Oh," Mairin said, and she looked down at her hands. "Um... could you think about it now?"

Alain frowned. "That's a question I just don't think I could answer without some thought. A baby... that's a lot of responsibility. Something I feel should be thought over and discussed before I could just say yes or no," He hesitated, stomach twisting. "I mean, we're both still pretty young, I don't think we need to–"

He paused however when he saw her expression, eyes still wide, sweat gathering on her pale skin. She was just watching him, an almost desperate look in her gaze. Alain's heart skipped a beat, his form stiffening as he realized that this was probably more than just a question. He stared at Mairin for a moment, mouth going dry.

"W-wait," He said uncertainly, pulling back slightly. "Mairin, are you...?"

She looked away. "I– I don't know," She whispered, closing her eyes. "I haven't done a test or anything, but... but I wouldn't be surprised if I was... pregnant."

Alain stared at her.

Her eyes briefly met his unreadable ones, and she quickly looked down at the table. Alain was still trying to take in what she had just said. He leaned back in his chair, blinking. "You're pregnant?"

"I think so," She whispered, her arms wrapping around her middle. "I've... I've just been feeling _different_ for these last few weeks, I don't know how to describe it, but I didn't think much of it until I started getting sick and then–" Her words were getting faster, as if she had been keeping all this in. "–Hasn't hit yet even though it was supposed to and–"

"M-mairin," Alain said, reaching across the table. "Stop– um, breathe– you're crying–!"

"I'm not–" She paused, as if just realizing that she had tears running down her face. They had come suddenly, and the tears showed no signs of stopping. She let out a small laugh, no feeling behind it, and she wiped away the tears. Alain wrapped one hand around hers as she took in a deep breath, trying to get control over herself. "Arceus, I'm a mess..."

"You're fine..." Alain muttered, truly not thinking on what he was saying. His gaze was far off, thoughts racing through his mind. "You're fine..."

Mairin's hand squeezed his. "A-alain?" She asked hesitantly. "I... I was..." She closed her eyes. "Do you think you could answer my question now? Now that...?"

Alain's mouth was dry, staring at his wife with a look of hesitancy. It took him a moment to hide this, slowly trying to keep the mounting panic at bay. He sat up slightly, looking down at his plate for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. He could feel her watching him, a worry filling the room as silence passed.

"A baby," Alain said softly, eyes slightly wide. He flashed her an apologetic smile, trying to calm her down. "That's... that's going to take a minute to sink in..."

That was an excuse more than anything. Because it had sunk it– and pure fear had taken a hold of his mind. He slowly worked to keep his breathing under control, rubbing Mairin's hand as he did so. After a moment he felt that he had composed himself to the point where he could speak without giving away the raw panic he was feeling, and he gathered his thoughts.

"Well, I most certainly wasn't expecting to come home to this," Alain said with an uneasy smile, though the lighthearted comment fell victim to the silence. Mairin was biting on her cheek, eyes still glued to him, waiting for a response of some kind. But Alain knew that he couldn't decide what to say quite yet, not until he knew how Mairin felt. "Mairin, what do you think about... all this?"

She hiccuped. "I– I have n-no idea of what to think."

She bit her lip, and Alain hesitated knowing he was being selfish to try to press an answer from her when she had asked first. "I mean... do you want to have a baby?"

A hand went down to her stomach. "I... I always have loved kids," She whispered, and Alain knew there was no denying that, she practically smothered her niece and nephew. "I always have thought it'd be wonderful to have a family," A distant look passed over her face, and she blinked it away. Her gaze went to the ground. "I g-guess I just wasn't ready right now, but..." She looked at him uncertainly. "But I would love to have a baby," She whispered. "And we've been married for two years now, s-so now wouldn't be a bad time... right?"

Alain closed his eyes, taking in her words. No matter the worry or hesitancy in her tone, her answer was quite clear– she wanted to have a baby. Even if it was something she hadn't been ready for, her words showed that she would have been eventually. This was all Alain needed to know, and he began to try to piece together an answer in his own mind. He never enjoyed lying, but he knew that simply some situations would turn out better when the truth wasn't given. If Mairin wanted a baby, if she felt that this was the time to start a family, then he would not say no.

But that didn't change the fact that he didn't want kids.

He flinched internally as the thought crossed his mind, the words sounding harsh even in his head. It wasn't that he despised the idea of children– it was that he had simply never had the desire to have kids. It wasn't something he dreaded, but never at any point of his life had he entertained the idea of him being a parent. Children were a wonderful thing, whether human or Pokemon he had always found babies adorable, but he had just never pictured himself having one.

But Mairin clearly had, and while she had never vocally said much, as his thoughts ran through his mind Alain seemed to remember all the little times. The way she had fawned over two year old North when her brother had married Grace, how protective and gentle she had been when she had found Kade's egg all those years ago. He watched Mairin for a moment longer, and she seemed to relax slightly now that she had spoken the thoughts she had clearly been keeping in for a long time now.

"N-now..." Alain said, voice slightly shaky. "Now wouldn't be a bad time," He whispered. They had no plans for the immediate future, and financially they were stable– they weren't ready, but now wasn't a bad time. His mouth was still dry. "If... if you really are pregnant, I think we're in an okay place..."

Mairin's eyes brightened, some of the worry in her eyes fading. "Y-you think we're ready?"

Alain's throat felt tight. "We have time to prepare."

His voice was much steadier than he felt.

Mairin let out a small laugh, a nervous edge to the titter, but her eyes shown. "Yeah, we can prepare... we'll be just fine," She looked up at Alain, a smile coming onto her face. "Parents... we might be parents."

Her excitement was enough to make him give a small smile, and the tension in the room seemed to lesson. Alain pushed himself to his feet, salad left forgotten. "Do you think you can eat anymore?"

Mairin looked down at her half eaten bowl of fruit. "...No."

He nodded, body feeling strangely disconnected as he walked around the table to her side. He helped her stand, his arms protectively embracing her as she rose. She returned the hug, tiredly leaning against him. He stared over her shoulder, at nothing in particular as his thoughts continued running through him. He closed his eyes, holding her closer.

"You need to rest," Alain said softly. "You just go back to bed, alright? I'll clean up everything."

"I can help," Mairin muttered, and he simply kissed the top of her head.

"You can," Alain muttered back. "But you can also get some rest."

She gave a tired chuckle, before pulling away from him. She looked up at him one more time, amber eyes staring up at him as he averted his gaze. He was aware of what was happening around him, but he truly didn't process anything as Mairin headed towards the hallway that lead to their bedroom. He stared at the doorway for several minutes, in a strange trance until he heard a door shut.

He blinked, taking in what had just happened.

Pregnant... Mairin might be pregnant... she probably was. A baby was going to be brought into their lives, a whole new chapter unfolding. Alain staggered back to their table, collapsing into the chair, heart hammering. His hands dug into his hair, blue eyes blankly staring down at the table.

There was no way he could be a father.

His breathing turned strained, fingers digging into his head. The fear was running through him, and he didn't know how to handle it. He had never had any experience with children– not even a younger sibling. He had no idea how to care for a helpless infant, how to provide it with what a child would need.

He didn't even have a childhood to look back on to help him.

Alain pushed himself to his feet, walking out of the dining room, limbs feeling heavy. His heart was beating heavily, eyes narrowed, but he wasn't angry. The only thing he was feeling was a raw fear, wondering just what was going to be coming into his life. He didn't doubt Mairin's ability to be a mother– but he would be nothing but a burden when it came to a child. But... but she had seemed so happy– he would only be hurting her if he expressed that his feelings were only opposite.

Alain came into focus with his surrounds as he heard the sound of something dialing– and he realized he was sitting in front of the video phone in the family room. He stared as it sent out the call, recognizing the number he had dialed without thought. Alain gulped, but made no effort to stop the call. The screen flashed as the call was answered, a familiar figure on screen.

"Hello?"

The corner of Alain's mouth twitched. "P-professor."

Professor Sycamore smiled. "Hello, Alain," The professor was in the back of the lab– Alain recognized the room right off. The professor was looking over a device of some kind, a screwdriver in his hand as he poked at a panel. "Did you leave something at the lab?"

"No, sir," Alain said, and he felt his mouth going dry again. "I... I just wanted to talk to you."

Professor Sycamore looked up, blue eyes curious. "Well, I'm all ears, I'm not planning to turn in for sometime."

Alain nodded slowly, it wasn't that late, but yet he felt exhausted. He lowered his head for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "I... I have no idea of what I should do."

The professor heard the stress in his voice, and looked up from his work. "About what?"

Alain swallowed. "Mairin and I were talking today..." He paused, considering just what he should say. "...And she starting talking about kids," Alain muttered, feeling slightly on edge when he saw a smile pull at the corner of the professor's mouth. "She– she wants to start a family."

His words feel flat, not even describing the feelings running through him.

"That's definitely a big step," Professor Sycamore said, watching Alain. "You have been married for a few years now, and seem to be in a good position to do so," The professor raised an eyebrow. "However, there is much more to having a family than being in a good situation– is a family something you feel that you two are ready for?"

Alain's heart twisted, and he looked away. "I..."

He didn't need to say another word, Professor Sycamore simply setting his machine to the side, looking at the camera. His eyes studied Alain for a moment, gaze slipping away. "You don't think you're ready."

His tone was even, calming, making it perfectly clear that this was alright.

Alain looked down. "N-no, there's no way I'm ready to have a family," Alain whispered, and he shook his head. "I... I never even considered the idea before, I just..." He gritted his teeth. "I just never thought about having that as apart of my life."

"But clearly you're thinking about it now," Professor Sycamore said. "That's the point of talking about it, this is something you two need to think about. You said she just brought it up, this isn't something you have to figure out right this moment."

Alain said nothing.

The screen flickered, Professor Sycamore studying his expression through the video phone, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "...Unless this was more than just talking about it."

Alain's heart felt heavy. "She... she thinks she's pregnant," He glanced away. "And I know Mairin, I trust her... if she thinks she's pregnant then I know she is."

Professor Sycamore's eyes clearly showed that this news made him happy, but he kept his voice even as he spoke to Alain. "And how do you feel about this?"

"Mairin's excited," Alain whispered, still not looking at the screen. "Nervous, but she's so excited."

"I didn't ask how Mairin felt about it, Alain," Professor Sycamore said. "I asked how _you_ felt."

His heart thumped. "...Terrified. Absolutely terrified."

"That's natural, Alain," Sycamore said. "Fatherhood is–"

"No," Alain whispered. "I'm terrified– I don't feel anything else. I'm not excited, I'm not happy– I'm scared," His vision blurred, and he looked at the professor. "I... I don't want a baby."

Professor Sycamore's gaze was gentle. "Did you tell this to Mairin?"

He pulled back. "Are you crazy?" Alain hissed. "How on earth could I tell that to her– she wants the baby! I couldn't tell her that I didn't want it, that would only hurt her," Alain took in a ragged breath. "If this is what she wants then I will support her, and I won't burden her with any feelings that might hold her back from this."

"Alain," Professor Sycamore snapped– and his tone was no longer gentle. "That is not how parenthood works. This is a commitment that you both need to make– you cannot simply keep your feelings buried!"

"What do you want me to do?" Alain snapped back. "Tell Mairin that I don't want the kid? What would that do to our relationship?"

"Alain, you need to be honest– so you can work through this together! Mairin is your _wife,_ you are partners, equals, and you're meant to do things together!" The professor took in a deep breath. "You... you need to give yourself more than one day to think this over as well– parenthood is much more than 'yes' or 'no'."

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now," Alain whispered.

"Yes, I do," Professor Sycamore said softly, and Alain glared at him. "A baby you didn't plan on? I know what that feels like. Knowing that it will change your relationship, and not knowing if it will be for the better? I've been there."

Alain stared at the professor.

Professor Sycamore looked away, his gaze locked behind Alain as his former student watched him. After a moment the professor took in a deep breath, his tone becoming soft once more. "I was only twenty when I learned I was going to be a father– perhaps a month away from returning to my studies in Sinnoh, with a girlfriend that was still going to college."

Alain continued staring– he was well aware that Sycamore had spent several years studying under Professor Rowan– but this was a story he hadn't heard before.

"I had no idea of what we were going to do," Professor Sycamore said, eyes distant. "I wasn't ready to be a father, let alone wanting to be one," He sighed. "I'm... I'm not saying that it will be the same with you, Alain, but this is something that should be given time," His eyes gleamed. "As time passed, my feelings changed– because this wasn't some forgien thing that would be coming into my life– this was my _child._ My flesh and blood," He swallowed. "I grew to love that baby."

"What happened?" Alain asked, not sure of what to expect– because he had never even heard so much as the professor even having a kid.

"...I said there was more to raising a child than being in a good situation," Professor Sycamore said softly. "But that is still a part of it," He closed his eyes. "We weren't married, we were both going to school– we were not in the situation to raise a child. I know that there are people out there that probably were in the same state as us and were able to raise a wonderful family, but that was something I personally couldn't do," The professor gave the smallest of smiles. "We gave our son up for adoption. It was the hardest thing I have ever done... but I wanted him to have the best future– and that was something I couldn't offer him."

"Professor..."

He took in a deep breath. "Alain, this is your family you are talking about– and it's up to you and Mairin to make it the best you can be. She needs to understand how you feel, and you need to understand how she feels," He shook his head. "You cannot simply guess and push everything to the side. Whether you are ready or not, this is your child, Alain."

He shook his head. "I can't do this."

"This is your child– and it's your responsibility to make sure that they have the best life they can," The professor said. "That can be in a home that you and Mairin provide– but if this is something that both of you aren't ready for, then there are many people out there that cannot have children of their own," The professor gave him a gentle smile. "But right now, Alain, the most important thing is to truly figure out how you feel, and see if there's more than this fear."

Alain's hands tightened. "You don't understand," Alain whispered. "I can't be a father."

"But you are," Professor Sycamore said.

"You can call someone a father all you want," Alain growled. "But that does not make them a dad. You can give them responsibility, but that doesn't mean they're going to accept it. A father is more than blood or signing a paper. A father is someone that's supposed to be th-there for a child!" He closed his eyes, tears stinging his face. " _A father is supposed to be someone that takes care of you!"_

A silence fell across the room, tears pouring down Alain's face, and he found himself shaking. He blinked, vision blurring as he sat there, another wave of fear crashing down on him. He took in a struggling breath, trying to shove the memories to the back of his mind. This wasn't about then– this was about now. Alain tried to stop his shaking, tried to make the tears stop flowing, but his body wasn't listening to him.

"...The baby isn't what's scaring you," Professor Sycamore said softly.

Alain couldn't keep back his emotions anymore– and he broke down sobbing. His shoulders hunched, form shaking as the tears came from him unrestrained. Despite the professor being right there, no one was able to hold him, so he clung to himself. The sobs shook his chest, the professor's words bitterly true.

It wasn't the baby he was afraid of bringing into his life– it was the mere thought of him being in _their_ life.

He couldn't be a father– how could he take on the role when he knew nothing of what a father was suppose to be? All he knew was of cold nights and a throbbing limbs. Of fear and the bitter smell of alcohol.

"I can't," Alain whispered, trembling. "Y-you don't understand," His eyes pressed shut, heart simply hurting. "I don't want to be like him, I don't want to be like him," It was painful to swallow. "Wh-what if I'm like him?"

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him.

Startled at the sudden contact, Alain found himself going still, heart still hammering in his chest. Her warm embrace was all too familiar, holding him gently as she pressed up against him. His eyes slide open, looking down at the hands that he had so often held in his own.

"Alain," Mairin whispered, leaning against him. "You're not the only one that's afraid."

His sobs had stopped, but the tears were still coming. He turned, looking up into Mairin's gaze. He grabbed one of her hands, holding it tightly in his own. "H-how long have you...?"

"I came down to see if you were alright, but I didn't want to interrupt," Mairin said quietly, eyes flickering to the video phone. Alain said nothing, simply pulling her in close, not caring that she had probably heard most of their conversation.

"I can't do this," Alain whispered. "I can't be like him."

"The only person you're going to be is the person you want to be," Mairin said softly, leaning against him. "And I know you only strive to be better, Alain."

Her words were comforting, but yet a part of him couldn't believe her. How could he be better when he was still the same person he was yesterday? Why was she still at his side when she knew that he had been burying how he truly felt? Still he held her, wanting no one else in the moment.

"I believe I should get going," Professor Sycamore said softly, their attention returning to the phone. "If you need anything I'm only one call away," He looked over the young couple. "I know that both of you trust each other– but what I think you need is a little faith in yourself."

Alain looked away.

"Thank you, Professor," Mairin said softly.

He nodded, and a few moments later the screen flickered to black. Alain stared at where the professor had been, thoughts and emotions still welling up in him. He was still just as fearful as before, the doubt was still in his mind, and his hand tightened around Mairin's. Neither of them said a word, and he was waiting for his thumping heart to calm down. He swallowed hard, wondering how the professor could expect him to expel this doubt and replace it with faith. Nothing had changed, he was still the same person no matter what he thought of himself.

But... but he wasn't his father.

His fear he felt towards himself wasn't from what he had done– it was from what he didn't want to become. His fear wasn't a reality, and he couldn't let that hold him back. Alain's heart thumped.

"Mairin," Alain said softly, and she squeezed his hand. "I... I'm still not ready for this."

Mairin said nothing, and again he swallowed hard. Faith, the professor had said. Sometimes what he already knew wasn't enough, sometimes one had to step out farther than what they knew, trust what they didn't understand.

"But I am willing to try."

* * *

"Whoa," Mairin whispered, listening to the quiet pulses coming from the from the machine the doctor was holding. The part he was holding up to her stomach was cold against her, but she couldn't care less as she listened to the small thumps– fast and unrelenting as it thrummed along.

There was no words that could describe what she was feeling as she heard that fragile little heartbeat.

She was three months along, and while any onlooker probably wouldn't notice she was pregnant, this heartbeat showed that there was life in her. She swallowed, letting the small thumping echo in the silence of the room. It wasn't just a heartbeat– it was her _baby's–_ her _child's_. A euphoria was spreading through her, limbs feeling light as she listened to the tiny beat.

"It seems you have a strong little one in there," The doctor said, and Mairin held up a hand before he could pull it away, simply wanting to listen longer.

"That's my baby," Mairin whispered, mesmerized.

Alain squeezed her hand, but said nothing.

The joy rushing through her was indescribable, and even when she could no longer hear the heartbeat it echoed in her mind. A soft smile was on her face, unwavering as she sat there, the doctor preparing for the ultrasound. Mairin's hand brushed along her stomach, the child growing in her feeling more real than ever.

She shivered as the gel was spread on her, the ultrasound machine being pressed up against her. Like for the heartbeat, it was freezing cold, but she remained still. Her eyes turned up towards the screen on the wall. A mass of black and gray could be seen as the doctor shifted it about, trying to get a clear image. Her hand remained tightly grasp in Alain's, waiting to see image of the child within her.

She took in a sharp breath as something that resembled a head appeared on screen, and the doctor paused, before shifting it once more. Mairin craned her head as much as she could without sitting up, trying to get the best view of the screen. Perhaps a minute later the doctor held still, smiling at the image up on screen.

Mairin's heart thumped, looking at the image of her child.

The head was the most clear feature of the black and gray image, the small body and the legs curving out from it. She swallowed hard, a pair of tiny arms visible, pressed against the tiny baby's chest. Hearing the heartbeat had been amazing, but looking at the image of her child for the first time was something else. Tears stung her eyes, and for a moment she forgot to breath as she looked at the image of her baby.

"There she is," Mairin whispered.

The kind doctor gave a small smile. "That we can find out at your next appointment."

Mairin gave a small nod, though she was already confident that the child within her was a girl. She kept her eyes trained on the screen, looking at the small child that was in her. One hand tightened around Alain's, the other drifting towards her waist. She swallowed hard as the doctor pulled the machine away, that smile still on her, tears running down her face.

"A-alain?" She asked in a small voice, looking towards the seat where her husband was sitting. He hadn't said anything the whole appointment, gaze straight ahead. She squeezed his hand, trying to get some form of response from her husband. He still didn't say anything, swallowing.

After a moment Alain looked towards her, blinking rapidly. There were tears lining his blue eyes, and it took him a moment to find his voice.

"That was our baby," Alain whispered.

Mairin gave a small nod, squeezing his hand again. "Yes, it was."

Alain opened his mouth, eyes still watering as he tried to speak. He swallowed after a moment, speaking softly. "She's beautiful."

* * *

"Mairin! What on earth are you doing?!"

His wife looked up at him as he bolted outside, amber eyes blinking once. She stared at him as he rushed to her side, before turning back to what she had been doing before. Mairin was kneeling down in the earth, dirt covering her arms and pants as she pulled up a weed from the ground.

"I'm weeding," Mairin replied, pushing side one of the Oran berry bushes, pulling up another weed.

Mairin was seven months pregnant– and her round stomach was more than enough to show that. She had a sunhat on to shade her from the heat as she dug through the dirt, not bothering to wear gloves, fingers digging into the earth. Perhaps it was a nice sight, his wife happily sitting out in their garden while she worked, but there was only panic in Alain's eyes as he rushed up to her.

"You're pregnant!" Alain cried.

Mairin let out a fake gasp. "What? I had no idea!" She smirked slightly, and continued to search for weeds, despite Alain laying a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to stand up. On the other side of the garden a certain Florges was laughing, clearly enjoying the way Alain was panicking. "I don't think there's any laws against gardening while pregnant."

"You should be _resting,"_ Alain insisted, and Mairin only grinned as she pulled up yet another weed. "Not sitting in the sun, not working– what if you get overheated?" His eyes widened. "You don't even have a water bottle out here!"

"I can get some from the hose," Mairin said, and Alain blanched.

"It's been outside," Alain whispered, saying the last word as if this were the worst thing on earth. "With dirt and bug types crawling all over it– you cannot drink hose water!"

"It's hooked to the house, it's the same thing that I'm drinking inside," Mairin replied.

"But the hose has been sitting _outside!"_

Mairin simply laughed, and Alain stared at her in disbelief that his wife was just ignoring the clear dangers around them. It wasn't just her– there was their little baby as well! The mere thought of their little Faith getting sick made his stomach turn, and once more he grabbed Mairin's shoulder. To his relief she did stand up, breathing heavily with effort– but she only walked several steps before kneeling down once more– weeding another part of the garden.

"I just can't let the garden die because we're going to have a baby," Mairin said, clearly humored by his expression. "Bébé does most of the work anyways, and she could use some help."

"You need to rest," Alain said. "Mairin, _please,_ what if something happened?"

His wife sighed. "Alain, what's going to happen? I'm literally only a few steps from the house if something did go wrong– I just want the chance to be outside," She pulled up another weed. "I just feel like I've been cooped up."

Alain bit his cheek. "...But do you have to strain yourself? I could take care of the garden for you..."

She laughed. "I don't think you could tell what's a weed and what's not," She pushed back a strand of hair, smiling up at him, and his heart skipped a beat. She looked exhausted, but yet she was still so beautiful, eyes lit up. "I learned my lesson when you dug up my hostas."

"But Bébé knows what is what," Alain said, gesturing to Mairin's garden. "So why don't you come and sit in the shade, and you can let that Florges do the gardening. I could get you something to drink, and you could just enjoy the view instead of working."

She adjusted her sunhat. "...Alright, but just this once," She braced herself, and Alain leaned forward to help her stand. "But I am capable of helping around the house– you and the Pokemon have been doing everything these last few months."

Alain wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. "We just want the best for you and Faith."

They had never even paused to consider names for their daughter– in the early months it had always been 'the baby', and once they had learned that they were having a girl (as Mairin insisted they would), they had taken to the name 'Faith' without any thought. Preparing for a new member of their family had been a journey, and every step of the way they had been depending on faith.

It was simply fitting that Faith was now who they were waiting for.

Mairin allowed Alain to lead her towards the house, where he set up a patio chair out on the grass. He only smiled as she rolled her eyes, sitting with a grunt of effort, taking off her hat. Even if she was doing her best to be independent, he knew that she didn't mind a bit of pampering. She looked out over their small yard, a hand on her belly as Alain set up a chair next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Alain asked, smiling as she reached for his hand.

"...Just tired all the time," Mairin finally said after a moment. "And my feet hurt," She flashed him a smile. "But hey, I'm pretty sure my morning sickness is gone for good."

"Knock on wood," Alain replied– last time she had said that she had woken up in the middle of the night sick. "But if your feet are still hurting why were you in the garden again?"

"I was kneeling, not standing," Mairin replied, somewhat smugly, as if this resolved everything. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. Alain watched her as she relaxed, this was much better than seeing her pushing herself with working. This is what she deserved, calmness and peace.

"You know you look too beautiful," Alain whispered, and her amber eyes opened up.

"I look like a fat and sweaty mess," She replied. "Like I'm going to pop anyday."

Alain grinned. "You have a few more months to go until you can say that," He said, and she rolled her eyes as she let them slide shut again. "And by the way, you still look too beautiful."

Alain loved the way she smiled, the way her happiness just made the sun look dim. He squeezed her hand once, and she squeezed his in reply. His gaze flickered down to her stomach, and he tried to imagine how she'd look with a small child in her arms. Only months ago the thought would have made his stomach twist– but now his heart fluttered. He had no idea what the child would look like, but now it felt so right.

"...Alain?"

"Yes?" Alain replied, her voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

"...Are we going to give Faith a middle name?" Mairin asked after a moment, frowning down at her pregnant stomach.

Alain blinked, before frowning as well. "A middle name?"

"Yeah," Mairin said, sitting up a bit.

He shrugged. "Hmm. I never thought that much of middle names to be honest, it's not really necessary."

"Oh," Mairin said, eyes drifting towards the ground.

Alain shifted uncomfortably as her face fell slightly, and he squeezed her hand again. "I mean, if you have something in mind..."

Mairin pulled her hand away, laying both onto her pregnant belly. "I, um, don't really have any ideas... My siblings just had middle names growing up and I guess... I was kinda always jealous of that," She shrugged. "We don't have to do middle names. Just promise me that whatever we do we for Faith that we'll do the same for any other kids we have."

Alain watched Mairin for a moment, her expression unreadable for most part, but he could read her amber eyes with ease. His gaze hardened at the distant look she was getting, and he sat up. "You know what? Middle names sound wonderful."

"Alain, I said we don't have to–"

"And I said that we should," Alain cut her off, crossing his arms. "You said that you wanted to do middle names, and I now agree– nothing else to discuss but choosing out a name."

Mairin stared at him for a moment, before giving a weak chuckle. "You, Alain Vide, are stubborn."

"Maybe a little," He said, reaching out to take her hand once more. Her fingers slipped between his, and he let out a small sigh. "...But do you have any name ideas in mind? Because I have nothing."

Her eyes lit up. "Well, I was thinking something like Vaya or something would be a pretty name. Or maybe Viva...? Faith Viva?" She frowned. "Doesn't really flow though..."

"You have time to think about it," Alain said. "You don't have to come up with something right now."

"'You'? As in I'm going to be the only one thinking of name ideas?" Mairin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I'm horrible with names!" Alain said, shifting. "I'm sure Faith will be thanking you if you're the one that comes up with a middle name... why are you looking at me like that? Mairin, we both know that my naming skills are horrible– don't look at me like that!"

She crossed her arms. "You have to give me at least one name idea– not just a random name," She added when he opened his mouth. "I want you to really think on it, and give me a name you truly like."

Alain stared at her for a moment, but her glare made it quite clear that she wasn't going to change her mind. He let out a sigh, but began casting his mind about into the empty abyss of his head that was name ideas. The first thing that came to his head was Bob– which wasn't that great of a start for a middle name for his little girl. He threw it aside, trying to think of something that would satisfy Mairin– but every idea he got seemed worse than the last. He closed his eyes, wondering why he was even trying when he knew this wasn't going to work.

His eyes slid open– and he found Mairin still glaring at him.

It seemed she wanted a name idea right now. Just wonderful– how did she expect him to think of something? They both knew that they would just probably go with whatever she thought of because her ideas wouldn't make them cringe like his would. But the glare was pretty convincing, so once again he poured over his mind for girl names.

A name he truly liked...? There were only a few female names that fit that bill– the name 'Mairin' being at the top of that list. Of course he knew that Mairin would not jump at the idea of naming the baby after her. He also had grown very fond of the name 'Faith' for obvious reasons, and for obvious reasons they couldn't use it as a middle name. Alain blinked, realizing just how little females there were in his life that truly meant something. Next up with Sophie, and then there was...

Alain paused, and he pulled back a little, speaking quietly. "...What about the name Harper?"

"Harper?" Mairin said, blinking. "That is actually quite a pretty name–" She paused, looking at Alain. "Wait, isn't that–?"

Alain's throat felt tight, and he gave a nod to confirm Mairin's question. "It's my m-mother's name."

They both fell silent, and Alain looked away. He didn't remember much about his mother, she had passed away when he was only four years old, but what he did remember never failed to make his heart warm. He couldn't remember what she looked like, not even the color of her eyes– but he remembered her smile. That memory was the clearest he had– his mother kneeling in a bed of lilies on a summer's afternoon, a warmest smile being given to him.

"I like it," Mairin said softly.

Alain looked away. "We don't have to pick something just because–"

"Faith Harper," Mairin insisted. "I like it, and it fits," She then gave Alain a smile, squeezing his hand. "And most importantly– it truly means something, which is more than I could ever come up with."

He watched his wife for a moment, eyes shining. "Mairin, come here."

She blinked, but leaned towards him. Alain reached out, cupping his hand under her chin as he pulled her into a kiss. His eyes slid shut as their lips met, Mairin's arm grabbing his as they embraced. After a moment he pulled back, and whispered softly into her ear:

"Thank you for showing me what family means."

* * *

Mairin was pacing the room of the nursery.

Her aching feet begged her to rest, but still she nervously continued her pacing as she stared down at the phone, finger hovering over the call button. The number staring up at her was too familiar, mocking her as she tried to muster the courage to call. They had a right to know, she wanted them to know, she just had to press the button.

She couldn't do it.

Not even Alain had been a source of courage for this– he had flat out told her not to do it.

A part of her agreed with him– they didn't care– so why should she bother? She drowned out that voice though, reminding herself just who she was trying to call. It would be wrong not to tell them, and she had waited this long. The professor and Sophie knew. Justin and his family knew. It would only be right for the rest of her family to know that she was pregnant as well. And with her baby shower in a week she felt it would be wrong to put this off any longer.

Taking in a deep breath, she pressed the call button and held the phone up to her ear.

Sweat began to form along her skin as she listened to the phone dial, calling the very people she hadn't spoken to in ages. She had made a habit to always called on Christmas, but even those calls were short and meaningless, just exchanges of memorized season greetings before hanging up. She did tried to make it something more, but her attempts had always failed. It felt so strange to be contacting them in the summer, but she swallowed all of her doubt and simply let the phone ring.

Her call was answered exactly on the third ring. "Harold Floraison speaking."

Her throat tightened as she heard his voice, familiar, but yet it felt more like a distant memory. She sat there for a moment, not sure of how to reply, but she forced herself to speak up.

"H-hi Dad," Mairin whispered into the phone.

For a moment there was no response, just a stunned silence until Harold spoke again. "...Mairin...?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, realizing that he was merely guessing. That he didn't even recognize her voice. She didn't let her disappointment show though, and continued the conversation. "Yep. It's me... um– how are you doing?"

"I'm working," He replied, his voice slipping into an uninterested drone. "Is there a reason why you're calling?"

Her heart sputtered, a part of her just telling her to hang up.

"Y-yes," She said, still pacing the room nervously as she spoke. "I wanted to talk to you and M-mom. There's something I wanted to tell you guys."

"I don't see why this couldn't have waited," Her father replied, and Mairin stiffened up– these words very familiar. Again her heart struggled against her chest, use to hearing these words every time she had managed to force her parents' attention onto her. 'Waiting' was one of their favorite things to talk about– but yet never would a time come that the waiting would be over.

She didn't have a reply, nor an excuse that would work to keep his attention– she so simply blurted out the reason why she had called– not knowing what else to do.

"I'm pregnant!" Her words rushed out, almost mushing together, and she took in a sharp breath as she tried to calm herself down. "I– I mean– I mean I wanted to tell you and Mom that I'm pregnant. Y-you're going to have a grandchild," She paused as her mind turned to her brother's children. "A-another one."

"Pregnant?" Harold repeated, tone remaining the same.

"Yes, I'm going to be having a baby, a little girl," She said, feeling a bit calmer now that she had gotten her message across.

She paused, listening for what he would say. She told herself not to expect much, because that would lead to disappointment, but... but she remembered how excited her parents had been when Hope had been born, and how happy they had been when North had been brought into the family through Justin's marriage. Her parents had always seemed so happy when it came to their grandchildren, so maybe... just maybe...

"That's nice, Mairin."

Mairin's throat tightened as she heard those words, heart thumping painfully, but she forced herself to keep speaking. "I- I'm due in eight weeks... and I'm having a shower a week from now– y-you guys are invited to come."

"That's nice, Mairin," He said again.

Those three words– those three little words that had haunted her childhood. 'That's nice, Mairin.' To anyone else those words would seem so harmless, just a casual comment, but to Mairin they were the words she had always dreaded to hear, but yet what she got the most. Just used to shrug off whatever she had accomplished like it was nothing.

She had drawn a picture– That's nice, Mairin.

She had gotten a hundred on her spelling test– That's nice, Mairin.

She had a presentation in school– That's nice, Mairin.

Today was her birthday– That's nice, Mairin.

She was leaving on a journey– That's nice, Mairin.

She had gotten a job– That's nice, Mairin.

She was getting married– That's nice, Mairin.

She was going to be a mother, but as always all she got was– That's nice, Mairin.

An automatic response, handed to her as if that would satisfy her. As if they could make her believe that those words actually meant something. She had learned a long time ago that they were just mere excuses, the words hints for her to do something else and leave them alone. She should have expected this, she shouldn't have let that horrid phrase hurt her– but yet she had been hoping... hoping that perhaps this one thing would mean something more to them than just another thing to brush off. Her heart felt so heavy, it ached so much, and she hated herself for letting her build up hope.

She took in a struggling breath. "P-please Dad, don't say that," She whispered, eyes pressing shut as tears began to form. "Say anything but that. If you don't care then just say so!"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, voice still had horrible even tone.

She felt a wave of emotion surge, and she had to fight to keep it back– to keep a burst back of what else he could have said to Mairin her entire life. She knew that her words would be wasted though, meaningless as everything else she had ever said to them. Instead she struggled with herself, wrestling to get ahold of her bitterness and force herself to speak.

"Just tell me the truth," Mairin whispered, hand tightening on the phone. "Not excuses and white lies– just tell me how you feel," Her voice cracked, and she struggled for her next words. "D-dad... please just be straight with me– do you want anything to do with me? My life? D-do you want anything to do with my child?"

Silence.

Her heart thumped, waiting for some response. There was only silence on the other line, and for a dreaded moment she was afraid that he had simply hung up, not even offering the courtesy of an answer. But then she heard him take in a deep breath, his next words still the same tone this entire conversation had been.

"Mairin, me and your mother are getting older," He said with a sigh. "And sometimes it's hard for us to–"

"I get it," Mairin snapped, cutting him off before he could continue. She knew what he was saying, she had to read between the lines so many times before in her life that she didn't even need to guess what he was saying. "You know, Dad? A simple 'no' would have just worked instead– but I guess giving a clear answer is just something you just can't do."

"I'm a busy man, Mairin," Harold replied.

"No," Mairin whispered. "Not always. Just too busy for me," Her world started to blur, tears falling down her face– but she wasn't surprised. She had known them for too long for much to surprise her anymore. "But I understand– you guys have never wanted me in your life– so I guess there's no reason for me to keep trying."

Silence.

"I... I decided a long time ago that my children would be raised in a loving home," Mairin said quietly. "And if a moment of interest can't even be offered from you, then you're not going to be a part of their lives," She shifted. "I know that you don't care, but I just thought I should make that clear."

"I see."

She shook her head sadly. "No Dad, I'm afraid you honestly don't see. You can't see anything outside of the bubble you've created," She felt her emotions crawling just below the surface, wanting to burst out and scream, but she kept the anger and sorrow at bay. "...I guess this is goodbye."

"I suppose," He replied, tone taking on a slight edge, as if he just wanted the call to end.

"W-will you at least tell Mom everything?" Mairin whispered, knowing that it wouldn't matter, but a part of her still wanted her mother to know.

"I'll see," Her father made no attempt to hide his sigh, and she closed her eyes.

"G-goodbye Dad," She whispered, and she hesitated for a moment, wondering why she was even considering to say anything more. She knew their answer, she knew their response, and she knew that after all these years she shouldn't feel this way. But yet... this was her father, these were her parents, and somehow some part of her found these next words still as true. "I l-love you."

"Goodbye Mairin," Harold said after a moment– and the line went dead.

She held the phone to her ear for a few seconds longer, simply taking in what had just happened. She wasn't surprised in anyway– she had said those words for years and had never gotten a response from them. Only her brother had ever been the one to say those words back to her as a child, the only one who had ever cared about her growing up.

But the first time those words had felt like they had truly meant something was the first time Alain had whispered them softly to her.

Mairin didn't cry as she hung up the phone– tears were streaming down her face– but she didn't cry. She simply stared straight ahead as she slipped the device away into her pocket, realizing just what she had done. After twenty-two years of life, she had officially cut the bonds between her and her parents, ending the constant struggle to get more than a glance from them. She felt like she should be sad right now, and she was shaking, but the only sorrow she felt was the same she had all her life– wishing that she was worth something to them.

She wiped away her tears, glancing around the nursery she and Alain had spent so much time working on– making sure that everything a young child would need was in here. She ran her fingers longside a the top of the crib, swallowing hard. She had this as well growing up– she had always had every physical need met– food, clothes, a warm house and bed.

She had never been given a second glance however, she had never been spared a smile or a hug unless she had begged. She had grown up knowing that she was merely second, and the rest of her family was first. She had grown up in a cloud on loneliness that still haunted her to this day, even though she had surrounded herself with people that truly cared.

She laid a hand on her pregnant belly, gulping.

"Faith, I love you," She said aloud, voice echoing through the room. "I haven't even seen you face to face yet, but I know that I love you," Mairin took in a deep breath. "And I promise you that I will never let you even doubt that– you are part of this family– I and will make sure that you know that. I promise that you will be loved, and I promise that home will be a place that you can feel safe," She swallowed, fresh tears running down her face. "You are the most important thing in my life, and nothing will say otherwise."

Her hand drifted from her stomach to the phone in her pocket, fingers tingling. Again Mairin wiped away her tears, forcing herself to sit up straight as she tried to compose herself. She wrapped both arms around her stomach, simply letting a smile overtake her face as she felt her unborn shift within her. She spared one more glance around the nursery– then went in search of Alain.

Perhaps someone might say that today she had lost her family.

But today she was simply embracing those who had truly been her family all along.

* * *

"Alain– she's kicking!" Mairin called excitedly from the livingroom, and Alain swiftly set down his spoon, placing a lid on top of the pan he had been cooking with. He bolted from the kitchen, not wasting a moment as he hurried to his wife's side.

This was far from the first time the baby had kicked– with only weeks until the baby's due date the kicking had become almost common routine– but there was just simply something addictive about feeling their child moving about. Mairin scooted over so he could sit next to her, one hand already pressed to her stomach as she felt their unborn daughter. There was a huge smile on her face, and she turned to face Alain, moving her hand out of the way.

Alain pressed his own hand against her side, letting her guide it to where Faith's foot would be. A grin on his own spread over his face as he felt the small, sharp kick against his palm, and he looked up at Mairin as he let out a small laugh. They simply grinned at each other, the moment something that couldn't be described to anyone else. He moved his hand down as Faith kicked again, this time the baby keeping her foot pressed against Mairin.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Alain asked in a soft voice, still mesmerized by his little Faith.

"...It does hurt," Mairin said after a moment of thought. "But... it's not painful? If that makes sense? Just the thought that this is my little baby just takes away any pain there is."

Mairin nudged Alain's hand to the side, pressing her own in his place. He raised an eyebrow, but placed his hands in his lap as he let Mairin have a chance, even though she got to feel the baby at all times. He turned his attention from her belly to her face, an exhausted look in Mairin's eyes, but yet she still looked so happy. Alain's smile managed to widened, simply amazed that this beautiful woman next to him was his wife, and that within her was their child.

"You know... technically it could be any day now," Alain said. "Some babies come early."

The smallest look of worry passed over Mairin's face. "D-don't remind me..."

"What?" Alain asked, looking slightly surprised at this reaction. "Aren't you excited for the baby to come?"

"I'm excited _for_ the baby," Mairin replied, shooing his hand away when he tried to reclaim the spot Faith was kicking. "I'm just not excited to have to push a child out of me."

"But it'll be worth it," Alain said with a smile– but yet Mairin was glaring at him.

"Easy for you to say," She snapped coolly. "You don't have to go through labor!"

Alain shifted, able to sense the dangerous waters approaching. "...We'll get through this, don't worry, Mairin."

Wrong answer.

" _We'll_ get through this?" Mairin asked in a dangerous tone, raising an eyebrow. "Don't _worry?"_ Despite being a whole head taller than Mairin, Alain couldn't help but pull back. "I'm going to be the one doing everything– so don't you dare say 'we'– you're just going to be standing off to the side not going through physical pain as I push a _live_ baby out of me!"

Alain swiftly leapt to his feet. "I– um– left the heat on the stove!" He stuttered, taking a step towards the kitchen. "I should go check up on that!"

"Sure, go run off to your food," Mairin muttered, almost darkly. "But we're not done talking."

Alain had thought he had gotten use to his wife's mood swings these last few months– but it seemed that these last few weeks he'd need to be extra careful.

* * *

"Alain, wake up," Mairin hissed.

Alain groaned as he felt an arm shaking him, and his eyes opened to see a dark room. He muttered something, but the arm refused to stop shaking him. He twisted, eyes sweeping the blackness of his bedroom to find his alarm clock– his body knew it was much too early to be awake. Glowing red numbers informed him that it was 3:24 in the morning, and he groaned, ready to drift back off to sleep. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he sank down into his warm bed again, and suddenly a sharp elbow was jabbed into his side. Alain let out a gasp of pain, sitting straight up.

"Ouch! Mairin– what was that for?" He hissed, holding his side in pain. Mairin let out a whimper, and he glanced at her. "...Is everything alright?"

"Alain, my water broke," She whispered, unmoving as she laid there.

Alain's eyes widened, hand fumbling for the lamp. The light flickered on, illuminating the bedroom, and he swiftly turned to face Mairin. She was laying on her back, face twisted in fear and pain, sweat forming along her face. For a moment he only stared, panic rushing through him as he tried to take in her words.

Then he threw himself out of bed, leaping to his feet as he rush around to her side of their bed. "Oh my Arceus, oh my Arceus, oh my Arceus," He muttered, stumbling as he grabbed her hand. "I– Um– oh no... Are you going into labor? Um, should I grab towels or–!"

"No, I'm just in agony for the fun of it!" Mairin spat sarcastically, teeth gritting together. "Y-yes I'm in labor!"

"Oh Xerneas, you're in labor," Alain muttered, eyes wide. "I– er– what do I do? Do you need water, or towels, um–"

"I don't care about stupid towels!" Mairin shouted. "Get me to the hospital!"

"Oh, hospital, r-right..." Alain muttered, still in a daze. "I knew that..."

* * *

"Can't you guys do something?!" Alain cried, panic in his voice, his hand tightening around Mairin's.

"Mr. Vide," One of the nurses said in a calming voice. "We need you to relax, the anesthesiologist is on her way up. Your wife is just fine, she will be getting the epidural–"

"She's in pain!" Alain cried again, cutting off the poor nurse. "You need to do _something,_ you just can't let my Mairin sit here and–!"

"A-alain," Mairin grunted, causing her husband to fall silent. He quickly returned to her side, hating seeing her go through the pains of labor. Her eyes squeezed shut, having to hiss out her next words through the pain. "D-do me a favor?"

"Anything," Alain said, clasping her hand tighter. "What do you need?"

"I n-need you," She grunted, eyes flashing. "To shut up and let me g-give birth to this baby!"

"Y-yes Mairin," Alain said swiftly.

* * *

The last five hours had been the most stressful moments of Alain's life. For all the grief Mairin had been giving him the last few weeks, he swore he was far more stressed than she was as the labor continued into the morning. He was sure that she had even rolled her eyes a few times at him in his panic. But nothing could make him relax seeing his wife in such stress and pain.

But the very thing they had been waiting so long for at last happened.

July 21. 8:37 AM. 7.9 pounds. 19.4 inches.

But Alain didn't care about the date or the numbers– all he cared about was the little girl bundled up in the pink blanket. The time nor the weight was nothing to him, only the fact that a healthy baby had been born. That after such a stressful morning and so much struggle his wife was fine– exhausted– but smiling.

Alain didn't care if every parent said this about their child– but Faith Harper Vide was the most beautiful baby in the hospital.

"Mairin," He whispered as he held the small bundle in his arms. "Look at her."

A small tuft of black hair was on top of the newborn's head, face scrunched up as she slept in her father's arms. One hand was visible beneath the blanket, pressed up near her face in a tiny fist. Alain cooed quietly, brushing a finger against her little thumb, causing Faith to shift. His arms tightened around her, yet still gently cradling her as he held his newborn daughter. He blinked, vision blurring slightly as tears entered his eyes.

"Let me see her," Mairin said, looking absolutely exhausted, yet alert as she laid in the hospital bed. She held out her arms, and Alain reluctantly held out Faith to her, knowing that Mairin deserved to hold the little baby after what she had gone through this morning. "Hello there."

He set Faith into her arms, Mairin bringing her in close to her chest. A soft sigh came from Mairin, eyes shining as she gave her sleeping daughter a smile. Alain looked at them for a moment, the image simply beautiful. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, knowing that he had to take a picture– this was a moment he simply couldn't forget.

"Oh, look at you..." Mairin whispered, brushing her hand down Faith's face. "Aren't you absolutely amazing..."

"It's hard to believe that the two most beautiful people are in the same room," Alain said softly, eyes unable to be taken off of his newborn. Mairin nodded in agreement, her focus solely on her baby. Alain snapped another photo, and then Mairin's eyes widened.

"Alain!" She cried softly, and her tone caused him to freeze up, phone falling to the bed. "Alain– she's opening her eyes!"

His panic fled at once, but still he rushed to her side. He leaned over Mairin's shoulder, looking down at Faith as her eyelids fluttered open in the bright light. Mairin let out a soft coo of excitement as the little baby blinked up at her parents, a toothless yawn escaping her. Her eyes were a dark gray, unfocused as she blinked again, before pressing them shut once more.

Alain just stared at the little baby in awe. They had been waiting for long for this moment... but he realized that this new chapter in their life was far from over– it had just began. There were countless years ahead with this little one at their side, and a rush of excitement ran through Alain at the thought. He reached out, brushing two fingers against Faith's cheek, and she leaned her head against him.

"She's amazing," Alain whispered, voice feeling like it was about to break. "Mairin– look at her. Look at how beautiful she is."

"I know," Mairin said, and with a small smile she allowed Alain to take the baby once more. "She looks so much like you."

Alain looked slightly startled at this statement, and he glanced over the baby. She did have his dark black hair, but outside of that he saw nothing in this child that reminded her of him. All he saw was an amazing little angel, who most definitely took after her mother. Of course it was too early to know just what color her eyes would become, but he had a feeling they would darken to Mairin's gorgeous amber– the shape of her eyes was clearly Mairin's.

"No," Alain said. "She's most definitely her mother's child," Alain sat down in the chair next to Mairin's bed. He held Faith so she was facing him, the little baby nestled into his arms. "Look at that perfect little face– just like yours."

Mairin rolled her eyes, but her smile was still there.

Alain leaned down, bringing Faith in close to his face. He could feel the warm puffs of air coming from the sleeping baby, and he pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, simply savoring this amazing and weightless feeling that was running through him. He didn't know how to describe it– he couldn't put it into words– but all he knew was that this felt so right. His wife by his side, his little daughter in his arms.

He opened his eyes as he heard a small click, and he looked up to see Mairin holding his fallen phone. She smiled down at the picture she had just taken, before bringing the phone to her heart. She looked up at Alain with gleaming eyes.

"You better send me this picture," She whispered. "I want to use it as my screensaver."

Alain let out a small laugh. "Anything you want," Alain promised. "Anything for you and this little one."

A sense of completeness had come over him– it wasn't just him and Mairin in their life now, but this little one as well.

Months ago he had been so afraid, but now he knew that this was what he needed. There was no other moment in his life that could even be compared to this. No place, no person, no goal was even close to what he was feeling right now. This... this was perfection.

This was family.


	5. Goodnight

**Goodnight**

Mairin was only half awake when she heard the garage door shutting.

An eye cracked open as she laid on the couch, before settling back until the cushions. She had been up waiting for Alain to come home, but now that the moment had arrived she had no interest in getting up. She was tired, and she was quite comfortable.

She could hear Alain's footsteps, putting away his things from work as he walked about. It wasn't long before he walked into the family room, Mairin still half asleep.

"You should be in bed," Alain said softly, though you could hear the smile in his voice. Mairin heard his words, but she doesn't truly process what he was saying, breathing softy. "Don't tell me you were out here waiting."

He approached the couch, laying a hand against her cheek. She let out a soft sigh at this, becoming a bit more awake, though her eyes remained shut.

"As as cute as you look right now, that can't be comfortable," He said softly. "I wouldn't forgive myself if you got a sore neck from waiting for me."

His arms slipped around her, scooping up Mairin and lifting her off of the couch. It was at this moment Mairin's eyes opened, realizing just what was happening. She blinked once, tired eyes watching as she was carried from the couch.

She wasn't sure if she should tell Alain that she was awake, slightly embarrassed that he had found her like this. She hesitated, before pressing her eyes shut as he carried her to their room. If he thought that she was asleep, then perhaps that was the safest thing to do... though she did feel bad for making him carry her.

But she honestly loved the feeling of Alain's arms around her.

He set her down on their bed with a slight grunt, carefully keeping her head cradled as he pulled a pillow towards her. He gently landed her head down before pulling the covers up over her. Her eyes may have been shut, but she could feel how steady his movements were. Mairin pondered back on the times she had woken up in bed when she knew she hadn't fallen asleep there, and realized that Alain must have done this much more than she ever noticed.

She expected Alain to go get ready for bed himself now that he had tucked her in, but much to her surprise she felt the mattress dip, Alain sitting at her bedside. Her heart raced a little faster, and even though she didn't dare open her eyes she knew that he was watching her. He rubbed his hand across the top of hers, and it took all of her willpower not to intertwine her fingers with his.

"You're so beautiful," Alain whispered softly, and she was barely able to make out his words. "I just don't understand why you don't see that, Mairin, you're beautiful."

His hand moved from her hand to her cheek, fingers running down her face before he pulled them away. He let out a long sigh, and Mairin didn't know what to make of his words. He told her this everyday, she had heard him say this so many times...

But hearing him say them when he thought that no one was listening, when he thought that she couldn't hear him... It made his words seem much more real. Her heart thumped harder, realizing that he truly meant them. He wasn't being just nice or kind.

He truly thought she was beautiful.

She felt a pair of warm lips press against her forehead.

"Goodnight, Mair," He whispered softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Mairin wasn't quite sure when this had become routine.

She swiftly shut off her phone as she heard the garage door opening, slamming it down onto the lamp table as she swiftly climbed under the covers. She normally wasn't up this late, but she had found it had become habit to stay up whenever Alain had a late shift at the lab. She settled down into bed, knowing that within a few minutes he'd be heading into their room. She shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

It had started with her waking up after having drifted off, able to catch a few of the sweet words Alain would say to her as she slept. She knew that she probably wasn't meant to hear them...

But she just couldn't describe the feeling she got when she did.

She wondered just how childish this would seem to anyone else, knowing that she pretended to be asleep when her husband came home. It wasn't hurting anyone, it was just feeding her pride if anything...

But nothing felt safer than to feel Alain by her side, his quiet words soothing the doubts that had always haunted her.

So there she laid as Alain opened the door, making sure her breathing was slow and quiet as he came into her room. She resisted the urge to open her eyes, simply listening to Alain's footsteps as he approached her side of the bed. The mattress dipped as he sat down, silently adjusting the blanket on top of her.

"Today was a bit hectic," He said softly. "Letting the starters watch _Godzilla_ wasn't a good idea..." He chuckled. "The lab was a mess from their 'rampage'."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, an image of the three young Pokemon filling her mind. She could only image the Fennekin, Froakie, and Chespin tromping around the lab, and a part of her was tempted to give up her feint just to hear more of the story. She shifted slightly, but before she could 'wake up' Alain stood up, the sound of their closet door opening.

She stayed still as he got ready for bed, wanting to do more than press up against him. She risked cracking an eye open, and much to her relief Alain was facing away from her. He seemed to be tired, his movements slow as he tossed his shirt into a nearby hamper. A pang of guilt ran through Mairin as he reached down to pick up the clothes she had just left on the ground– something that she often did.

Her eye pressed shut as he turned around, making sure she was completely still to keep up her charade.

"I wish I could have said goodnight," Alain said softly a few minutes later, and by the sound of his voice she knew that he was by her bedside. "I suppose I could have at least texted you. I guess I just have to say it now, but goodnight beautiful."

She felt her cheeks heating up as she felt a kiss being pressed to her cheek, and she didn't understand how Alain still made her feel so flustered. His finger brushed by her face, before pulling back after a moment. She heard no footsteps, so she assumed he was still standing next to her, and it took everything she had not to open her eyes.

"You do look radiant tonight," Alain said, and if her eyes were open she would have blinked, his tone somehow slightly different from before. "Absolutely stunning."

The room felt slightly warmer than before, and she felt Alain's fingers on her hand, tracing the edges as he spoke. He once again sat on the edge of the bed, voice gentle, but tone somehow off with each word as he continued talking.

"Coming home just to see you smile always makes every moment in my day worth it, and even if you're asleep just seeing you is enough."

Shivers ran down Mairin's back as the mattress shifted again– and she felt Alain plant his hands right next to her shoulders.

"You know," He said softly, and she could just hear the smile in his voice. "I must say that even when you pretend to be asleep– you're still absolutely adorable."

Mairin stiffened up in alarm– eyes popping open to see Alain right above her, a grin on his face. He let out a chuckle as he saw the look of panic in her eyes, face heating up as she realized she had been caught. For a moment Mairin couldn't find any words, just staring up at her husband's blue eyes.

"H-how did you know I was awake," Mairin asked, flushing in embarrassment.

"Because, Mairin dear, when most people are asleep they tend not to blush at compliments," Alain said softly, however there was a smirk on his face as he looked down on her.

Mairin's blush deepened.

"N-not fair," She managed to stutter out, which only made Alain laugh.

"Who said this was about fairness?" He asked, a playful gleam in his eyes. He poked her nose, causing her to scowl as he returned his hand to near her shoulder. "I had my suspicions last time I worked late, but now that they've been confirmed the only question is how long have you been doing this?"

"I, um–" Mairin began, but she couldn't find any words. She was fuming with embarrassment, and it didn't help that Alain was right above her. She could feel her face turning redder. "Er– um, I c-can't think when you're that close!"

"Really?" Alain asked, and he only came closer, his face inches from hers. "When I'm like this?"

"Y-yes!"

He grinned. "Can you think when I do... this?"

Mairin's whole face was scarlet as he pressed a gentle kiss against her lips.

A fiery warmth burned through her. "N-not fair," She whispered, swallowing. "You're... you're cheating."

Alain laughed, before pulling away from her and rolling to his side of the bed. He laid down next to her, grabbing her shoulder, but she was already turning over to face him. His grin was still there, though it wasn't as much of a smirk as it had been earlier. Neither of them said anything for a moment, Alain's hand cupping her face, his grin melting away into a gentle smile.

"Just so you know," He said quietly, gaze much softer than before. "I did mean everything I said. You're beautiful, you're radiant, and your smile means everything to me."

She closed her eyes for a moment, before pressing up against him. "I don't know how you see that in me," Mairin whispered, her head resting right below his chin. "But the fact that you do means everything to me. I love you, Alain."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you too. Goodnight, Mairin."

"Goodnight."


	6. By Your Side

**By Your Side**

Varya hated the cold.

The icy chill that ran through her, every inch of her freezing from the inside out. She was alone in the emptiness, flying through the void around her at speeds untold. Stars gleamed, their lights faint and distant in the darkness. Perhaps there was a beauty to the sight, but all Varya felt was the cold.

The icy cold.

She couldn't move, she couldn't call out– she was powerless in the void. Her whole form was stiff, held back by unseen force. She didn't know how long she struggled as she drifted, trying to reach someone– _something._

Not even the emptiness could spare a reply.

She took in a ragged breath, chills racing through her that wasn't from the cold. She at last twisted, writhing to get free. The darkness began to fade away from around her, her own body shaking her awake from the dream.

Varya sat straight up as she awoke, her room coming into focus, heart hammering. Everything carried a purple hue due to the Litwick nightlight she had plugged into the wall, somewhat soothing the paniking child. The six year old was still breathing raggedly however, chills racing down her arms. She grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around her shivering form in hopes of shaking off the coldness clinging to her skin. Bright green eyes peered around the room as she huddled in bed, knowing that the coldness wouldn't go away.

Just like in the nightmares.

She took in a nervous breath, not quite sure how long these dreams had been haunting her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the thoughts completely. It didn't matter how long she had been having them– it only mattered how horrifying they felt, and she didn't quite understand why.

That didn't stop the tears from falling down her face, chest vibrating as cries were forced from her. She didn't dare to open her eyes, knowing that she was completely cut off from the world as long as they stayed shut. She tried to reason with her panicked mind, that there was nothing to be afraid of, but nothing seemed to calm her raging thoughts.

The mere image of the black emptiness told her to run, as if warning her of a danger that her mind had yet to see.

Varya's hands covered her head, more tears racing down her face– and she was beginning to understand why waking up from the nightmare was so terrifying. Just like in the darkness of the dream, just like in the emptiness, when she woke up she was alone. She sobbed, but yet her cries went unheard. Varya shuddered, fingers digging into the blanket, and her breathing became shallow. She wanted her mother, she needed to see someone else... but she didn't want to go into the blackness of the hallway– away from the light of her nightlight and the warmth of her bed– it would just make the dream seem that much more real.

She slowly raised her hand, pressing her thumb against her chin, signing for her mother. She knew that there'd be no response, but still she repeated the gesture several times, hoping that somehow someone would come. But of course she remained alone in the room, so she buried her head into her pillow and cried, hoping that sleep would take her instead. She didn't know how long she cowered in the covers, minutes slipping away without change.

Warm fingers then brushed up against her arm, making the crying girl stiffen up. She jumped back, sitting straight up as she hastily looked around her room, hoping to see the warm amber gaze of her mother. However her green eyes met a curious blue gaze instead, a mess of jet black hair peering up over the bed.

"Var-var?" The young boy asked, Varya's eyes drifting to his lips as he spoke. Varya stared at her younger brother in surprise, her bedroom door part way open. She shrank back from the darkness pouring in from the hall.

' _Eli,'_ Varya signed after a moment, her hands swiftly forming the sign name she had for her brother. ' _What are you doing?'_

Eli's lips pressed together in thought. "I heard you crying," He said, Varya struggling to read his lips in the limited light. "So I came to check on you."

The four year old pulled himself up onto her bed, face twisted in concentration as he did so. He flashed his older sister a grin at his accomplishment, and settled in the center of her bed, cross legged. Varya was still curled up near the pillows, but she naturally turned to face her brother as he climbed onto her bed. His blue eyes gleamed as he watched his sister.

' _Thank you,'_ Varya said, and he nodded happily. She wiped away several tears, sniffing.

' _Why were you crying?'_ Eli asked, and to Varya's relief he had taken to signing himself– which was easier for her to watch than lips in the dim room. She hesitated at his question for a moment, before slowly bringing her hand near her head as she signed her reply.

' _Nightmare,'_ She said simply.

"Oh," He said, a frown coming over his face. ' _I don't like bad dreams either, but they don't seem as scary when I talk about them with Mom,'_ He brightened up. ' _Tell me about yours, then it won't be scary anymore.'_

She gulped slightly as he finished his signs, not sure of what to do. Varya knew that her dreams weren't what was considered "scary" like in movies– but yet the thought of the blackness made her want to shrivel up. Chills raced down her arms, reminding her of the coldness in the dream. One hand traced the twisting white marks on her left arm, before coming in front of her so she could reply to her brother.

' _It was so dark,'_ She told Eli, hands swiftly moving as she signed. ' _And cold. The only thing I can see are little lights, and they are so far away. I try to move but I am so cold that I just can't.'_

Eli tilted his head. "Why does that make you cry?"

Varya's throat tightened. ' _Because...'_ Her hands felt stiff, and it took her a moment to finish her signs. ' _Because in the dream I am always alone.'_

Tears stung her green eyes, and she pressed them shut once more. She tried to keep her fear back, not wanting wanting to remember. Varya bit her lip, hands clenching to keep herself from trembling, but she was failing. Tears spilled over her eyes– it hadn't worked. Talking about the dream only seemed to make the memory of it stronger in her mind. She drew up her legs to her chest.

She could feel the bed shifting as Eli moved about, but she didn't raise her head to see what he was doing until she felt someone tugging at her blankets. Her eyes opened, vision blurred from her tears as she watched Eli burrowing under her covers, his head resting on her a Jigglypuff pillow. He grinned, settling down in her bed.

Varya blinked.

"I'll stay with you," Eli declared, smiling proudly. "Now the nightmare can't scare you, because you won't be alone anymore."

Varya raised a hand, wiping away a few tears, a small grateful smile on her face. She moved towards the head of her bed, crawling under the blanket. She curled up against Eli as she nestled herself under the covers, her brother's arms wrapping around her. The six year old watched her brother as he closed his eyes, settled in moments.

It took her a minute longer– but as she watched his soft breathing she found herself relaxing. The memory of the cold was chased away with Eli's form against her, and soon sleep claimed her as well.

* * *

Eli awoke with a hum in his mind.

His eyes cracked open, the buzz in his head letting him know something was wrong. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, glancing at the clock. The glowing numbers told him it was two in the morning, and with school tomorrow he knew that the only thing he needed right now was sleep. The last thing he needed was some stupid teacher snapping at him if he drifted off, even though half of the other students were doing the same thing.

They liked to focus on him though, since he was usually the 'problem' anyways. He didn't care, he had more important things to worry about than grades and pleasing adults that despised him.

Despite the exhaustion tugging at his eyes, he slowly sat up, blinking as he began to become more awake. It didn't matter if he needed sleep– because at the moment there was someone that needed him more. He stretched, eyes drifting towards the door of his room, listening to the hum in his head. There wasn't a desperation to it, but still he knew that something wasn't right. He stiffened a yawn, straining his ears to listen.

He could hear the quiet cries coming from the down the hall.

The twelve year old sat at the edge of his bed, fingers digging into his cover as he heard her sobs coming from her room. It took all of his will power not to leapt up, to bolt right to her side– she had made him promise not to come unless he felt that she absolutely needed him. He was regretting that promise now, knowing that he should be nowhere but at her side. But if she wanted him to wait, then he would.

A loud sob came from down the hall– sounding almost painful. A wave of pressure ran through Eli's mind, tingles running down his back. He sat straight up, blue eyes wide. His whole form stiffening, and the thought of waiting flew from his mind. He leapt to his feet, swiftly bolting for the door just as another sob came from her room. His steps flew down the hallway, just short of a run as he rushed for Varya's room.

He didn't bother knocking– knowing that it wouldn't be locked, and that she wouldn't be able to hear it. Eli's sharp gaze turned straight away to Varya's bed in the corner of the room, making out the shape of the fourteen year old hunched over on her bed. She didn't lift her head as he approached, and he placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there. Varya's sobs went quiet at the touch, and she looked up at him.

Eli was unsuprised as a pair of glowing green eyes met his, her cheeks wet with tears. She looked at him for a moment, before springing forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. He sat down on the bed, one arm bringing her into an embrace, the other rubbing her back. Despite Varya being two years older than him, Eli was taller than his sister. He held her close, simply allowing her to cry into his chest.

Finally after several minutes she pulled away, her sobs now quieting down to sniffles. She leaned against him, and he had one arm still around her in a protective grip. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to get control of herself, and the glow in her eyes began to dim. The hum in Eli's mind faded as well, but he didn't even blink at it. He turned to face her, pulling back so they could look at each other.

' _What was it this time?'_ Eli asked with several swift signs– getting straight to the point.

Varya gulped, a slight tremble in her hands as she gave a unique sign that only she and Eli knew the meaning of: ' _Stranger.'_

To most this wouldn't make sense, but Eli tensed as he saw this answer– but yet he looked unsuprised. His gaze hardened, and he brought his sister into another embrace. For someone so young it was almost startling to see such a serious and angry gaze in his eyes. Eli held her close for a moment, before pulling back so he could continue speaking to her.

' _What did it say this time?'_ He asked, expression still angry, but Varya seemed to understand that it wasn't directed at her.

However she clearly shivered at his question, green eyes sweeping the room as if someone was lurking in the shadows. She looked up at her brother, taking in a struggling breath. He waited patiently for her to reply. She buried her face into her hands, pushing her short red hair back, and Eli frowned. Finally she took in a shaking breath.

' _She's starting to talk to me during my dreams now,'_ Varya signed, not looking him in the eye. ' _She...'_ She hesitated for a moment. ' _She says she knows about my nightmare...'_

Eli gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare trust that thing– it isn't natural."

She watched his lips, taking a moment to read them in the dimness of the room. Like as a child she still had a nightlight– never having been able to even drift off to sleep in the darkness. Varya gulped, looking down at her feet.

' _I'm not crazy,'_ She signed, a desperate look in her eyes. ' _Stranger is real– I know she is!'_

Eli placed his hands on her shoulders, knowing just how afraid she was that someone wouldn't believe her. That was why no one else had been told of the voice that she heard in her mind except for Eli– and he honestly didn't know how long it had taken her to gain the courage to tell even him. To most the idea of someone hearing voices would be a sign of insanity.

But Varya wasn't a normal human, and Eli knew that. Neither of them knew the full extent of Varya's psychic powers, but to him it wasn't too far fetched for her to somehow be connected to another... being– or whatever 'Stranger' was. Eli didn't care what it was, it was making his sister live in fear. Fear of herself, fear of someone else finding out, and of course fear of her constant nightmares.

Which apparently this voice knew about.

' _I know that it's real,'_ Eli said. ' _I believe you, and I always will.'_

And with that he pulled her into another hug, where he could feel her crying once more. Varya always went out of her way to keep herself composed around everyone else, it was only on these nights where she could let out everything that had built up throughout the day. Eli hated how this voice seemed to becoming more common, along side the nightmares... would it reach the point that it was every night?

How could he get rid of this _thing_ in his sister?

"Th-thank you," Varya choked out– and he was slightly surprised as she vocally spoke– she had always preferred signing. But he could also understand that she didn't want to pull out of the hug, and he gave her a small squeeze to let her know that he had heard her. Her sobs slowly came to a stop, but she still was shaking.

They sat in silence, waiting for Varya's trembling to come to a stop.


	7. Just In Case

**Technically** **they aren't married yet in this fic... but it's their wedding day so close enough it goes in this one-shot collection. xD**

* * *

Alain's heart was thundering in his chest.

He paced the small closet of a room he was in, sweat forming along his brow. He hastily pulled the handkerchief Professor Sycamore had lent him out of his pocket, wiping away the perspiration. Already another bead of sweat as forming as he stuffed it back into his pocket, hurrying over to the small mirror that hung on the wall.

His worried reflection greeted him, his skin far paler than usual. His hair was combed and gelled to hold it in place. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a blue tie resting crooked around his neck. Alain gulped, swiftly going to straighten it, hands shaking as he did so. He silently tried to calm himself, telling his body to relax, but it just refused to listen.

"Oh Arceus," Alain whispered. "I'm not ready for this."

He glanced at the clock on the wall, hoping that by some miracle more time had passed. That he could finally leave this room, and participate in the moment he had been looking forward to, but yet was causing him so much dread. Blue eyes widened when he saw the time though– only four minutes having passed since he had last checked the time.

It felt like it had been an eternity.

"M-maybe..." Alain said slowly. "I should just go mingle...?"

His stomach did a somersault at the mere thought, throat tightening with fear. Being alone was bad enough, but seeing everyone else would be even worse. Asking him if he was ready, if he was excited, and the congratulations...

Didn't people understand that one got stressed on their wedding day?!

Alain leaned back against the wall, once again pulling out the handkerchief to wipe away his forming sweat. Now he understood why people used to always carry these around, it was kind of useful... not that he'd carry one in public. Why couldn't he calm down...? Last night he had been so excited for this moment, but now there was only fear.

He was marrying _Mairin._

The smallest smile flickered onto his lips at the mere thought of his fiancee, the image of her sparkling eyes and brilliant smile filling his mind. The tension in his muscles seemed to flee, and he tried to envision her in a white gown. There was nothing to be afraid of, this had been the very thing he had wanted for so long... For her to truly be his, and him to truly be hers.

He glanced at the clock– each minute passing was a minute closer to when they would be officially married. His heart once again began racing, and he eyed the door. It wouldn't hurt to slip out and go find Mairin, knowing that simply seeing her would calm him. To hold her in his arms and let her know that it wouldn't be long until they could be so much more... Wife... Mairin was going to be his wife...

He still didn't understand how he had managed to have someone as wonderful as her.

It was one simple thought– but it was that thought that opened the floodgates and allowed all his doubts to come pouring back in. The groom stiffened up, blue eyes widening slightly as shivers ran through him. He spun around to face the wall, using his hands to brace himself.

"What am I doing...?" Alain muttered, stomach churning. "What on earth am I doing here?"

Did he truly think he even had the right to be at the altar when it would be her on the other side? Did he believe that simply having her walk down the aisle mean that he could have her? That he even had the right to be called the husband of someone as wonderful as Mairin? That she want someone like him?

"Don't be ridiculous," Alain said aloud. "She said yes– she wants this just as much as you do."

Then again he was the only person she had ever dated... she had never had the opportunity to see anyone but him in this light...

"Oh, wh-what am I doing...?"

"...Yeah– don't even think about it," A cool voice said behind him.

Alain jumped, spinning about just in time to see the door shut as a blond entered the room, and a pair of cold amber eyes swept over him. Alain simply stared at the man, slightly startled that he of all people would be here. They didn't like each other– and the only times they had spoken to each other was on the rarest of occasions.

"...Justin," Alain said slowly, staring at Mairin's older brother in surprise.

"I know that look on your face," Justin said, crossing his arms. "And I'm telling you now– don't you even dare think about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Alain said slowly, not taking his eyes off of Justin as he made his way across the room, pausing in front of the mirror. He turned, picking up a comb and running it through his hair for probably the millionth time. He glanced at his reflection, able to see that Justin was still glaring at him.

"You're getting cold feet," Justin said simply. "Feeling that perhaps somewhere along the lines you made a mistake– and wondering how on earth you got here now."

Not exactly what he had been thinking, but yet it oddly summarized the strange mix of doubt, fear, and confusion he was feeling. Alain gulped slightly, not wanting to show a weakness in front of the one he had never gotten along with. He pondered over the words some more, before scowling after a moment– cold feet? Was he trying to suggest that he shouldn't go through with the wedding– with marrying the love of his life?

"That's what you'd like, isn't it?" Alain replied coldly, setting the comb down. "Have me get cold feet and run off?"

"Actually, if you were to do that, I'd punch you in the face."

This surprised Alain– Justin having expressed nothing but his disdain at the idea of him marrying Mairin. He turned around, staring at the blond with a raised eyebrow, half expecting him to burst out laughing and yell 'just kidding!'.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Justin said, rolling his eyes. "If I had it my way you'd be a thousand miles away from my sister. You don't deserve her– and never will," He sighed. "...But I do understand what you're feeling right now– it's the same thing I felt when I was getting married."

"...Um," Alain began, not quite sure of what to say.

"I get it– less than an hour before the big moment, and you start to wonder if this was all the right choice, every possible doubt running through your mind... And I'm here to let you know not to give in to them."

Alain frowned. "...I honestly don't know what to make of this, okay? You're really the last person I'd expect to... comfort me?"

He wasn't quite sure how to word all of this.

"Oh, I'm not doing any of this for you," Justin said, adjusting his suit. "My only concern is for Mairin– and while I know that you're nothing like the kind of man she deserves to have... you make her happy," His amber gaze hardened. "And I will not let Mairin feel the pain of having someone leave her."

"I wouldn't–" Alain began.

"Really? Because Mairin has quite a few stories about you leaving her in the past."

Alain fell silent for a moment– unable to deny this claim. "Th-that was different, I thought I was protecting her then–"

"And perhaps now you think that maybe she'd be safer and better off without you," He waved his hand. "Or perhaps something along those lines, honestly I don't know what people like you cook up in your minds."

"'Like me'?" Alain repeated in a mutter.

Justin took a step towards Alain, eyes turning cold. "I have spent my entire life watching Mairin be denied the simplest of things," He hissed. "Birthday parties, Christmas gifts– I watched her beg for hugs and plead for the smallest moment of attention. Mercy humiliated her, my parents ignored her– she was stripped of what every child should have."

"And you never did anything to change that," Alain whispered, gaze hardening.

Justin's hands curled into fists, but he ignored the comment.

"You make Mairin happy," Justin said quietly. "I don't know why, but when she's with you I'm able to see her truly smile– and I will not take that from her."

"Thank you for your blessing," Alain said, sarcasm slipping into his voice.

Justin took another step towards Alain. "If you hurt Mairin," He snarled quietly. "In anyway– if you leave her, harm her, make her feel as if she's anything less than the wonderful girl she is– I will personally make you pay."

"...I would never hurt her," Alain said quietly.

"As much as I don't trust you, I do believe you," Justin replied, tilting his head slightly. "But just in case you forget that, I'll make sure you're sorry," He turned to leave, but paused after a moment. "Oh yeah, I wanted you to have this."

He tossed something at Alain, who instinctively caught it, fumbling. He stared down at the cloth in his hands, blinking at the white bow tie– which was covered in red polka dots. He looked up at Justin blankly.

"...What?"

Justin smirked. "It's a bow tie, my father wore it at his wedding, and Mother made me wear it at mine. Since Mercy has made it clear she has no interest in marrying a man... I guess you're the last one in the family now that can have it."

"I'm not wearing this," Alain said, holding the ridiculous bow tie out. "Take it back."

He laughed. "Oh, trust me, I don't want you to wear it– I want you to burn it."

Alain blinked, while Justin grinned.

"I'm pretty sure it's bad luck to wear– my father wore it and he ended up ignoring one of his kids, I wore it and my ex-wife ended up abandoning me and my daughter," He pursed his lips. "Perhaps burning it will bring some good luck, you do have a Charizard, right?"

Despite his distaste for the man, and all the stress running through him, Alain couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure she'd be more than willing to Flamethrower this thing."

"Glad to hear that the hideous thing will finally meet its end," Justin said with a relieved sigh– one that was a bit exaggerated. It only lasted for a moment though– his gaze swiftly returning to serious. "I should get going, Mairin's asked me to walk her down the aisle," He turned towards the door. "Don't even be a second late, or else you'll be hearing from me."

The image of Mairin in a white gown filled Alain's mind, a blissful smile crossing his face. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

He and Justin didn't say another word to each other, the blond walking out without even glancing over his shoulder. Alain turned back to face the mirror, slightly surprised to see that some color had returned to his face. The nervousness of what was about to happen was still there, but the pure happiness had returned full force.

He rubbed his finger of where his wedding ring would soon be sitting, and he couldn't help but smile. No, he didn't deserve Mairin, but yet she had still chosen him. She returned the indescribable love he felt for her, and that was all that mattered.

Alain's thoughts turned to Justin as he glanced down at the bow tie he'd be more than happy to let Charizard burn. And though he hadn't thought it possible... perhaps not everyone in Mairin's family was horrible after all.


	8. Halloween

"Eli, no biting!" Alain said in an exasperated tone, having to pull his fingers back from his son's snapping teeth.

"Rwar!" Eli roared happily. "I'm a dinosaur!"

Alain let out a small sigh, zipping up the back of the child's Tyrunt costume, which was a challenge with Eli twisting and snarling, his feet stomping against the ground. He stepped back once he finally securely got it on the boy, smiling down at Eli.

"There," He said. "You're all set, kiddo."

"Am I scary, Daddy?" Eli asked, tilting his head.

"Very," He replied, causing the boy to grin.

"Kade, I'm going to eat you!" Eli cried, turning and charging down the hall towards the Flareon that was sitting there. The fire type let out a yip, turning and bolting into Varya's arms.

She ran a soothing hand down the Flareon's back, shooting her younger brother a disapproving look. Like her brother she was dressed up like a Pokemon, slipping golden bracelets around her arms to complete her Hoopa outfit. She put Kade on her shoulder, eyes glowing as she levitated the last of her plastic bracelets onto her wrists.

"Can we go now?" Faith groaned, tugging at the sleeves of her mage costume. In her arms her Fennekin was mimicking her, the fire type letting out a long sigh.

"When your cousins get here," Mairin replied from the kitchen, filling up a bowl with candy. They had to do this several times throughout the month– as their family had a habit of stealing candy from the Halloween bowl. "They should've been here by now, actually."

Alain glanced at his watch. "Justin's late– what a surprise."

"Alain, be nice," Mairin chided, waving a hand at her kids. "Alright line up, I want a picture of all of you before you go out trick-or-treating!"

It took several minutes to convince Eli to smile for the camera, who kept insisting on growling and snapping his teeth. It wasn't until Alain threatened to not let him go dressed up as a Tyrunt he finally paused and smiled for one picture– but before Mairin could snap another the doorbell rang and their children scattered.

"Chance!" Eli cried as the door was open, barreling into his pink-haired cousin. "I'm a dinosaur!"

The young boy stumbled back, but grinned after a moment. "Cool! I'm a ghost!"

Chance smiled proudly as he showed off his Phantump costume, only for that smile to fade as a small snort came from a blue-haired girl next to him. His twin hurried past him, stepping into the middle of the hallway to proudly show off her costume instead.

" _Everyone_ dresses up as Pokemon," Charity said haughty. "You should've gone like me and done a character instead! _I'm_ Mulan!"

A small argument broke out among the five year olds– Eli insisting that Pokemon were a good costume choice for Halloween while Charity was adamant that there was no better choice than the heroic Mulan. Chance stood off to the side uncertainly, glancing between his sister and cousin, but had yet to take a side. Alain let the bickering slide for once, since all their focus would be on candy in a few minutes anyways, and turned his focus towards the door.

Mairin's brother, Justin, and his wife, Grace, were standing in the doorway along with two of their children. Grace had an apologetic smile on her face, explaining that they had gotten held up picking up Mercy's twins as Mairin invited them in. She hugged Justin and Grace, before turning her focus straight to her nephews. Justin briefly made eye contact with Alain, the two males staring at each other for a moment before looking away.

Of all his in-laws, the only one Alain remotely liked was Grace. She was the embodiment of her name– graceful and kind, with dark skin and curling midnight black hair falling over her shoulders. She had never failed to treat Mairin as family should, and was someone he felt was worthy of being called Mairin's sister.

"And what are you dressed up as, Sage?" Mairin asked, smiling at the younger of the two boys.

"I'm going as a champion!" Sage declared proudly, holding up a Goodra figurine. "A dragon trainer– the strongest of them all."

His older brother, North, wrapped an arm around him. "He's excited to become a trainer, as you might have guessed," He was dressed up as a vampire, with a Chatot sitting on his head, who was dressed up as a Murkrow. "Still won't be able to beat me though."

"Yes I will, North!" Sage declared, glowering. "You and your team are going down!"

"So Hope didn't want to come trick-or-treating with her cousins?" Mairin asked Justin, a grin on her face."

The blond rolled his eyes. "And I quote: 'I'm eighteen now, Dad, don't even joke about!'"

"And so he proceeded to tease her about it," Grace said.

"How rude," Alain said. "I never tease my girls about anything."

"Not true, Dad!" Faith called out– earning a chuckle from all of the adults.

"Aunty Mairin!" Charity whined, racing up to Mairin, lip curled out into a pout. "Chance and Eli are being mean! They say I don't look like Mulan at all!"

"Eli, be nice to your cousin," Alain said.

"But she was being mean about our Pokemon costumes!" Eli cried. "Chance almost started crying!"

"I think you look just like Mulan," Mairin said, kneeling down next to her niece, but Charity didn't look soothed. Mairin frowned for a moment– before reaching up and stealing a Pokeball from Alain's pocket, holding it out towards Charity. "But you know what would make your costume look extra-nice? If you had Mushu with you."

She pressed the released button, sending out a sleeping Charmander. Chairity's emerald eyes lit up, causing Alain to flinch as she suddenly scooped up Alex, causing the poor fire type to yelp.

"Yes yes yes! Thank you, Mairin, thank you!" Charity squeaked, holding up Alex excitedly. The Charmander blinked as he was suddenly placed on the girl's shoulder, before curling up and closing his eyes.

Mairin then somehow proceeded to round up all the children and their cousins to take more pictures– though Alain doubted there would be one where everyone was smiling. She could only keep them for so long though, all of them eager to get out to trick-or-treat. Alain was a bit on edge on the idea of letting the kids go on their own, especially since Hope wouldn't be with them this year, but everyone else seemed convinced that thirteen year old North would be enough to watch them.

The four adults waved to the herd of children as they set off in the neighborhood, and Alain nearly sent out Unfezant to tail them. However Mairin shot him an amber-eyed glare as he reached for a Pokeball, shaking her head. He slipped the sphere back into his pocket, looking away. Charizard and Tyranitar were stationed on the porch, to make sure the trick-or-treating kids followed the 'please take one' sign next to the bowl of candy they were setting out. The house was much quieter as the adults headed back inside, it being a rare occasion that there wasn't a child somewhere in the house.

Mairin clasped her hands together, turning around to face them, a childish grin on her face. "Okay, who's ready to have some fun?"

* * *

It turns out that when Mairin said she wanted to have a little Halloween party with her brother, she meant it.

Alain was smiling though as they settled down onto the couch, lights off and an assortment of candy in front of them. He normally wasn't a fan of the old black-and-white movies, but Frankenstein was considered a classic, and Mairin was determined to watch it. Alain was positive that she never had a chance to spend any holiday with family like this growing up, which was probably Mairin's main motive in inviting her brother.

He knew for a fact that she had invited Mercy too, but her sister had declined, having only sent her twins to go trick-or-treating with their cousins.

"Do you think we have time to get through the movie and play all these games before the kids get back?" Alain asked, eyeing the pile of board games Mairin had brought out.

"They're fueled on hype with candy to keep them going," Justin said from the other couch, one arm around his wife, the other holding a handful of candy corn. "They'll be out pretty late."

"I wasn't asking you," Alain said. "And by the way, candy corn is disgusting."

Justin shrugged. "According to Mairin that's your opinion on all candy."

"That is not–"

"Shh," Mairin shushed, shooting a glare at her husband. "No interrupting the movie."

Justin had a sort of smug look on his face as they settled back to watch the movie, which sent a pulse of frustration through Alain.

* * *

" _Trick or treat!"_ Seven voices rang out in the night as the front door swung open, an older lady standing in the doorway.

"Ah," She cooed with a small smile, a Simipour next to her holding a bowl of candy. "You all look adorable– go on, each of you take a handful. And there's Pokepuffs for those adorable little Pokemon as well."

Faith had to shuffle between her siblings and cousins to reach the door, but was more than happy to claim her prize of candy, slowly adding to the stash in her pillowcase. Everyone always seemed to go out of there way to get fancy buckets or bags– but pillowcases could hold far more candy!

She was sure to grab two Pokepuffs for Kindle as well– she had only had the fire type for several months now, but having a Fennekin was just like she had dreamed it would be like. A warm companion to snuggle with at night, an adorable friend to always be by her side, and a partner that never failed her in battle. Kindle ate away at a Pecha-flavored Pokepuff as they hurried onto the next house, ready to repeat the same process they had all night.

"I need more candy!" Eli declared, bolting ahead the group. "Tyrunts need lots of food to grow big and strong!"

"If you eat all the candy at once then your teeth will rot out," Charity said.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"You guys need to hold our hands when we cross the street!" North called out after the kids.

Faith was grateful that she wasn't the oldest like usual. She usually was the one that had to be in charge of everyone, but tonight that burden was on North. Still she grabbed Eli's hand as they caught up to them, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Varya was still with their group, and left the twins to North.

This was always the most boring part of trick-or-treating, heading off to the next neighborhood, having to walk alongside the road where there were usually no houses– and of course the trees and shadows just tended to look that much creepier. Kindle seemed to pick up on her uncertainty, letting out a small Ember to light up the stretches where the streetlights didn't quite reach them.

"Just because I have a Chatot doesn't mean I was going to dress up as a pirate," North growled in annoyance, his half brother pressed up to his side. "You've been telling me to every year since I've gotten him– and the answer is no!"

"But having a Pokemon that matches makes a costume that much better," Charity informed North, whose hand was locked in North's as they headed to cross the street once more, as this side of the road was all forest. "Like how Alex is Mushu for me– right Mushu?"

The Charmander on her shoulder let out a chattering noise, looking as if he'd rather be asleep.

"Well, I don't think he likes being a Murkrow," Sage insisted, pointing at the Chatot's costume.

"He loves it. Say 'Murkrow', Chatot," North replied, and the flying type on his head ruffled his feathers.

"Murkrow-krow!" The Chatot cawed, however the voice he used sounded nothing like a Murkrow.

North rolled his eyes. "He does that on purpose..."

Faith paused as she felt a tug on her sleeve, and she looked down expecting Eli to be demanding to stop holding his hand now, but instead she found Varya. She paused, turning to look back at her younger sister– whose bright green eyes were lit with panic.

' _Chance,'_ She said, using the name sign she had for her younger cousin. Faith frowned, but she wouldn't be surprised if something had made the young boy cry. She turned to try to locate the pink-haired child– but she saw nothing. She quickly spun around to see if he was near Charity or the boys, but she saw no sign of him.

"North, stop!" Faith cried, eyes widening. "Chance is gone!"

North stopped in his tracks, dark skin paling slightly at this news. He tugged Charity closer to him, spinning around as well, desperately trying to locate the five year old. Panic lit his eyes as they saw no trace of the boy though, and North shot Faith a frightened glance.

"When did we last see him?" He demanded.

"Back in the neighborhood I think..." Faith whispered, paling herself. "I d-don't know, I wasn't really keeping track..."

"You were in charge of Chance, Sage!" North growled, turning to face his brother. "Faith had Eli and I had Charity– that's what we agreed on!"

"I... I was watching him!" Sage protested. "I just... I just... I'm sure he hasn't gone far! He probably just wandered off or something."

"Come on, let's backtrack," Faith said. "Kindle, go on ahead and see if you can see Chance."

The Fennekin bolted off of her shoulder, scurrying ahead as her trainer asked. Faith made sure she had a tight grasp on Eli's hand, determined not to have anyone else wander off, and hurried back in the direction they came. Varya was a pace behind her, nervously pulling Kade from off of her shoulder to cradle him. They could hear their cousins following after them, but Faith kept her eyes ahead in search of Chance.

Her panic only grew as they saw no sign of him though, their group crossing the street in silence as they continued to backtrack. With each step Faith was regretting with not helping North keep an eye on everyone, her voice cracking as she called out for Chance. The others mimicked her, but they got no reply.

"Kin!" A voice yipped, and Faith felt her hopes rising as she heard the Fennekin calling out.

"Kindle!" Faith cried. "Did you find him?"

Up ahead was the Fennekin, a few steps off of the sidewalk and right next to the forest. She forced herself to change her pace to a jog, and saw that the fire type was sitting next to an orange object. She felt her heart plummeting when she saw what it was, and nobody said a word.

It was Chance's Pumpkaboo candy bucket laying spilled on the ground, several pieces of candy leading right into the forest.

* * *

"Don't be a spoilsport you two," Mairin said, crossing her arms as she stood on the other side of the room with Grace, glaring at her husband.

"I'm more than willing to play," Alain said, crossing his arms as well. "But I refuse to be on _his_ team."

"I hate to agree with him," Justin said, tilting his head towards Alain. "But no. I want to be on a team with my wife, not him."

"It's charades," Grace said, clearly fighting against a smile. "There's no need to get so worked up."

Mairin, on the other hand, was making no effort to hide her laughter– clearly having decided on these teams on purpose. "Come on guys, it's just boys vs girls!"

"We aren't kids, Mairin– I think we should be able to pick our own teams!" Alain said.

"Alright, we'll pick our own teams then," Mairin said, and she grabbed onto Grace's arms. "I pick Gracie!"

Grace smirked. "And I pick Mairin. I guess that leaves you two."

"...You two are merciless," Justin muttered. "You two are just doing this because you know we're going to lose."

"Who said I planned on losing?" Alain asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not that you're going to be any help."

"They're acting just like my boys," Grace said with a laugh. "Perhaps you two should have gone trick-or-treating with them instead of staying here, you two would have blended right in."

"Because charades is so mature."

"Enough bickering," Mairin said, stepping forward. "Let's start the game– I have a lot more I want to do tonight."

Alain uncertainly glanced at Justin, those cold amber eyes glaring at him. It was clear they weren't going to get out of being on the same team, and Alain had no plans on losing this game no matter who he was paired with. He also didn't have any plans on cooperating with his brother-in-law though. That might be a bit of a problem for trying to win, but Alain was sure he could manage.

* * *

"Okay, creepy forest is creepy..." Sage said uncertainly, pulling back from the shadows as they made their way down the forest path. "Why couldn't I have waited by the streets?"

"We aren't splitting up now," Faith said adamantly, having taken the lead into the forest in their search for Chance. There was no clear sign on which way he could have gone, so they hoped he had stuck to the path. "Besides Chatot is searching from the air– we just need to focus on finding Chance."

"Chance!" North cried– he was currently at the back of their group, making sure no one else got separated from them and to keep an eye out for any potential side paths their younger cousin might have gone down. "Chance, can you hear us, bud?"

Varya had taken to looking after Charity and Eli, holding both of their hands as they made their way through the forest, her bag of candy and Chance's bucket of candy being levitated above their heads with an eerie glow. She was biting her lip, staring intently at Alex's flame as they made their way through the woods. She was terrified of the dark, and being away from the streetlights was only making things worse for her.

"Chance, where are you?" Charity called out. "You know Mom says not to go off alone..."

The forest was silent around them.

"Chance?" Eli called out as well, and Faith's guts twisted. She was trying to keep calm, but clearly their nervousness as even reaching the younger kids now. "We need to go get more candy together!"

"Chance!" Faith called out. "Chance!"

No reply.

"Guys," North said after a moment, causing everyone to stop. "Look at this."

A small plastic cutout of a Phantump was strewn in the bushes, slightly ripped. It wasn't the most uncommon thing to see at this time of year, ghost and dark type decorations were extremely popular, but there was just something eerie about the sight.

"So?" Sage asked. "That tells us nothing about where Chance could be."

North crossed his arms. "A bit strange to see a decoration out here in the middle of nowhere though, isn't it?"

"It's the same Pokemon Chance is dressed up as," Eli said, sounding a bit more cheerful, as if this were a good thing.

Faith swallowed a bit, finding this as nothing but creepy, but she told herself it was nothing but coincidence. "Come on, let keep looking, we need to find Chance!"

However, it was impossible to shake off the feeling as she noticed a plastic Phantump figurine on the floor of forest path.

* * *

"Mairin– truth or dare?" Alain asked, sending a small smirk at his wife.

"Dare," She replied without hesitation.

"I dare you to... give me a kiss on the lips," Alain said after a moment of thought.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's your 'dare'?"

"You have to do the dare, Mair– your rules," Alain replied, leaning forward, causing his wife to roll her eyes.

"They're the rules of the game," Justin said. "Not 'her' rules."

Mairin grabbed Alain's chin, pulling him down and pressing their lips together. He closed his eyes, quickly wrapping a hand around her head before she could pull away, drawing out the kiss. He could feel her scowling, but yet she offered no resistance to the prolonged kiss. It wasn't until Justin cleared his throat that she finally pulled away, face noticeably redder.

"Hooray," Justin said in a monotone voice. "Why don't we move onto more interesting dares? Kissing dares are for teens."

Grace pressed up against him. "Would you have said that if I dared you to kiss me, hmm?"

"...That's a different matter," Justin muttered, a slight flush crawling onto his face as Grace leaned closer to him. Alain raised an eyebrow– it seemed Mairin wasn't the only one that went red easily, which could be useful information in the future.

"More interesting dares, you say?" Mairin grinned, leaning towards Justin. "Alright then, brother dear– truth or dare?"

A slightly nervous look crossed Justin's face, not quite sure what the redhead could be cooking up in her mind. "...How about truth? We haven't done much of those."

"Spoilsport," Mairin grumbled. "Um... how about, tell us a secret you've never told anyone else before. Ever."

Justin twisted his lips in thought, one hand tapping the couch while the other intertwined with Grace's hand. After a moment his eyes lit up, and Justin leaned forward with a gleam in his eyes.

"Heh, I nearly forgot about this– remember how Mercy use to always order that really expensive shampoo when you were a kid? Like the one Diantha herself was said to use?" Justin asked.

"No," Alain said.

"I didn't know you guys then," Grace said with a grin.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Mercy used to always order really expensive shampoo. Like ridiculously expensive, and she was always boosting about how smooth it made her hair and stuff," He grinned. "Well, my little secret is that I always dumped those out and filled the bottles with the cheapest shampoo I could buy."

Alain and Mairin burst out laughing.

"Justin!" Grace cried, however there was no denying the smile in her eyes.

"It went on for years too, and she never noticed a thing," Justin continued, fighting against a laugh. "She was convinced she had the best thing money could buy!"

"Okay," Mairin said with a giggle. "That was way better than my dare. I wonder how she'd react if you told her that."

"She'd probably kill me," Justin said. "Please don't tell her."

"Now we know what to blackmail you with," Alain said.

"Oh yeah?" Justin asked. "Truth or dare, Alain?"

Alain paused as the question was asked, hesitating. He did not trust any dare Justin could come up with, but at the same time he couldn't lower his pride to chose 'truth'. Besides, he wasn't sure he'd want to tell the truth for a question that came from Justin, who knew what he could ask. Alain hesitated for a moment, before sitting up and squaring his shoulders.

"Dare."

Clearly Justin hadn't expected him to choose this, because he had to lean back for a moment as he thought. Alain kept his face expressionless, but his heart still started racing as he saw a gleam in the man's amber eyes– the same look Mairin always got, and one he had come to know that meant trouble.

"Hmm... hey Mairin, do you have any lipstick?" Justin asked with a smirk, and Alain's mouth went dry.

"...I think I have a few unopened ones from Serena," Mairin said after a moment of thought.

"Wonderful," Justin said, that wicked smirk widening. "So for your dare, Alain, I couldn't help but remember a few years back there was this picture Mairin posted..."

"No," Alain said, stiffening up.

"And you know, this whole night has been like being young again, so why not call back on a few memories..."

"No," Alain repeated.

"And bring back 'Princess Daddy' once again, hmm?" Justin said, grinning as Alain began to flush pink.

"...I said no..." Alain muttered, fists curling.

"Rules are rules, Alain," Mairin said, and with a sinking feeling he realized his wife wasn't going to back him up on this. "You have to do the dare– no exceptions."

"I'm not covering my face in lipstick!" Alain cried.

"Okay," Mairin said, standing up. " _I'll_ cover your face in lipstick then."

Alain wished he could melt away into the ground.

* * *

"Chance!" North cried. "Chance, where are you?"

"Chance, please!" Faith called out, tears stinging her eyes. "Please– say something!"

Faith wasn't sure how long they've been searching for the forest now– it could have been anywhere from ten minutes to an hour– but she was starting to lose hope. Halloween was supposed to be scary... but not like this! Not being able to find Chance... not knowing where on earth he could be or who could have him... it was a fright she couldn't describe. She knew that perhaps they should go and find an adult, but yet she didn't want to leave the younger kids on their own nor force North to have to watch them while trying to find Chance at the same time. She silently prayed that there would be something– _something–_ that could show them where Chance had gone.

"M-mommy...?"

She froze up as she heard the small voice, instantly recognizing it. "Chance!"

Relief ran through her as she heard the young boy's voice, and she raced forward, Kindle right at her heels. She didn't pause to wait for the others to catch up as she bolted ahead, her only focus being to reach her younger cousin. The trees opened up to reveal a small glade, where she right away spotted Chance in the middle.

She stopped in her tracks, staring around in confusion. Chance was shaking slightly, tears running down from his green eyes, his Phantump costume torn on one of the sleeves. He looked up hopefully when he saw Faith, who was staring at the pile he was sitting on top of.

It was a pile of Phantumps.

Well, not _real_ Phantumps– there were statues and cutouts, paintings and toys– all sorts of images of the little ghost type piled in the center of the clearing. A majority of them clearly were stolen Halloween decorations, but how they got there was beyond her.

"F-faith," Chance said, fresh tears in his eyes. "Faith I wanna go home but she won't let me. She's scary."

"Come here, Chance, come here," Faith said, making her way towards the pile as the rest of their group came into the clearing. "We can go straight back to my house, I promise..."

"Fenn!" Kindle suddenly cried out, the Fennekin's eyes widening as a giant root burst out of the ground, knocking Faith to the earth. She let out a grunt of pain, and Kindle fired an Ember right at the root before it could crash into her again.

"Trev..." A deep growl came from the treeline, and a dark shape crawled out of the forest. The sound of wood creaked as the creature skittered forward on six legs, a single red eye glaring at them with a fierce anger.

Eli burst into tears, and Charity let out a scream. Varya swiftly stepped in front of the younger children, though her legs were clearly shaking. Faith was too frightened to move as she watched the Trevenant creeped towards her, and a sound of a Pokeball opening filled her ears, a purple shape forming in front of her.

"Whirlipede, Poison Tail!" North cried, and the large spines on Whirlipede's body began to glow– and it slammed right into the Trevenant. "Get back, Faith, hurry!"

She didn't need to be told twice, scurrying away on all fours as she retreated back towards her siblings and cousins. The Trevenant slashed at the attacking bug type with a Shadow Claw, a growl of frustration rattling her throat. The grass type swiftly hurried in front of the pile of Phantump items, claws spread out defensively.

"W-we don't want your stuff!" Faith called, instantly knowing that it saw them as thieves or intruders. "We just want Chance, then we'll leave!"

The Trevenant glanced back at the boy in the Phantump costume, then back at them, growling.

"Steamroller!" North called to his Whirlipede, grabbing Faith's wrist and dragging her to her feet. "Come on, we're going have to fight this thing!"

Battle? Faith had battled before, but just friendly fights with wild Pokemon or kids at her school– never had she fought against something this large or menacing. She froze up as she stared up at the towering Pokemon in front of her, every part of it looking frightening and powerful.

"Kin!" Kindle yipped, her Fennekin stepping forward as the Trevenant threw the Whirlipede from off of itself. Faith swallowed, but realized this really wasn't the time to think.

"Kindle– use Ember!" Faith shouted, and the small fox sent a burst of sparks towards the ghost type. The Pokemon let out a cry of annoyance as it was hit, but seemed mostly unharmed. Her thick claws became draped in a Shadow Claw, rushing towards them with a shriek of rage.

"Flare!"

"Char!"

More attacks filled the clearing, Kade and Alex racing by her to join the fight. The Flareon had fired an Incinerate, while the Charmander had released a Dragon Rage. Kindle quickly darted forward to join her fellow fire types, while the Whirlipede spun through the clearing like a wheel, preparing another Poison Tail.

"We'll be fine," North said confidently, even though the Trevenant was clearly a powerful Pokemon. "We have numbers on our side. The Pokemon just need to keep attacking, while one of us goes and gets Chance down from there."

Alex fired a Dragon Rage, silver eyes gleaming as he found himself in battle, darting around the Trevenant while Kade bit down on one of its arms with a Bite. Kindle was awaiting orders, while the poor Whirlipede took a harsh Shadow Claw as he came racing at the grass type once more. The Trevenant let out a roar of frustration, trying to shake Kade off of him while Alex kept pelting her with Dragon Rages.

"Kindle, use Wish on Whirlipede!" Faith ordered, knowing that North's Pokemon would be the strongest of all of them, except maybe Kade. The Fennekin closed her lavender eyes, a beautiful glow surrounding her as she sent the healing energy up into the air, where it hovered above the Whirlipede. "Okay, now hit with all the Embers you got!"

Kade was sent flying as the Trevenant whipped around, two powerful roots bursting out of the ground to entangle him. It was only then Faith realized that it was some variation of Grass Knot, and a powerful one at that. Kindle fired an Ember at them to try to free Kade, while the Wish washed over Whirlipede, healing the bug type.

"Me or you?" North asked.

"...I'll go," Faith said, looking up at Chance shaking at the top of the pile. "You're better with commands," She hesitated, before shouting to the battling Pokemon. "Make sure you listen to whatever North tells you!"

She wasn't sure if they heard her, all four of the Pokemon locked in battle with the Trevenant. Kade was focusing on blasting Incinerates at its legs with Kindle, while Alex was still launching Dragon Rages at its head. They were slowly starting to wear the grass type down, but still it looked far from defeated. The Trevenant summoned several of the strange root-Grass Knots to block some of the attacks, before slashing at Kade with a Shadow Claw.

Faith turned her gaze towards Chance, making her way around the edges of the clearing to get to pile of Phantump items. The child was staring down at the battle with wide eyes, arms wrapped around himself as tears poured down his face. It seemed this Pokemon hoarded this strange collection of Phantump objects– and had swept Chance up due to the costume he was in. She had no idea how scared he must have been being carried off, and she hurried towards the pile.

"Trev!" The Trevenant snarled, green energy forming around its claws. The Pokemon tensed up at the sight of the new attack– and the Trevenant released a wave of energy at them. They didn't seem to be in pain as they were hit with the strange energy, merely tensing up as it washed over them, a slight green hue coloring their fur and scales.

The energy of the Forest's Curse continued on towards North and everyone else, but the attack merely turned Pokemon into a grass type, so it should have no effect on humans.

Which was why Faith's blood turned to ice as she heard a scream of pain from Varya.

Every gaze briefly turned towards the redhead, who was clutching her head as the Forest Curse hit her. She fell to her knees, a whimper of pain rushing through her as the energy crackled around her. And though Faith couldn't seem much in the darkness of the forest from here, she could of sworn a green tint washed over Varya's hair.

The Trevenant seemed just as startled as everyone else, but Faith knew she didn't have time to stare. She quickly rushed to the top of the pile, grabbing Chance's wrist and began to drag him down. He let out a whimper at first, but after a moment he shakily stumbled along side her, clearly wanting to get as far from the pile as possible.

The Trevenant whipped her head towards them as they climbed off of the pile, anger in her eyes.

"Murkrow-krow!" A non-Murkrow voice shrieked from above, a blast of blue energy raining down onto the Trevenant as it attempted to form another attack, its single eye becoming unfocused as the Chatter hit her, its sight becoming blurry.

"There you are, you dumb bird!" North cried as he saw the Chatot flying above. "Hit it with another Chatter– and you use Venoshock, Whirlipede!"

A horrible screech filled the air as the Trevenant was struck again, and it began stomping its feet. Grass Knots shot up out of the ground across the clearing, but instead of grass they were giant roots. Faith tugged Chance forward as one slammed down onto right where they had been, causing the little boy to let out a whimper.

Chatot was knocked out of the air from one, and another knocked Varya into the ground. Sage, Eli, and Charity had raced back the moment the first one had popped out of the earth, currently out of reach of the whipping roots. North managed to dodge several, before one slammed into his arm, sending him to the ground.

"Ven!" His Venipede cried out, wheeling around to face him– only to be entangled in the Grass Knot. The fire types had been caught as well– but their flames allowed them to burst free with no effort.

The Trevenant huffed, the confusion from the Chatter starting to wear off, its red eye lit with anger. It turned to face Faith and Chance, unintelligible growls coming from it. Chance burst into tears, while Faith froze up. A Shadow Claw curled around the ghost Pokemon's talons, and it began to creep forward.

" _Zar!"_ A roar thundered from above– and a powerful Flamethrower engulfed the Trevenant.

The Shadow Claw and Grass Knots faded away, the Trevenant losing concentration as the painful fire ate away at it. It let out a deafening screech, form slightly charred as it looked up to get a look at its new attacker. Faith pulled Chance in close to her, watching as an orange being descended into the forest, a green Dragon Claw lighting her hands.

"Char!" Alex cried out happily, watching as Alain's Charizard slashed the Trevenant with the powerful move– sending it flying across the clearing.

"Zah!" Charizard roared, rage brewing in her silver eyes. She lashed her tail as she watched the Pokemon stumble back to its feet, shaking. For the first time there was a look of fear in the grass type's eyes, inching away as the Charizard glared at her.

The lizard coiled up before she sprang, another Flamethrower forming in her mouth as she pounced on the Trevenant, releasing the torrent of fire down onto it. The grass type was engulfed, smoke curling into the air as Charizard pulled away, letting out bitter snarl.

The Trevenant didn't need to be told twice– the wounded Pokemon turning and scurrying into the forest as fast as its six legs could carry it. Silence settled into the glade for a moment, before Charizard raised her head and gave a victorious roar.

Chance sniffled, before throwing his arms around Faith and began sobbing into her chest.

"It's okay," She cooed softly, trying to soothe him despite her own panic still being high. "The mean Pokemon is gone now..."

"I wanna go home!" He sobbed, shaking. North was returning both of his Pokemon to their Pokeballs, before hurrying over to their side, swiftly checking the young boy for any injuries. Charizard came over to them as well, gently nudging Chance with her head. And while Faith didn't want to just leave Chance now that they had finally found him, she had the rest of her family to check on.

Sage was hiding in the treeline with Eli and Charity, the nine year old looking very frightened, and very unsure of what to do with the two younger children clinging to him. However they were clearly all okay, and so Faith went straight to Varya's side– who was on the ground quivering. There were tears in her eyes, which were glowing a soft green.

"Var-var," Faith whispered, kneeling down next to her. "Are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

There was a nasty slash on her sleeve from where the Grass Knot had struck, and Faith was sure that it would have left some mark. But much to her relief the skin underneath the dress was completely fine– pale with no sign that she had even been hit there. Faith let out a small sigh, wrapping her arms around Varya as she pulled her into a hug.

Tears were running down her face, making no effort to return the hug, just sitting there in her sister's arms.

"Zar," Charizard let out a small concerned rumbled, slowly approaching them.

"...Let's go home..." Faith said quietly.

"Yes," North said, cradling Chance in his arms. "This has been more than enough for one night."

* * *

Mairin fell asleep sometime during the second movie.

It was a pretty boring one– at least boring compared to the horror the cover had promised it to be. Alain was actually pretty surprised he hadn't fallen asleep himself, but he supposed it was hard to drift off with certain beautiful woman leaning against him. She looked so peaceful, though he wasn't sure how with the dramatic screaming coming from their movie.

He was glad truth or dare was now over– having been able to get the horrible pink lipstick from off of his face before anyone had time to take a picture. He unfortunately hadn't been able to get revenge on Justin for the dare though, as they had ended up ending the game before he had the chance to retaliate with a dare of his own for Justin.

"Is anyone invested into this storyline," Grace asked after several minutes, holding up the remote. When she was met with no protests she turned off the TV, the house falling into silence. "The kids should be back soon– it's nearly eleven."

Alain wrapped his arm around Mairin, glancing up at the clock on the wall. It was much later than he had wanted the kids to be out, and he wasn't even sure how they had enough energy to keep going that late. However there was really no point in waking Mairin up if they'd all be turning in for the night soon anyways, and so he carefully wrapped his arms around her as he stood up, cradling her to his chest.

"I can take her upstairs if you want," Justin said, and Alain's arms curled protectively around the sleeping redhead.

"I'm her husband," He said coolly. "I can handle this."

"Don't remind me," Justin muttered, a distasteful eye shifting over Alain– though honestly the man wasn't sure if Justin was just teasing or not. As much as he and his brother-in-law bickered... They didn't really _hate_ each other. They both cared so much about Mairin, and that was something Alain could respect.

"I've also had three kids with her," Alain replied.

Justin let out a groan. "Too much information."

"So your nieces and nephew are 'too much information'?" Alain said with a grin. "Well–"

"Okay, enough you two," Grace said, stepping between them. "You're going to wake Mairin."

Alain doubted anything could wake up Mairin at this point, soft snores coming from her as she pressed up against his chest. Still the two males fell quiet, and Alain turned towards the stairs to take Mairin up to their room. She muttered several things in her sleep as they walked, but Alain merely pressed his lips against her head as she did.

He was careful as he tucked her into bed, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. Unfortunately his time was cut short when he heard the front door bursting open downstairs, a whole mass of voices filling the house. Mairin turned over in her sleep, and Alain hurried towards the door to shut it, taking one more glance at Mairin before heading back downstairs to take care of their kids.

"We battled a monster!" Eli was telling Grace eagerly as he reached the front room– where the herd of exhausted children were. "It was awesome– but it was scared off by my Tyrunt suit!"

"No it wasn't," Charity replied. "Mushu did more battling than you did– you just hid in the bushes!"

"...Where is Alex, anyways?" Alain asked, scanning the room for the Charmander once he counted to make sure all the kids were there.

"Fast asleep in Charizard's arms outside," Justin reported. "And the Flareon took off into the kitchen."

"I wanna go home," Chance whispered quietly, clutching his bucket of candy close to him. The poor kid looked absolutely exhausted, his Phantump costume dirty and ripped. Grace knelt down next to him, bringing the young boy into a hug. "I want my mommy."

"Don't worry sweetie," Grace said, picking him up and placing him on her hip. "We'll have you back to Mercy real soon. Did you have fun tonight?"

Chance shrugged. "I guess... except for the monster..."

"What monster?" Alain asked, turning to the older kids for some explanation. North glanced away, looking at his younger brother, who swiftly shook his head. Faith and Kindle were next to Varya, and arm wrapped around her shoulder. "You guys didn't scare the kids, did you?"

"Nah, don't worry Al," North said with a wave of his hand. "Just a wild Pokemon decided to come a bit too close, and we just had our Pokemon chase it off. No big deal."

Faith looked at North in confusion.

Alain picked up on this right away, crossing his arms. "I have the feeling that's not the full story."

"It wasn't our Pokemon that chased it off," Faith said after a moment. "Charizard showed up and battled it. I think she heard our cries, or maybe Alex's."

"...No one was hurt?" Alain finally asked after a moment. The kids were shifting about, and he wondered just what really happened, but he was sure they would have told him if it was serious. Sage, North, and Faith exchanged glances, hesitating.

"...Varya got hit by a Forest's Curse," Faith said after a moment. "I didn't think it could affect humans... but it looked like it hurt her..."

Alain turned towards his youngest daughter, a heavy feeling settling into his stomach. A Forest's Curse... he approached the seven year old, who had one hand wrapped around her scarred arm, eyes facing the ground. He gently pulled her into a hug, trying to decide what to say. He knew that Forest's Curse added the grass type to a Pokemon, but he had no idea what that would feel like.

He pulled back after a moment so Varya could look at him, then began signing to her. ' _Do you feel okay?'_

' _Okay now,'_ Varya replied after a moment. ' _Felt weird though... Tingly. It hurt like a Poison Sting. Sharp.'_

' _I know that must have been frightening,'_ Alain said. ' _But it was nothing dangerous,'_ He hesitated for a moment. ' _Your psychic energy is sensitive to other energy, that's all.'_

He wasn't quite sure how else to explain it.

Varya nodded to show that she understood, and he pulled her into another hug.

"Alright," Justin said, clapping his hands. "Floraisons load up into the van– we have a long drive ahead of us!"

"But we just got back!" Sage protested.

"Yep, and it's way past your bedtime young man," Justin replied, herding his and Mercy's children towards the door. "Into the car now, you'll all get the chance to see your cousins again!"

"Bye Eli!" Charity called. "Bye Faith, bye Var-var! Tell Aunty Mairin I say goodbye too!"

Alain spotted Eli trying to sneak out with his cousins, and quickly grabbed him by his Tyrunt hood. "Nice try, kiddo, but it's time for bed."

"Aww," He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Alright, everyone upstairs– into your pajamas and brush your teeth," Alain said. "And leave your candy on the kitchen counter, I know you've already had plenty tonight."

Eli and Varya headed upstairs as told, while Faith lingered behind for a moment. She looked up at Alain, hesitating. "Can I go say goodbye to North and Sage? I promise I'll be quick."

"Sure thing," Alain said, knowing that she wouldn't try to sneak off with them like Eli. Faith flashed him an uncertain smile, then hurried out the door.

* * *

"...So why didn't we tell them that Chance went missing?" Faith demanded as soon as she caught up to North, who was standing on the front lawn as he watched his parents try to buckle the younger kids into the van.

North sighed. "...Look, you can tell your parents if you want, but it wouldn't be a good idea with mine. Mom would be worried sick even though everyone is alright, and Dad would just act all weird not knowing what to do– you know how he gets," He glanced at his younger cousin. "Then they would have told Aunt Mercy, and she would have freaked out, you know how obsessive she is about Chance... I just thought it wasn't a good idea."

"Makes sense," Faith said after a moment, shifting. "I might tell Mom tomorrow, I don't want to lie to them but I don't know what to say, we were in charge... Sorry I wasn't much help."

"Hey, you were great," North said, giving her a playful push. "Not bad for a new trainer either. "You've only had that Fennekin for like a few weeks now or something, right?"

"Three months, actually," Faith said, holding up her head.

North laughed. "We'll have to have a battle sometime, when you have a bigger team. I didn't think my little cuz would be that good after a few months."

"Fine, we'll have a battle next time," Faith said, looking at Kindle on her shoulder. "We'll train real hard, won't we, girl! In fact, we'll catch a new teammate... tomorrow!"

"Come on, North, time to go!" Grace called.

"It's a plan," North replied, taking a few steps forward, before waving back at Faith. "See you soon!"

"Bye, North!" Faith called, waving as he got into his family's van. Faith stayed out on the front lawn as they pulled out of the driveway, still waving as they drove down the street. She let out a small sigh as they drove out of sight, beginning to realize just how tired she was. She stroked Kindle on the head, before turning to head inside.

"Kin?" The Fennekin yipped.

"Don't worry, Kindle," Faith said. "We'll be the strongest, just you wait and see."

* * *

"And you brushed all of your teeth?" Alain asked as he tried to get Eli to settled down– the young boy jumping on his bed. "Even the ones way in the back?"

"Yep!" Eli said, saying a word with each bounce. "And I sang the A-B-Cs while I did!"

Alain snatched the five year old out of the air mid-bounce, causing him to let out a giggle as he did. Alain replied with swinging him about the room as if he were flying, the giggles turning into a laugh. He gently 'tossed' Eli onto his bed, laying him down onto his pillow as he did so, a huge grin on both of their faces.

"Again!" Eli declared, panting slightly.

"Maybe tomorrow, kiddo," Alain said, pulling the blankets over Eli, tucking him in before he could try to stand back up. "It's really late, and even powerful Tyrunts need to sleep."

"They do?" Eli asked doubtfully.

"Everyone needs to sleep to grow big and strong," Alain looked about cautiously, as if about to tell a big secret, then he leaned in close to Eli and whispered: "Even me."

Another burst of giggles escaped Eli. "You're the strongest, Daddy! Even stronger than a Tyrunt... stronger than a Tyrantrum!"

"Heh, maybe with Charizard," Alain said, sitting down onto the bed. "But it's time to settle down now, okay?"

"I want to be just like you when I grow up, Daddy!" Eli declared, grinning.

Alain smiled as he heard this, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Just don't forget to be yourself too."

"Okay!" Eli said, and Alain stood up. However, right before he turned off the light Eli spoke again. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"...Will you check on Var-var tonight?" Eli asked, sounding slightly worried, and Alain glanced back at him. "It's Halloween and Halloween can be scary– and I don't want her to have another nightmare."

A gentle smile pulled on Alain's lips. "I'll go check on her right now, I promise."

"Thank you," Eli said, curling up in bed. "Goodnight, Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too," Alain said softly, and with that he turned off the lights.


	9. Looking Back

**Looking Back**

"I'm gonna to get you!" Alain said, a grin on his face as he slowly stepped forward.

"No!" The small figure in front of him cried, bolting down the hallway. "You can't catch me!"

Alain quickly took off after them as they raced forward, resulting in a nervous laugh from the child as they raced ahead. While it would be so easy for Alain to catch up to them, he allowed the little boy to remain ahead as he chased him through the house, resulting in a huge smile on Eli's face as he ran from his father.

"Oh no!" Alain cried as Eli bolted into the living room, climbing up onto one of the couches. "The mighty Eli is too swift for the Charizard, he's going to get away!"

Blue eyes gleamed as Eli sat on top of his perch on the couch, puffing up proudly. "I'm on the unclimbable mountain!" He declared. "You can't catch me up here!"

Alain grinned. "But Eli, I'm a Charizard, aren't I?" He asked, spreading open his arms as if they were wings. "That means I can _fly_ up the unclimbable mountain!"

"Eep!" Eli yelped as Alain 'swooped' towards him, grabbing the young child in his arms, sweeping him off the couch. He swung him around a few times, Eli's laughing filling the room as he did so. He plopped Eli down on the couch, and a small grin was sent up at him. "Again, Daddy! Spin me around again!"

"Nope," Alain said. "The Charizard has captured the mighty Eli– and now the Charizard attacks!"

More laughing filled the room as he began tickling Eli, his son squirming in an attempt to get away, but the 'Charizard' was relentless with his 'attack'. Eli laughed and laughed as Alain's fingers tickled his side, twisting and giggling, and slowly Alain came to a stop, allowing Eli to catch his breath.

"The mighty Eli uses a Pokeball!" Eli cried the moment Alain stopped however, rolling to his feet and pouncing on his dad. He clung to Alain, causing him to stumble back in surprise, swiftly grabbing Eli so he didn't fall to the ground. "You have been captured, Charizard– you now hafta do what I say!"

"And what does the mighty trainer Eli want me to do?" Alain asked, flipping Eli upside-down as he attempted to climb on him. He had to suppress a small laugh as Eli paused to think, failing to look serious as he was hanging in his father's arms like a Noibat.

"I wanna go flying, Charizard!" Eli decided after a moment, and Alain swung him up, setting Eli on his shoulders. There was a grin on his face as Alain started to run about the house again as he started 'flying', a smile spreading across his own face as he heard another cheerful laugh coming from Eli, and he looked back at him.

In the doorway of the family room was Mairin, her camera raised as they raced passed her, snapping a photo of her two boys. She looked down at the picture she had just taken, a gentle smile on her face as father and son continued playing.

* * *

"Quick Attack!"

Alain let out a grunt as a small shape slammed into him from behind. He stumbled forward a few steps, fumbling to keep a hold of the papers in his hands as a pair of arms wrapped around his leg.

"Eli..." Alain muttered. "You can't crash into people like that– you could hurt someone."

Eli swung himself around so he was in front of Alain, still clinging to his leg. The six year old was grinning, one of his front teeth missing as he looked up at his dad. Alain let out a long sigh, shifting the papers so they were more secure in his arms.

"I'm Kade!" Eli declared happily. "And I'm battling– Incinerate!"

Eli blew out a puff of air as if releasing a burst of flames, wiggling his fingers against Alain's knee, attempting to mimic the fire that came from their Flareon. Alain tensed, trying not to squirm at the tickling sensation. His son giggled, before clinging to his leg once more.

"I'm busy right now, Eli," Alain said, trying to pull his leg away, but Eli only tightened his grasp. "Go play somewhere else, alright?"

"No!" Eli cried. "I wanna play with you!"

"I can't play with you right now," Alain said, walking forward several steps despite the fact Eli was hanging from him. He had to drag his leg to make any progression, the young boy giggling as they went down the hallway. "Go play with your sisters."

Eli's scowled at this, his grip loosening slightly, and Alain pulled himself free. "I don't wanna play with them– their game is stupid!"

"Don't say stupid," Alain replied.

He had to hold back a sigh as Eli leapt to his feet, following after Alain as he pushed open the door to his office. He went over to his filing cabinet, slipping his papers into their folders– while Eli ran straight for his desk. The boy leapt into the swivel chair, spinning it about. His laughter echoing as he spun.

"I'm caught in a Twister attack, Dad!" Eli cried, grinning. "You gotta save me!"

Alain closed his eyes as he slide the filing drawer shut, taking in a deep breath. He headed towards the desk, sharply grabbing the back of the chair, causing it to stop spinning. Eli stared up at his dad as he reached down, picking him up before heading towards the door. Small fingers clung to his shirt, which Alain did his best to ignore.

"Eli," Alain said sharply as he set him down in the doorway. "What did I just tell you?"

Blue eyes blinked innocently up at him, but Alain simply crossed his arms. After a moment Eli looked away, voice a mutter.

"That you can't play right now..." He whispered.

"Correct. I have work I need to get done before tomorrow– which I can't do as long as you're in here," He took in a deep breath. "It's not that I don't want to play with you, it's that I can't. I know Faith and Varya are up in the playroom, so why don't you go and join them?"

"...They're playing princesses," Eli muttered, crossing his arms. "And they tried to dress me up as one," He looked up at Alain, lower lip stuck out. "Do you know what it's like to be dressed up like a princess?!"

"...It's not that fun," Alain reluctantly agreed, glancing away.

"Exactly!" Eli cried. "And they won't play another game and I don't wanna be a princess!" He looked up at him, big blue eyes begging. "Please, Dad? _Please_ play with me?"

"...Well... I supposed I can work on the rest my project later tonight..." Alain said slowly, and Eli's face lit up. " _But_ I need to finish looking over a few papers for your grandfather before I can do anything– so I'll play with you in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Eli cried happily, eyes gleaming. "We're gonna play dinosaurs, okay? I'm Tyrantrum!"

Alain gave him a tight smile, nodding. "Alright– you go play outside and I'll join you in a little bit."

Eli flashed him a smile, before taking on the stance of a Tyrantrum, stomping down the hall. Alain leaned in the doorway, watching him for a moment, before heading back into his office. He shut the door behind him, heading towards the desk and picking up the papers Professor Sycamore needed him to look over. Alain never enjoyed bringing his work home, but sometimes he just didn't have a choice.

He sat down at his desk, slipping his reading glasses on as he pulled the papers towards him. He looked down at the mass of words in front of him, eyes not quite wanting to focus. He blinked, eyes darting to the first line as he forced himself to read through the report. Not the most interesting of assignments, but Alain had never truly minded them.

But yet he found that his eyes kept darting towards the window, staring out at the sky visible through the glass. He wasn't quite sure how long he stared at it, a frown on his face– but after a minute he found himself snapping out of the trance.

Alain shook his head– reminding himself to focus.

* * *

"How did you choose out Charizard as your starter, Dad?"

There was a small smile on Alain's face as he glanced over at his son, who was sitting at the dining room table, staring down at a pamphlet in front of him. The nine year old had a deep frown on his face, looking over the three images laid out in front of him in worry. After a moment Alain had to turn his attention back to the meal he was cooking, not wanting the food to look as if Mairin had cooked it.

"I didn't," Alain replied. "Your grandfather chose out Charmander for me– a bit like how Varya got her Ralts– the professor gave me a Pokemon he thought could help me."

"Oh," Eli said in a small voice. "...I guess that's nice, you didn't have to choose, but I wouldn't _not_ want to choose either..."

Alain chuckled. "You don't need to stress yourself out with choosing right now– you still have a few months to go until you turn ten."

"But Faith knew what starter she was going to choose ever since she was a baby!" Eli cried. "And everyone at school talks about what Pokemon they want to have– and I have no idea of what to pick!"

"Faith's been obsessed with Fennekins since she was three– her choice was a given," Alain said, turning the heat off on the stove, placing a lid on the pan as he headed towards the sink. "And of course everyone has a Pokemon they're fond off– but that doesn't mean they'll get it. You're lucky, Eli, not everyone gets the chance to choose from the regional starters."

"But Mom has Chespie, and Faith has Kindle– so does that mean I should choose Froakie then?" Eli muttered. "But Froakie seems so... fragile. I want a Pokemon that can last in a battle!"

"If you want a tank then Chespin will be the choice you want," Alain replied. "But if none of the starters are appealing to you then you can just do the classic first Pokemon– by taking a Pokeball and throwing it at the first wild Pokemon you see."

Eli shot a glare at Alain. "And have a Bunnelby as my first Pokemon? Yeah– that's not happening."

Alain smirked slightly, before his gaze turned serious. "Eli, it doesn't matter what species your first Pokemon is– what matters is the fact that they are your first," He turned to look at him, a small smile on his face. "You'll form a bond unlike anything you've ever felt– a best friend for life."

Eli stared at him for a moment, considering these words. "...Well, I want a best friend that's awesome– and strong."

Alain had to hold back a chuckle– because no matter what he said, a kid was going to be a kid.

* * *

"I don't want to go to school– I want to go on my journey!" Eli cried, causing Alain to close his eyes. "Everyone I know has left on theirs!"

"Eli, honey," Mairin said gently, voice slightly strained. "We've talked about this before, you can leave on your journey when you're fifteen– that's the family rules. Faith waited until she was that age, and Varya is waiting as well."

"And Faith's so-called 'school' was basically a journey on its own!" Eli countered. "She got to travel around Hoenn!"

"With a class," Alain said, causing Eli's sharp blue gaze to turn towards him. "Which had Steven accompanying them the entire time. That is much different than letting a child wander the world unsupervised."

"I'm not a child!" Eli cried. "Me and Oshawott are ready! I'm eleven– the same age Mom was when she started her journey!"

"And that's exactly why we feel you aren't ready," Mairin said, taking a step towards him. "Eli... my journey wasn't an easy one, it was far from that. Me and your dad... we ended up facing many things that a child shouldn't have to face. I know a journey seems like a peaceful adventure, but there's so many other things out there as well."

"Besides, an education is important," Alain said.

"I can go to school _after_ my journey!" Eli cried, blue eyes looking beggingly at his father. "L-like everyone else! I can learn more on my journey, I learn better when I'm doing something, you know that–!"

Alain hardened his gaze. "Eli– enough," He snapped. "Me and your mother have already made our decision clear– and I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Eli looked like he was about to say more, but no words came from him. He looked up at Alain, his gaze pained, and he felt his heart twisting. He hesitated for a moment, Alain trying to think of something else to say, to lessen the coldness that had settled into the room. But before he could even open his mouth Eli turned on a heel, racing out of the room.

Alain let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"...That was a bit harsh," Mairin said uncertainly. "He really wants to go on a journey, Alain, we should've explained our reasons better–"

"We need to be firm sometimes," Alain said, though there was uncertainty in his own voice. "If we don't give him boundaries he won't learn. Eli will be fine, we just need to give him a few minutes."

But when he saw the icy glare his son gave him when they sat down for dinner, Alain realized that he'd need much more than a few minutes.

* * *

Silence hung through Alain's office as he stared down at the note from the school, eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he read. He glanced up at his son, who was sitting in the chair across from him, staring down at his hands. He refused to meet Alain's gaze, chewing on his lower lip.

"...So according to this note..." Alain began, tone eerily even. "This is the third time you've skipped a class, and as such are suspended tomorrow..."

"...Yeah," Eli muttered, shifting in his seat.

"Mmm," Alain said, letting the paper fall onto his desk, crossing his arms. "I know for a fact, Eli, that the school sends home notes with a warning when a class is missed. But yet this is the the first paper me or your mother has seen– and it says you've skipped three of your classes?"

"It does..." Eli shifted in the chair again, still refusing to look at Alain.

"The suspension on its own upsets me," Alain said. "But this only shows that this has been going on for a while– and that you've been hiding it from us. Where are those other notes the school sent?"

He mumbled something.

"Eli."

"I... I threw them away..." Eli muttered, flinching as he spoke.

"So instead of just coming clean, you hid this from me and your mother. Skipping class makes me upset– but trying to cover it up is what makes me angry. I am very disappointed, Eli," Alain closed his eyes. "From now on I will be calling the school to make sure you're in all of your classes each day, and I better not see anything like this in the future."

Eli hesitated. "I was... I had to go and check–"

"I don't want excuses," Alain snapped, cutting him off. "You will be grounded to the house while you're suspended– no friends or electronics. I expect you to be helping your mother in the house and the garden, and of course to make up all of the assignments you'll be missing tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"But I wasn't trying to get out of class, I just needed to–!"

"Is that clear?" Alain growled, and Eli fell silent. He closed his eyes for a moment, before looking back up at Alain, but his sharp gaze was unrelenting.

"Yes Dad..." Eli whispered.

"Good," Alain said. "You can leave now– I have work to do. I hope this will be the last time we have to do this."

Eli muttered something under his breath as he slid out of the chair, swiftly hurrying for the office door. Alain didn't notice the tears of frustration piercing the child's eyes, merely flinching as the door was shut. He glanced at the note one more time, before pushing his chair away from the desk.

Alain stared at where Eli had been sitting moments ago, before closing his eyes.

* * *

"I don't care!" Eli screamed, fists curled as his voice echoed through the room. "Don't you get it?! _I don't care! I don't give a–!"_

"Don't raise your voice with me!" Alain snapped back. "You need to sit down and listen–"

"Listen?!" Eli cried, flashing a glare at him. "You _never_ listen to me– so why on earth should I listen to you!"

Alain closed his eyes, trying to get control over his anger, taking in a deep breath. "Eli, this has gone too far, you're showing no respect for–"

"For what?!" Eli scoffed. "For the school? Why should I respect them? They hate me, they'll wait for the smallest excuse to drag me to the office! I'm not going to 'respect' a bunch of–"

"Eli–!"

"Or is it the rules I gotta respect?" Eli continued, angrily pacing the office, long hair hanging in his face. "The _precious_ rules I never agreed to? That _you_ force me to follow?"

"Eli Augustine that is enough–" Alain began, but once again the teen cut him off, spinning around to face him. Icy blue eyes flashed angrily, the boy's voice a snarl.

"Or is it _you_ that you want me to respect?" Eli hissed. "Is that what you want?" He gritted his teeth. "Well guess what, Dad? I don't feel an ounce of it with you!"

He glared at him for a moment longer, but Alain simply didn't know how to reply. The two males watched each other, and Eli snorted. He glared down at his father, as if daring him to get angry– but any anger Alain had been feeling had already depleted. He just watched his son, struggling for words, before he finally turned away.

"...You're grounded to the house during your suspension," Alain muttered, as he always did when Eli got suspended, the words feeling memorized at this point. "And until–"

"'And until all your missing work is made up,'" Eli finished with a sneer. "Blah blah blah– something about extra chores– 'now why don't you go talk to your mother'."

Normally something like this would set Alain off, would push the 'conversation' back into them simply yelling. But Alain didn't say anything, a sick feeling having settled into his chest. He stared at his desk, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Eli crossed his arms, as if just waiting for some reaction. He took in a deep breath, turning away.

"Leave," Alain said hollowly, voice slipping into an emotionless drone– a mere mask for the real emotions running through him. He couldn't bring himself to look at his son, the heavy feeling of guilt settling in his chest. He hated this, he hated the tension that always filled the air– but he didn't know what else to say.

"You say that as if I wanted to be in here–"

"Eli. I said leave," Alain growled, an edge to his tone that he normally never used around his children. Eli fell silent, hesitating before he retreated out of the office, making sure to slam the door on his way out. Alain flinched at the sound, but remained staring at the back wall of his office.

Various pictures hung on the wall– images of his family, friends, and Pokemon all smiling and waving towards the camera. There was a picture of him and Mairin on their wedding day, Kade perched up on their shoulders. One of Charizard and Tyranitar, a small orange egg resting in the lizard's claws. There was a picture of Faith with her a key stone, one of a younger Eli and Varya fast asleep, and another showed Malva and Steven with their newborn daughter. There was Bébé happily cradling a tiny Popplio, a Charmeleon and Manectric curled up together in the sunlight, and at least of a dozen different pictures of Mairin– the entire wall was just covered with photos.

It took him a moment to locate the picture he was looking for, an image tucked under one of the children and their cousins in their Halloween costumes. Alain carefully pulled the photo he wanted down, staring at the two figures grinning within. Their gaze wasn't towards the camera, not even aware that a photo had been taken as they looked at each other.

Eli was only four in the picture, sitting up on Alain's shoulders, the photo having been taken mid-giggle. Alain was smiling up at his laughing son as he carried him about the house– and despite the simplicity of the picture it had always been one of his favorites. It had been so long since he had looked at it... and for the first time it failed to bring a smile to his face.

His heart simply felt heavier than before, stomach twisting as he looked back at the small moment that had been captured in time– a time that he could never return to. When smiles and laughs had passed between them, not cold and harsh words. When he could hold Eli close, instead of watching him become more distant everyday.

Alain closed his eyes, setting the picture down on his desk. As he opened his eyes his vision was blurred, tears beginning to form. He struggled against them, hands digging into his head as he stared down at the ground.

This was his son. The child he had raised, the one he had held so close to his heart.

When had it become like this? When had everything fallen apart?

"Oh Arceus..." Alain whispered, blue eyes pained. "Where did I go wrong...?"


	10. Ferris Wheel

**Originally** **this one-shot collection was suppose to be about Alain and Mairin's married life and family, but I have decided that it's going to be about their entire adult life as well, so that way I'll have a place to upload fics about them dating, etc. :)**

 **Also I have another one-shot collection called** _Amber and Blue_ **about Alain and Mairin's teen/childhood years, taking place in the same universe as these fics.**

* * *

 **Ferris Wheel**

"Wow! Look how high up we are!"

Mairin was happily peering over the side of the rising Ferris wheel, eyes lit with wonder as they traveled higher above the amusement park below. They had spent an exciting day in Nimbasa City, and after watching a musical and battling against the gym leader, Mairin had happily dragged him off to the park. She had never been to one before, and the first thing that had caught her eye was the towering couples-only Ferris wheel.

"Yep. I am sure we are up high," Alain said slowly, in a voice that wasn't quite his own, but Mairin was too absorbed in the view to notice.

She had flown in an aircraft many times before, and she had ridden on the back of her Flygon, but this was so much different. She could feel the wind and hear the sounds of the city below, but yet at the same time it was so calm and serene as they slowly rose higher into the air.

"You can basically see the whole city!" Mairin said, pointing out in the distance. "There's the musical theater, and there's the Gear Station, and..." Her eyes flickered towards Alain, and a frown crossed her face. "Um... you're missing the view, Alain."

Alain was leaning back against the seat of the Ferris wheel, hands tightly gripping the railing– eyes pressed shut.

"Yep. I am missing the view," Alain said, not shifting positions. "And you know what would help? You not describing it. How about enjoying the moment in silence?"

She stared at him, his face very pale. She reached out, touching his hand– causing him to flinch. His knuckles were turning white by how tightly he was gripping the railing, his hand clammy against hers.

"...Are you okay?" She asked. "You look... terrified."

Terrified was a word she never thought she'd use for Alain, but she wasn't sure how else to describe the look on his face. He was practically trembling as he sat there, clinging to the railing as if the compartment holding them was about to drop from the Ferris wheel.

"Well let's just say I'm not enjoying this one bit," He said in a tight voice.

"Are you scared?" Mairin asked, a small smile on her face, because she honestly did not believe this to be the case. She had known Alain for over eight years, and she did not see any reason for him to be frightened right now.

One of his eyes cracked open, giving her a few seconds glimpse of his icy gaze before he pressed it back shut. "Oh Yveltal– when did we get this high! Oh Arceus! Oh sweet child of Mew this is too high! Too high!"

A part of her thought he was teasing her, but she knew him too well– this reaction was genuine. She stared at him for a moment, her hand still resting on his. "...Are you scared of heights?"

"Like this?" He replied, voice higher than usual. " _Very."_

"...How?" She asked, staring at him incredulously. "How?! I've– I've seen you ride on Charizard a million times!"

"That's different," He muttered, and the Ferris wheel came to a stop. His eyes snapped open. "Why are we stopping?! Arceus please don't tell me it's broken down! We can't be stuck, we can't–!"

"Other people have to get on and off, we're fine," Mairin said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "...Are you really afraid of heights? Are you serious about that?"

"Under certain circumstances, yes," He said.

"We've been on airplanes a million times together."

"That is an enclosed and secure structure, and outside of the horrible turbulence it's not too hard to pretend you're on solid ground," Alain replied.

"Flying on Charizard."

"A Pokemon with an instinct to fly, who is biologically built for flight, and is a living creature who is making conscious decisions and knows what she's doing," He said, flinching as the ride began moving again. "I trust her."

"Hmm... how about when we went up the giant magical staircase to find the Megalith?"

"...Just like now, that was absolutely terrifying," He replied. "But I wasn't about to say anything in front of the champion and... and everyone else there," He shifted at the memory, eyes still closed. "Besides, it wasn't that bad once we got to the top."

"We're almost to the top of the Ferris wheel."

"Don't say that!" Alain yelped. "I don't want to know how high we are! I am fine without knowing!"

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything," Mairin said, patting his hand. "But a few more questions– how about the time you were battling Kyogre and Groudon? You know– standing at the open door of a flying plane? And then you know– jumping out of said plane?"

"Charizard was in trouble, and I had to help her," He replied.

"So, then... if there is all these exceptions, what's so bad about a Ferris wheel?"

"It's not heights that gets to me, it is the unsecured heights that do... Like these stupid rickety rides like the Ferris wheels," He muttered. "I feel like I'm about to fall off, there's no way this thing is stable... This... th-this whole place is a walking nightmare..."

"The park?"

"Yes!" Alain cried. "Rickety creaking machines thrown together to make a cheap buck! This whole compartment rocks in the slightest breeze– it feels like it's about to fall apart! And it seems like they break down every couple of hours, they're unnecessarily high or the roller coasters are unnecessarily fast and–"

He yelped as a strong wind rushed past, the compartment swinging slightly.

"Get me off, get me off of this thing, oh Arceus get me off–" He muttered, his eyes snapping open as the Ferris wheel came to a stop once more. They were nearly at the top now, the entire city spread out below them. Alain looked like he just wanted to melt away in his seat, skin blanched.

"Alain– look at me," Mairin said, and his blue gaze snapped straight over to her. For a few moments he seemed to calm down as he stared into her amber eyes, but she could still see the panic in his gaze.

"I hate this so much," He whispered. "I can handle airplanes. I'm fine on Charizard. I can look out a window of a building! I can cross bridges! B-but when it's on something unsecure like this, when we're just swinging up in the air I just– I just–!"

His eyes snapped shut once more.

"Alain, if you don't like this then why didn't you say something when we got on?" Mairin asked.

"Y-you sounded so excited about it and the rules are you have to ride in pairs and we don't know anyone else here and–" He spoke quickly, a slight tremble in his voice, and Mairin could see his arms were now shaking.

Her heart twisted guiltily. "Alain... you didn't have to do this just because I wanted to go on some ride," She grabbed his shoulder, letting him know she was right there even with his eyes snapped shut. "If you're this afraid you don't have to force yourself to–"

"I'm fine," He muttered. "Just as long as it doesn't rock I'm fine... I want you to enjoy it, don't let me ruin it for you."

The Ferris wheel began moving once more, and with a yelp Alain latched onto Mairin's arm. His grip didn't loosen as the compartment swung about some more, and she honestly didn't know what to do. He had gotten onto this ride for her, but if she would have known she wouldn't have even taken him into the park.

"I don't care about some Ferris wheel, I just want to spend some time with you," She said, leaning up against him. "We're heading down now, and I'll make sure the worker lets us off, okay?"

"Sounds wonderful," He said, still holding tightly onto her arm. She knew that even with his eyes closed though he'd only be focused on the fact that they were on this ride.

"...Ferris wheels are about enjoying the view, but you know what we can enjoy right now without opening our eyes?"

"What?" He asked, voice stiff.

"This," Mairin said, leaning up and pressing her lips against Alain's.

He stiffened up slightly in surprise, but instantly began to relax as his girlfriend kissed him. He pressed into the kiss, though he didn't dare to shift his grip on Mairin to pull her closer as he usually did, just holding onto her arm with a desperation.

He didn't open his eyes once they pulled away, and a smile spread over Mairin's lips as she noticed that Alain was no longer shaking.

"Better?" She asked softly.

"...Definitely worth a ride on a Ferris wheel," He replied, leaning his head against hers.

Mairin let out a content sigh, pressing up against Alain as she looked out at Nimbasa City once more, waiting for the Ferris wheel to reach the ground.


	11. Don't Go

**Don't Go**

"...Alain..."

Alain's eyes cracked open as he heard his name, darkness greeting his vision. He groaned, twisting in bed as he reached for his phone. His hand pawed at the lamptable until it grabbed the small device, the screen flickering on to show him the time. Another groan escaped him, and he let the phone fall back onto the table.

4:17 AM. He had work in less than two hours– and he felt exhausted.

"Don't go..." A voice next to him whimpered, and Alain paused, for a moment thinking he had woken up Mairin. He turned over to face his wife, his eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness, and found she was fast asleep. "Alain..."

A small smile tugged on his lips as she mumbled in her sleep, but as he watched her shake it soon faded. Her face looked distressed, seemingly swept away in a dream. He reached out for a moment, before pulling his hand back, not wanting to wake her from her rest. She didn't seem restful however, shivering as she laid there.

"Alain, please," She whispered. "Don't leave... please..."

Her voice sounded desperate, right on the verge of breaking. A heavy feeling formed in his chest as he listened to her words, guilt clawing at him as he watched tears sting Mairin's eyes. He reached out, arms wrapping around his sleeping wife as he pulled her in close, careful not to wake her. She pressed up against his chest, quivering as more tears slid down her face. He wiped them away, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Even asleep these actions seemed to somewhat calm her, twisting motions slowly becoming shivers. Her hands pressed up against his bare chest, as if trying to pull him closer. She mumbled a few quiet words, but unlike before they were now unintelligible. But still, the words he had heard bounced about in his mind, the guilt in him only growing.

"I'm right here, Mairin..." He whispered in her ear, hoping she'd hear him. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise..."

It had been years since he had left her behind... it had been so long since he had tried to push her away from him... it was something he had promised to never do to her again... but it was clear the sting of what he had done hadn't faded over the years. He closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him, the guilt still running through him.

It was a bitter feeling, one that filled with him nothing but regret for the past he couldn't change. Knowing that the horrible mistakes he had made were still reaching her to this day... it hurt him.

"Alain...?" She muttered again, her voice soft, and he pulled her closer. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted her to know that he was right by her side– and that he wasn't leaving.

He felt a warm hand touch his face, and his eyes slid open. A gentle amber gaze was peering at him, tired and looking slightly confused. His embrace around Mairin loosened as he realized that she was awake, but she only pulled herself closer. Her head was pressed against his chest, hand still laying against his cheek, a small sigh escaping her. Despite the lingering tears on her face, she looked calm, just sitting there in his arms.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Alain whispered after a moment, his hands wrapping around her once more. His fingers lightly traced her back in a calming manner. "I'm sorry."

"...I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?" She whispered softly. Alain didn't respond, and she let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, I was..."

"Mairin–" He began, but then he felt silent. He didn't know what to say, or how to even say it if he did. Instead he just cupped his hand over Mairin's, her warm hand against his face. He felt her other hand curling against his chest, the woman pressing closer.

Suddenly her shoulders were shaking, her whole body quivering as she began to cry. He instantly tenesed, tears running down her face, and he felt his heart grow heavy. Wrapping both arms around her once more, he sought to comfort her. She buried her head into his chest, words slightly muffled as the sobs escaped her.

"I'm– I'm sorry," She gasped between breathes. "I– I don't– don't want–"

"Mairin, you didn't do anything," He said, hating hearing her apologize for something she hadn't done. To bear a burden that wasn't hers to carry.

"I don't want to have those dreams!" She cried. "I don't think– I _know_ you won't– won't leave–!" Her tears came swifter, the hot tears rolling down her face, the sobs sputtering out from her. " _I'm sorry Alain!"_

Tears of his own were rolling down his face as he watched her, silent and calm compared to her desperate sobs. He gently cupped both of his hands onto her face, pulling her head back so they could look at each other. Sorrowful amber eyes stared into his gentle blue gaze, and Alain gave her a small smile.

"Mairin, it was just a dream," He said softly. "It doesn't matter. I know that I could never leave your side again, and I know you know that... so it doesn't matter. We're here together, right now, and that's all we need to focus on."

He brushed her tears away, waiting for them slow. She grasped his wrists, holding tightly onto him as she tried to calm herself. She pressed her head closer to one of his hands, and he moved the other one to run through her long hair. They laid there in the silence like this for several minutes, neither daring to move, just wanting to keep the other one close. Her quivering slowly came to a stop, only a few tears lingering in her eyes. Alain's hands had shifted, one now running along her back once more, the other becoming entangled between her fingers.

Her hand was pressed up against his chest, right above his heart, feeling the beats beneath his skin. Her gaze had become unfocused, a calmness having began to settle over her, quiet breaths being drawn into her.

Alain pressed his lips against the top of her head, before pulling away. She shifted once more, her arm moving to his shoulder as she pulled him closer to her. Mairin then pressed her lips against his, pushing her whole body against him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her in as close as she could be. Her warmth radiated into him, everything else seeming to fade away as they kissed.

They didn't say a word when they at last pulled away, soft breaths between them as they held their heads close. Their eyes had locked on one another, holding each other's gaze as they laid there in the darkness. He didn't want to break Mairin's gaze, but rather forever stare into her deep amber eyes. Her fingers were so gentle against him, her body relaxing against his. She let out a soft sigh, before pressing her head against his chest.

The peaceful look that had washed over her provided some comfort to him, knowing that she was now calm. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, feeling her settle further into his arms. It wasn't long until her breathing began to be soft and even, puffs of air tickling his skin as she drifted off in his embrace.

But despite all this, there was still a heavy feeling in his heart. No matter what he did now, he could never change his actions from the past. Mairin would forever live with the bitter memories he had left her, she would always know the pain of him leaving her behind, treating her as if she were nothing. In the moment he had felt he was doing the right thing, protecting her from something greater...

But that didn't change the fact that his choices had hurt her– and because of that these thoughts still lingered to this day.

"I'm sorry, Mairin," Alain whispered, pulling his sleeping wife in close, before closing his own eyes.


	12. To be a Dad

**Here's a (late) one-shot for Father's Day.**

* * *

"Okay Mairin, what is it you want?" Alain asked, crossing his arms as he wife set an only-sort-of burnt dinner in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, blue eyes looking up at Mairin.

"What?" She asked in a tone that was just a bit too innocent. "Can't I make dinner for wonderful husband for a change?"

"Of course you can," Alain said, looking down at the plate that held his favorite meal, fingers tracing the mug of coffee she had given him several minutes before. "My favorite dinner is always a nice surprise– and judging by the burnt mess in the trash can you've spent several attempts in making this."

Mairin flushed.

"Nothing wrong with that... but then you also gave me a back rub as soon as I got home, brewed me my coffee just how I liked it, picked up the books I had on hold at the library, _and_ for once stopped Kade from getting his muddy paws all over my work clothes..." Alain sighed, giving her a small smile. "Well, I can't help but think that maybe you want something."

"Heh..." Mairin said, scratching at her neck. "Well, maybe there's one _little_ favor I need..."

Alain chuckled, taking a bite of his dinner, which was a little bit more charred than when he made it– but still fairly good. "You can always just ask, you know? You didn't need to go all out today. What do you need?"

"Will you watch Faith tomorrow afternoon?"

Alain paused as she said this, glancing back at Mairin, who had a pleading look on her face. He blinked, hesitating for a moment, before setting his fork down. A silence hovered in the air for several moments, before Alain spoke.

"Mairin, you know I have work then–"

"You can take the day off– I know the professor would let you," Mairin said, sitting down in the chair next to Alain. "But the girls are going out, and they invited me to go with them. It's been ages since I've just been able to have a night to hang out."

"Then take Faith with you, Serena and Bonnie love her–" Alain began, but Mairin cut him off.

"They're planning on watching a movie that's not appropriate for a two year old," She crossed her arms. "Besides, as much as I love Faith, sometimes I need a break too. I'm with her everyday, is it too much to ask to have one afternoon to myself?"

He hesitated. "I'm not saying that you can't– but can't we just hire a babysitter? You know I have so much going on at the lab right now, and even one day will put me behind–" He paused as Mairin turned away, a bitter look on her face. "...Mairin?"

"...The reason why I'm asking you to do this isn't just so I can get a break," Mairin muttered. "I think you need to spend more time with Faith."

"I see her everyday," Alain replied, before pausing. "Well, um, I haven't seen her today– but I assume you sent her to a friend's house or something while you did all this."

"See?" Mairin said, turning to face him. "You barely even noticed that she wasn't in the house! You didn't even ask where she was! Bonnie's watching her– and she runs a whole daycare but still has time to spend with Faith! Our daughter looks forward to you getting home from work every night, but you just barely give her a hello half of the time. Your normal shifts are bad enough, since she's usually in bed an hour after you get home!"

"Mairin–"

"But now you've been taking so many more hours at work that the only times you'll see her are way early in the morning, when she's half asleep and you're hurrying out the door," Mairin said, the words just rushing from her, as if she had been wanting to say this for some time now. "She's going to be three years old in a month, but yet you never see her! And when I say see her, I mean real quality time together! When's the last time you've played a game with her? Tucked her into bed? Sat down at dinner with the rest of us instead of eating alone because you get home so late!"

Alain stared down at his plate, while Mairin was panting from her rant.

"...I..." She looked away. "I'm not saying that you're a bad parent– I know you'd do anything for her, and you're supporting this family..." Glossy amber eyes looked at Alain. "But she misses you so much."

"It's not that I don't want to be with Faith, or you for that matter," Alain said, reaching out and grabbing Mairin's hand with both of his. "But these hours I'm putting in at work are all going towards me becoming an independent researcher. Once I get all the hours I need, I'll have more control over my schedule. I'll be earning more money, I'll be my own boss. I won't be stuck in the lab, I can spend more time with you and Faith, I just need to get through this and–"

"Won't be stuck in the lab because you'll be traveling about for your research instead," Mairin whispered, looking up at him. "Am I wrong? That means you'll probably be at home even less. And while you spend your focus getting in the hours you need, Faith will be growing up," She grasped his wrist. "One day, Alain, just one day for your little girl? How far would that put you behind with work?"

"...One day would probably be fine..." Alain said slowly after a moment, and Mairin's eyes softened. "But I'd need more than one day to arrange–"

"I already spoke with Sycamore," Mairin said. "I didn't want to pester you about work since it already runs you to the bone, so I called him to ask just how flexible your hours were," She hesitated. "So will you spend tomorrow with Faith?"

Alain smiled. "Of course."

Mairin leaned forward a bit. "...If you can take one day off, do you think you could take another as well?" She tilted her head slightly. "A day just for you and me...?"

A faint pink tinge appeared on Alain's cheeks. "Next month would be better..." He began, and Mairin leaned towards him a bit. He swallowed. "But you're right, I do need to spend more time with you two... so yes. I'll take tomorrow and... another time off."

Mairin grinned, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the nose, making him blink. "Wonderful!" Mairin said. "Why don't you call up the professor and let him know you won't be coming in tomorrow?"

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Alright, but I will be turning in early tonight– I'm exhausted."

"Of course– don't worry about cleaning up, just enjoy your dinner," Mairin said.

Alain nodded, lifting another bite to his mouth.

* * *

"And have her in bed no later than eight if you want to stay up with her," Mairin said as she stood by the door, all dressed up for her night out with her friends. "But I'd prefer it if she was in bed around seven."

"Got it," Alain said, glancing at the list in his hand. He was honestly a bit annoyed that Mairin had made one– even if he had been busy lately he still knew how to take care of his child. "You should probably get going, you don't want to be late."

"It only takes like ten minutes to get Bonnie's place," Mairin said with a wave of her hand. "Now, Faith won't take a bath without both of her rubber Duckletts and the Swanna, and you'll have to find them since she likes to play with them throughout the day–"

"Wait, ten minutes?" Alain said, paling slightly. "Mairin– how fast have you been driving?! It's nearly a twenty minute drive!"

"Only because you drive so slow," Mairin replied. "Make sure you use the 'no-tear' shampoo and–"

"I drive the speed limit!"

"Alain, are you even listening to me?" Mairin asked, putting a hand on her hip. "No-tear shampoo in case you get it into her eyes."

"...Maybe you can just ride Kaj there?" Alain asked meekly.

"First of all, he doesn't do well with long flights," Mairin said. "Second of all, I'm not riding on a Pokemon in a dress. And finally– have you even been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Use the special shampoo for Faith's bath, I've got that," Alain said. "What I'm concerned about is how fast you're apparently driving!"

Mairin smiled. "You worry too much– I'll be fine," She shouldered her purse, taking a step towards Alain and pulling him for a hug. "But I don't want to be late– I'll see you tonight!"

Alain returned her embrace, leaning down and pressed a small kiss onto her lips. "Drive carefully, please," He said as he pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said, stepping towards the door, before pausing. "Goodbye Faith– Mommy's leaving now!"

"Bye-bye!" A voice cried from down the hall. "Bring me back a present!"

Mairin chuckled. "I blame Serena– she spoils her with too many gifts," She gave one more smile towards Alain as she opened the door. "Bye, honey."

"Goodbye," Alain said, lingering by the door for a moment as it shut behind her. He glanced down at the list one more time, before stuffing it in his pocket, and he went in search of Faith.

He found the young girl in the family room, having already set up a large assortment of toys in the few minutes she had been in there. Blocks and stuffed animals were scattered across the floor, and in the center of it all was Faith, happily working on building a tower of blocks next to a sleeping Flareon. Alain swallowed, heading straight for the tower– having that fall onto a sleeping fire type was not the best idea.

"Um, how about we move your tower somewhere else, sweetie," Alain said uncertainty.

"Daddy!" Faith cried happily, a pair of amber eyes turning up towards him as he knelt down next to her. A pair of small arms wrapped around him, a grin on his daughter's face. "Mommy says we get to play for the rest of the day– it's going to be so much fun!"

"Defintally," Alain agreed, a bit swiftly. "But we should move your tower, we don't want it to fall onto Kade."

"Kadey's fine," Faith said, standing up and placing another building block onto the tower. "And it's not a tower, Daddy– it be Char-zar– see? It's her long, long neck!"

"...I see," Alain said slowly. "Well, um, how about we move 'Charizard' somewhere else since Kade's asleep?"

The two year old shook her head, grabbing another block, reaching up to place it on the top on her tower. Alain tensed as it wobbled, but Faith seemed unconcerned as she reached for another block. He wasn't quite sure how high she intended to build, but he couldn't just let her just keep building here.

"Faith, that's enough," Alain said firmly, and the two year old glanced at him. "We need to move the blocks elsewhere."

"No!" She cried, going up on her tiptoes to place another building block. The unbalanced tower of blocks wobbled, and Alain quickly slid between the crumbling tower and the sleeping Flareon. He gritted his teeth as they fell onto his lap, but the only harm the falling blocks brought was a loud noise.

But Kade slept on.

"Again!" Faith cried happily, kneeling down to gather the scattered wooden blocks, but Alain gently grabbed her wrists.

"Faith, I already said we can't play with the blocks here," Alain said, and an unhappy frown crossed her face. "Let's take the blocks somewhere else, okay?"

"But I wanna play here!"

"The blocks almost fell on Kade. Would you like it if they fell on you?" Alain asked, raising an eyebrow. A pair of amber eyes glanced at Kade as he snored, then slipped towards the ground.

"No..." She said quietly, shifting.

"So why don't we move the blocks somewhere else then?"

"Okay..." Faith muttered, but then her eyes lit up. "This time we build Chespie! You help, okay? Make it really-extra-super tall!"

Alain smiled, gathering several of the blocks in his arms. "Alright, really-extra-super tall it is."

* * *

"And then the mama Swanna went 'quack quack quack!'" Faith sang happily, holding her rubber Swanna toy high. "Two little Duck-its came waddling back!"

Alain squeaked the two rubber Ducklett toys he was holding, and moved them towards Faith. This caused her to giggle– then dart to the other side of the room. She held up her Swanna once more, and began the next verse of the song.

"Two little Duck-its went out to play!" She called, watching Alain to make sure he had the Duckletts 'playing' as the song said. "Over the hills and far away! When the the mama Swanna went 'quack quack quack!' Only one Duck-it came waddling back!"

Alain pushed himself to his feet, letting the blue Ducklett toy fall to the ground, and he lead the pink and purple one over to where Faith was standing. She beamed happily, while Alain gave her a tired smile. It had just been over an hour– but they had played at least a dozen games, if not more.

Nothing seemed to hold Faith's attention for long, as soon as a new idea popped into her head or she saw a different toy she would jump onto a new activity, leaving the last one behind without a blink. They had gone from the living room, to playing tag in the halls, and they were currently in her bedroom.

"Okay sweetie," Alain said softly. "It's time for a little break. We need to clean up this mess we've made."

The bedroom looked like a Hurricane attack had hit it– toys scattered about– and not to mention what was out downstairs as well.

"No!" Faith said, running and jumping onto her bed. "Let's play!"

How did she have this much energy?

"We can play after we clean up," Alain replied. "We can't leave out this mess," He leaned down, picking up some puzzle pieces that had been scattered about. "I don't think your mother would like to see this mess when she gets home."

Faith had a glint in her eyes. "Mommy told me that we don't have to clean up!"

"Uh-huh," Alain said. "How unfortunate that she didn't mention that to me," He deposited the puzzle into its box, and then turned towards Faith. "Come now, help me clean this up."

"No!" She exclaimed, continuing to jump on her bed. "Playtime!"

He let out a long sigh, and headed towards her bed. She let out a squeal– jumping off and bolting for the door. Alain caught her midrun with ease, swinging her up into the air, the young girl laughing as her father plopped her down onto the bed. He couldn't help but smile at her laugh, and his fingers swiftly found her sides– her laughing only becoming louder.

"Stop it, Daddy!" She giggled, squirming. "That tickles!"

"What's the magic word?" Alain asked, grinning.

"Da-daddy!" She laughed.

"I don't think that's the magic word," Alain said thoughtfully, his fingers coming to a stop, face twisted in an exaggerated look of thought. Faith used the moment to 'break free' from Alain, tackling him. Alain fell back onto the bed with a dramatic grunt, even though Faith was nowhere near strong enough to do so, but the small giggle she gave was worth it. She sat on his chest, smiling down on him triumphantly.

"I win!" She declared.

"Yes you do," Alain said, wrapping his arms around her as he sat up, pushing himself to his feet. "You win the amazing prize of... helping Daddy clean up your toys!"

A pouting look came onto her face. "I don't wanna clean up!"

"Neither do I," Alain said. "But we need to."

Pleading amber eyes looked up at him. "Do it later?"

"No, we need to do it now," Alain said, and she stuck out her lower lip.

" _Please?"_ She asked, leaning against him, giving her father the biggest begging eyes she could manage. Alain stared down at her, knowing that he needed to stay firm no matter how adorable she looked right now. "Clean up later– after we play outside?"

Alain hesitated, and Faith took the opportunity to give him another long 'please', and Alain's willpower crumbled. "...Do you promise to clean up as soon as we're done playing outside?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," Alain said, setting her on the ground. "But as soon as we're done we're going to clean up no matter what."

"Okay!" She chirped– racing for the door.

He followed behind her, even though the young girl was already bolting for the backdoor. Alain felt exhausted, a different exhaustion than coming home from work, but still exhausted. Playing with her for a few minutes was one thing, but it was startling to find out just how much energy she had, and he was finding it hard to believe she had already had a nap today.

How did Mairin keep up with her everyday?

"Daddy?" Faith asked, pausing by the backdoor. "What are Char-zar and Tyranitar doing?"

Alain's eyes widened for a second– remembering just how close the two Pokemon had become in the last few months– and he raced for the door, pulling Faith away as quickly as he could. She let out a yelp of surprise, confusion in her eyes as she once again found herself in her father's arms. She poked his cheek, giggling at his pale face.

Alain risked a glance out the window– but only saw Tyranitar at the base of a tree, glaring angrily upwards.

"Why'd you do that?" Faith asked, tilting her head. "Char-zar's just being silly– she's up in the tree."

"...Oh," Alain said, stepping towards the door once more. There was a look of relief in his eyes as he spotted an orange shape up in the boughs of the tree, a metallic band in her claws. He opened the door. "Charizard– give Tyranitar's mega stone back to him!"

Tyranitar let out a roar of agreement, while Charizard let out a laugh, holding the band with the Tyranitarite out tauntingly. This only made the rock type more frustrated, stomping his feet angrily, and Charizard laughed harder. Alain sighed– wondering when babysitting his Pokemon had been added to his duties of watching Faith, and he headed outside.

"Tar!" Tyranitar screamed, clenching a fist as he prepared a Stone Edge.

"Yeah– no," Alain said, snapping his fingers with his free hand, and the Pokemon paused from forming its attack. "No launching moves in the backyard. Charizard, you get down here right now and return his mega stone or else you're both going back into your Pokeballs."

Charizard let out a rumble, but she spread open her wings and glided down to the ground– dropping the mega stone right on Tyranitar's head. The rock type let out a panicked screech, seizing the band and looking over the mega stone in a fright. He let out a sigh once he found it wasn't scratched, and slipped it back onto his arm, hissing at Charizard.

"That's no way to treat your mate," Alain said– and his two Pokemon stiffened up. Charizard's scales flushed to a red, and she let out a tangle of sounds, waving her arms and wings about, as if trying to deny the statement. Faith let out a giggle at the sight, shifting in Alain's arms.

Tyranitar hadn't said anything– simply staring in the other direction as if Alain hadn't said anything of the sort. The rock type looked at Charizard for a moment, before once again looking away before anyone would notice he was looking. Charizard was still letting out flustered snarls and calls at Alain, waving her claws at him as if refusing to accept what he said.

"You guys aren't exactly subtle, you know," Alain said, raising an eyebrow. "Getting upset if I try to put one of you in a Pokeball. Sleeping right next to each other every night– and then of course these childish fights. If you guys honestly don't think you're an item then you're both blind."

Charizard glowered at Alain.

He smiled sweetly at her, knowing that he wasn't at risk for a Flamethrower as long as Faith was in his arms. He turned towards his daughter. "Okay, now that's settled, what do you want to do?"

"Fly on Char-zar!" Faith cried excitedly.

"Well, um," He hesitated, looking at the lizard uncertainly. "That probably isn't the safest idea..."

"Kadey rides on her!" Faith protested.

"Well, as long as I'm with you I guess a short flight will be okay..." Charizard went onto all fours as he spoke, folding in her wings so she could be mounted. Faith let out a happy squeal, and he uncertainly approached his starter, sliding onto her back. "Take it slow Charizard– don't go too high, and–"

The lizard snorted, cutting him off as she flared open her wings. This wasn't the first time she had worked with young humans, and she wasn't about to be told what she already knew. Alain gulped, making sure Faith was secure in his arms as Charizard lowered herself to the ground, preparing to take off.

* * *

"Faith, you promised me," Alain said, crossing his arms.

"But I'm hungry! I can't clean up when I'm hungry!"

"...Will you help me pick up your toys after dinner then?" Alain asked.

Faith nodded. "Uh-huh!"

He let out a long sigh. "Alright then, we can have dinner first. But right after that we need to clean up all of the toys."

Faith flashed him a grin.

* * *

It wasn't until dinner and two games later that he was finally able to get Faith to help him clean up the mess of toys that she made. She had protested despite her promises, eyes watering as she pouted– but he had given into her too many times today.

"Hmph!" She huffed as she stalked past him, a single toy in her arms as she dragged it to a toy box.

"Oh don't give me that," Alain said, multiple toys in his arms. "I'm the one doing most of the work."

"But I wanna play some more," She whimpered, slowly dropping her toy into a basket. Alain was wondering at what point they had collected so many toys for her, and how she had gotten them all out within a day. She wasn't even three yet, she didn't need this many toys.

"Well, there won't be anymore playing tonight," Alain said. "After this it's bath time and then off to bed."

Alain realized that he probably shouldn't have said this at all, because he just had enough time to deposit the toys into the box when he saw a blur of black– Faith bolting from the bedroom as fast as her little legs could carry her. He blinked once, before letting out a loud sigh. He hurried after her, the young girl already dashing down the stairs.

Alain caught up with her fairly easily, scooping her up into his arms. "Nice try, missy, you're getting a bath no matter what."

He decided it wasn't worth the effort to have them finish cleaning up the bedroom, it was nearly Faith's bedtime anyways, and it would probably take another ten minutes to make a dent in the mess, he'd just clean it up himself once she was asleep. Faith was currently pouting in his arms as she was carried back upstairs and to the bathroom.

Much to Alain's relief he found that Mairin had laid out everything needed– towel, clean clothes, and the shampoo she had been so insistent on.

"I need my Duck-its!" Faith suddenly shrieked as Alain put her down, and he looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"What?"

"My Duck-its and mama Swanna!" She cried. "They hafta take a bath with me!"

Alain remembered the two rubber Ducklett toys and the Swanna toy they had been playing with earlier... which were currently buried in the bin of toys in the bedroom. Alain let out a long sigh, and began to run the water.

"How about they take a bath with you next time, okay?" He said.

This was apparently the wrong answer.

"No! No! They hafta take a bath with me, they hafta!" Faith cried, and Alain just stared at her with expasteration. It was strange to see the normally cheery Faith look like she was on the verge of a tantrum, especially over some bath toys. He let out a long sigh, knowing that there wasn't going to be an easy way out of this.

"...I'll go look for them," Alain said at last, and instantly Faith's distressed expression vanished, the young girl beaming up at him.

And honestly, that smile was what Alain lived for.

* * *

Despite Faith being the one in the tub, Alain was positive that more water had ended up on him. And also despite her efforts to avoid getting into the tub, she had refused to get out once they had actually finished. She had been in tears as Alain drained the water, and if it wasn't already eight o'clock he probably would have let her play for a while.

Getting her ready from there had been just as much of a struggle, her going basically limp as he tried to get her into her pajamas, refusing to open her mouth so he could brush her teeth. It was a side of Faith he had honestly never really seen before, even on the weekends it was usually Mairin that got her ready for bed, and if she always put up this much of a fight Alain wasn't sure how Mairin did it every day.

"Another story!" Faith cried, jumping eagerly on her bed as Alain set aside their third story book.

"No sweetie, it's time to go to sleep," Alain replied.

"No! I wanna another story!" She was surrounded by stuffed Pokemon– having spent at least five minutes picking out the plushie she wanted to sleep with, and had apparently decided on all of them. Alain sat on the edge of the bed, giving his daughter an exasperated look as she crawled out from her covers once more, about to dart over to her bookshelf.

"Faith, I said no," Alain replied, carefully grabbing her before she could bolt, tucking her back under the covers. "We got read several stories already, and it's already past your bedtime. You got to stay up late tonight– isn't that cool?"

Apparently it wasn't cool, her lower lip curling. "I wanna another story."

"How about a song?" Alain offered instead. He honestly didn't like singing, but he was more than willing to for his daughter.

She pressed her lips together, considering this. "...Okay. Only if you do the actions as well."

"Only _one_ song though," He said. "And then it's time for bed– promise?"

"I promise!" She chirped, but Alain only raised an eyebrow, having seen how well she had kept her other promises today. "Start by singing baby Sharpedo!"

"There's no such thing as a baby Sharpedo, because that'd be a Carvanha..."

"Huh?"

Alain just gave her a smile, and started singing.

* * *

Mairin came home while Alain was singing his fifth song.

"It looks like you two are having fun," Mairin said in the doorway of Faith's bedroom, raising an eyebrow at a very tired looking Alain. "But isn't it a little past your bedtime, Faith?"

"Daddy said I could stay up!" Faith said happily.

"No I didn't!" Alain cried, and Faith once again began to crawl out from under her covers. "She won't go to sleep," He quickly grabbed her, once again tucking her in, and she let out a giggle. "I've tried everything but she won't listen to me!"

"Faith, have you been good for Daddy?" Mairin asked, and she let out a small giggle. "Because when he says it's time for bed that means it's time for bed."

"But I wanna another song!" Faith declared.

"I've got this," Mairin said to Alain, who gave her a grateful smile. He pushed himself to his feet, Mairin taking his place on the edge of the bed. He ducked out of the room, waiting in the hallway.

He couldn't quite make out what the two girls were saying as they whispered quietly to one another– but in just a few minutes Mairin was slipping out of the bedroom, flicking the lights off behind her. He could hear Faith cooing out a 'goodnight' as she shut the door, the little girl staying in bed, a small smile on Mairin's face.

"How?" He asked in disbelief. "What did you do?"

"I told her it was time for bed," Mairin replied, heading towards their room.

"But I told her that as well and she wouldn't settle down!" Alain protested, careful to keep his voice quiet. "Story after story, song after song– she'd just climb right back out of bed if I tried to leave!"

"You just got to be firm with her, Alain," Mairin replied, holding back a laugh. "It's like with Pokemon, you give an inch they take a mile. What else did you let her get away with tonight, if she was able to stay up until nine?"

"I didn't let her get away with anything," Alain said defensively. "I know how to take care of our child... though she didn't really want to clean up her toys," He hesitated. "Actually, we never finished doing that..."

Mairin was smirking. "You gave her an inch."

Alain didn't reply as they made their way to their room.

It wasn't that late, but it seemed both of them were tired from their day. They both started getting ready for bed without much thought, Mairin talking about her girl's night out. Apparently the movie was good (though not as good as _How to Train Your Latios_ , she insisted) and that they would have to watch it together sometime. Alain nodded and listened, but found his thoughts continually drifting back to Faith.

It hadn't been an easy afternoon, but it had been the first time in a long time he had spent real quality time with his daughter. It was startling to think that only a couple of years ago she had been a tiny baby, and before that... she hadn't been apart of their life at all. It was a hard thought to comprehend, trying to picture Faith not being there, even though he had spent most of his life without her.

And with a twisting feeling in his gut, he realized he was still doing that.

He didn't want to admit it, but there was times when Faith had almost seemed like a stranger tonight, seeing sides of her he had never really seen. Not that he didn't know his own child... but how there was so much he was learning by just spending that immediate time with her. Time he usually spent away at the lab or up in his office...

What he was doing wasn't bad. He was furthering his education, expanding his research and job opportunities, he was bringing in money to support the family he loved. But lately he had been pushing himself, trying to go farther, and that was taking time away from his family. He was working hard, doing something he loved, but...

But was it something he loved more than his family?

Time wasn't unlimited, it was slipping away through his fingertips. Not that long ago Faith had been tottering with each step and stumbling over her words, but she was growing so swiftly, and that would only continue. If he continued pressing towards the goals he had set, more of that time would slip away.

Becoming an independent researcher... it was a goal he wanted to reach, but that didn't mean he was enjoying the road there. And if reaching that goal meant being taken away from his family life... he didn't know if it would be something he'd love once he reached that goal. It would mean perhaps working from home, but still locked away in his office or out traveling to gather data.

It would mean not only being away from his home here, but from Sycamore's lab as well. Away from the first place he had truly felt safe, the place he had first felt like he had a family. Was that something he wanted to give up?

"Alain, are you okay?" Mairin asked quietly as they climbed into bed, and Alain realized his eyes were watering. He swiftly blinked them away, turning.

"Where's my phone?" He asked quietly.

"On the dresser, why?" Mairin asked, and he pushed himself to his feet.

"I need to talk to the professor," He said, hands clamping around the cell phone. "I... I want to go back to my regular shifts."

"But what about those hours you need?" Mairin asked, blinking in confusion.

"...I don't want them," Alain said, thumb hovering over the call button. "They're... they're not worth it. Not when they're taking me from you. From Faith."

"Wait a second!" Mairin cried, and he glanced at her as he headed back towards the bed. "Is this because of what I said to you yesterday? Alain, I was just a little frustrated, I wasn't saying to give up what you've been working towards–!"

"But I don't want to give up you for that!"

She reached out, grabbing his arms and forcing him to sit. "Alain. Yes, these last few weeks have been stressful, but it's only temporary. I don't want you to give up something you love because of what I said."

Alain hesitated. "It wasn't because of what you said. It was because of tonight," Swallowing, he slowly set the phone on the lamp table. "Mairin... she's growing up, and I haven't been there for half of it. My little baby is growing up and I... I don't want to miss anymore."

Mairin didn't reply.

"I have a good job, one that supports us, one that I love... why on earth do I need a new one? One that will take me away from the lab and from you and from our daughter?" His mouth went dry. "...I don't want it. I don't want that, I don't want it, I don't want something like that, I don't–"

He went quiet and he felt Mairin's arms wrapping around him. "I'll support you with whatever you choose, Alain."

He turned, pulling her against his chest. "I choose you," He whispered. "I choose this family, I don't want to grow any farther away," His lips brushed against her forehead. "I'm calling the professor first thing tomorrow..."

"I'm sure Faith will be thrilled to have you around more," Mairin said with a smile.

"...She has so much energy," Alain said after a moment. "How do you keep up with her all day?"

Mairin laughed. "I don't. Chespie and Bébé know how to keep her entertained when needed. Or we go to the park and she finds some playmates to keep her occupied for a bit," Mairin smirked, poking his chest. "Maybe she needs a little sibling to keep her occupied."

Alain knew that Mairin was just teasing, a playful gleam in her eyes as she pushed up against him, but he couldn't help but go still as she said this. He just stared at her for a few moments, thoughts turning, his wife still wrapped in his arms.

"...Why not?" Alain asked, and Mairin blinked at him.

"...Huh?" She replied– clearly having not expected this response.

"I mean, do we want Faith to be an only child?" He said slowly, surprising himself as he said this– but yet he felt no doubt at the idea. "I wouldn't mind a son... you girls are starting to out number me."

Mairin blinked again, before letting out a laugh. "Going from too scared to be a dad to the one wanting another kid?" She asked, raising an eyebrow– but she was smiling. They sat in silence for a few moments, taking in the idea. It was all so sudden, but yet for Alain it felt so right. "Another baby... heh, that would definitely be a change. But if you're going to be home more often... and I'm sure that Faith would be excited."

Alain rolled over so Mairin was below him, pulling her into a kiss, before quietly whispering into her ear. "Well, you did say you wanted a day of just you and me, so it seems this all works out then, doesn't it?"

"Yeah! I wanna a little sister!"

Both Mairin and Alain froze up as they heard the small excited voice, turning just in time to see a small shape pushing the door fully open. Faith had a huge grin on her face, an Eevee doll in one hand as she looked at her parents happily.

"Faith you're supposed to be in bed!" Mairin cried, her face suddenly turning red, Alain still right above her.

"I'm thirsty," She replied, and she looked between them excitedly. "But you guys were talking about babies? Are you gonna to get me a little sister? How do you get a baby–?"

"Let's go get you that drink– okay sweetie?" Alain suddenly declared very loudly, rolling out of bed and scooping up Faith before she could continue.

"Alain, do you want me to?" Mairin asked, still looking slightly flushed from Faith's sudden entrance, even if nothing had actually happened. "That way I can put her back to bed afterwards?"

"I've got it," Alain replied, looking at Faith sternly. "We're going straight back to bed after we get you some water, okay?"

"I want milk!"

"You already brushed your teeth, we're going to get you some water," Alain replied, nodding at Mairin to show that he could handle this. Maybe Faith had been able to pull some strings earlier, but he was more than capable of putting their daughter to bed.

He carried her out of the room, Faith pressing up against him as they headed down to the kitchen. She was chattering away about nothing in particular as Alain searched for sippy cup, that way she could take it up to her room in case she needed another drink later. She was moving her Eevee toy about, the stuffed Pokemon currently 'climbing' up Alain's head.

"Veevee made it to the top of the mountain!" Faith declared, a blur of brown covering Alain's eyes as he tried to fill up the cup.

"Good for him," Alain said as the toy was pulled away from his face. "Is Veevee the best climber?"

"Almost," Faith said, face twisting in thought. "Veevee is a super-good climber, but Gogo is the super-good- _best_ climber. At least Mom says Gogos are good climbers."

"Gogoats are very good climbers, they can jump pretty high as well," Alain said, needing to set Faith down so he could fit the lid onto the cup, and he handed it to her. "Here you go, one drink for little Ms. Faith."

"Princess Faith," Faith corrected, sucking on the sippy cup as Alain scooped her back up into his arms. She began chattering way about how she was going to play princesses tomorrow and how all of her toys would be princesses too. She seemed to get more excited with each word, practically bouncing in his arms by the time they had once against reached her room. "And then the Duck-its will be the evil bad Pokemon that take Princess Veevee and then–"

"It sounds like it's going to be a very fun game," Alain said, tucking her back under the covers. "But it's time for bed now, okay?"

"...I wanna story," Faith said after a moment, looking up at Alain.

"Nuh-uh– you already had plenty of stories tonight, it's bedtime."

She looked up at him with big eyes. "Can you sing me a song?"

Alain hesitated, glancing at the door, before sitting down on the edge of her bed. "... _One_ song– and only one song– and then straight to bed after, okay?"

Faith beamed, eyes gleaming. "Okay!"

Mairin found them about ten minutes later– Faith out of bed and on the ground, happily playing with some toy cars as she pushed them across the room. Alain was up on the bed, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and soft snores coming from him as Mairin entered. She looked down at Faith, raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy's songs made him fall asleep and not me," Faith informed her, sending a toy truck crashing into a car– and Mairin just simply laughed.


End file.
